L'Administrateur
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître apparaît soudain dans la vie de Tegan, ancienne compagne du Docteur, et va lui faire une étrange proposition. Terminée.
1. Partie 1 Tegan

**Chapitre 1 : Tegan**

Tegan regarde le soleil se coucher sur le paysage des environs de Perth. Assise sur une chaise de jardin en bois, elle fume son unique cigarette de la journée, dans le patio devant sa petite maison. Comme souvent à cette heure-ci, son esprit dérive mélancoliquement vers une partie de sa vie dont elle n'a jamais parlé à personne.

Elle l'a quitté volontairement, parce qu'elle ne la supportait plus. Cette existence était trop intense à la longue.

Maintenant, elle regrette souvent cette décision. La vie qu'elle mène n'est pas inintéressante. Elle n'a pas à se plaindre. Elle a un emploi qu'elle aime, enseigner le métier d'hôtesse de l'air à des jeunes filles pleines d'enthousiasme. Elle a une maison agréable, peut-être juste un peu trop isolée. Elle a un mari gentil qui supporte ses crises de mauvaise humeur. Il est d'ailleurs dans la cuisine où elle l'entend vocaliser, tout en faisant le repas.

Tegan sourit. Brian travaille dans une banque, mais il a une carrière contrariée de ténor qui ressort à toutes les occasions.

Au moment où elle se lève après avoir écrasé son mégot, elle aperçoit sur le chemin menant chez eux, une mince silhouette, qui se détache à peine dans la vive lumière de l'énorme soleil qui descend sur l'horizon.

« Tiens, murmure-t-elle, qui peut bien venir nous voir ? »

Bizarrement, alors qu'elle est certaine de ne pas le connaître – il s'est suffisamment rapproché pour qu'elle distingue ses traits –, il lui semble familier. Quelque chose dans la démarche, souple et légère, féline. Et une impression déplaisante.

L'homme s'est arrêté au petit portail. Si c'était une personne du pays, il franchirait la barrière sans attendre, puisque la porte n'est pas verrouillée. Cette désinvolture a toujours tendance à agacer un peu Tegan. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne la hèle pas non plus. Il attend seulement qu'elle vienne à lui.

Elle hésite, mais ne pas aller voir ce qu'il souhaite serait d'une grande impolitesse. Alors, elle descend l'allée à sa rencontre.

Il est de taille normale, plutôt un peu au dessus de la moyenne. Habillé tout en noir d'un costume sobre et très élégant, il porte une courte barbe, un bouc, qui ne couvre que son menton. Ses yeux bleus ont un regard froid qui fait frissonner la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir, demande-t-elle, que puis-je pour vous ?

– Tegan Jovanka ! s'exclame-t-il. Ou plutôt, ajoute-t-il en regardant le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, je devrais dire Tegan Henson, maintenant.

– Qui êtes-vous ? prononce-t-elle lentement. Je ne vous ai jamais vu et pourtant, je suis sûre que je vous connais.

– Les deux sont exacts », répond-il avec un sourire aussi inquiétant que son regard.

Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Tegan vers la maison.

« Allons-nous continuer à discuter de chaque côté d'une barrière ? interroge-t-il.

– Non, bien sûr, veuillez entrer », finit-elle avec hésitation.

Si elle accepte que cet homme franchisse le portail, sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même, elle le sent. Mais n'était-elle pas en train de la trouver ennuyeuse, quelques minutes auparavant ? Elle décroche le léger loquet et pousse la petite grille de bois qui, seule, la sépare encore de l'inconnu.

Il passe à côté d'elle et se dirige avec assurance vers le porche. Puis il s'installe sur une des chaises pliantes, tirant avec soin sur le pli de son pantalon.

« Mon mari… commence-t-elle.

– N'a pas besoin de savoir ce que nous allons nous dire, termine-t-il.

– Je ne cache rien à Brian ! s'insurge-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

– Vraiment ? »

Il se penche un peu vers elle et la scrute de ses yeux clairs.

« M. Henson connaît-il vraiment tout de votre vie, Mlle Jovanka ? »

Il insiste sur le mademoiselle et sur son ancien nom. Elle sent ses pommettes s'enflammer.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire », balbutie-t-elle.

En même temps, elle songe :

_Il sait ! Comment sait-il ? Qui, sur Terre, est au courant que j'ai voyagé avec le Docteur ?_

Elle a beau réfléchir, aucun nom ne lui vient. Certes, elle a rencontré des gens au cours de ses aventures, mais personne qui sache de façon précise qui était l'homme habillé en costume de cricket.

« Que voulez-vous ? ajoute-t-elle. Me faire chanter ? »

Il lève les mains en signe de protestation.

« Bien sûr que non ! Rien d'aussi trivial ! »

Il se penche à nouveau vers elle et son ton change. Ce n'est plus l'homme charmant qui rend une visite de courtoisie.

« Tegan, murmure-t-il. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Elle est surprise de l'inquiétude qu'elle lit dans son regard.

« Qui êtes-vous ? répète-t-elle. Vous ne me l'avez toujours pas dit.

– Je suis certain que vous le savez déjà. »

Un nom surgit dans son esprit, mais elle hésite à le dire. Cela lui paraît si improbable.

« Je vois dans vos yeux que vous avez compris, ajoute-t-il.

– Que faîtes-vous ici et que me voulez-vous ?

– Je viens de vous le dire : j'ai besoin de votre aide.

– Non ! déclare-t-elle. Ce n'est pas votre genre de réclamer l'assistance d'une ancienne compagne du Docteur. Sauf si… sauf si… vous pensez ainsi pouvoir l'attirer dans un piège ! »

Elle se lève.

« Partez ! grince-t-elle. Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour croire à vos boniments ! Vous ne m'avez jamais fait peur, vous savez. Et vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voudrez à Brian, il ne vous croira pas. Il est bien trop rationnel pour ça.

– Calmez-vous, Tegan. »

Il la saisit par les coudes et l'oblige à se rasseoir. Il ne lui fait pas mal, mais sa poigne est si puissante qu'elle ne peut lui résister.

« Écoutez-moi seulement quelques minutes, réclame-t-il. Si je ne vous convaincs pas, je partirais comme je suis venu.

– Vous êtes un serpent ! gronde-t-elle. Vous…

– Dix minutes, pas plus », supplie-t-il.

Elle se ra dosse à sa chaise, croise les bras et grogne :

« Allez-y ! J'écoute vos sornettes pendant dix minutes, mais ensuite vous prendrez la porte et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. »

Elle défait la montre de son poignet et la pose sur la table, bien en évidence.

Le soleil a disparu et la lumière finissante du jour laque tous les objets d'une teinte dorée qui s'estompe rapidement.

« L'univers est constamment dans un équilibre instable, commence-t-il. Chaque concept doit avoir son contraire pour que cette balance ne penche jamais trop d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Vous connaissez le principe, je suppose. Chaque civilisation lui a donné un nom. Comme le yin et le yang du peuple de la Chine. Dans chaque moitié du yin, on trouve une petite part de yang, mais dans chaque moitié de yang, il y a un peu de yin. L'équilibre du cosmos est principalement dû à la présence d'une sorte de yin et de yang universel : le Gardien Blanc et le Gardien Noir. L'un représente le bien absolu et l'autre le mal absolu. Ils sont nécessaires tous les deux. Cependant, ajoute-t-il, après une pause de quelques secondes, que se passerait-il si le Gardien Blanc se mettait à se comporter tout à coup comme le Gardien Noir ? Comment réagirait celui-ci ?

– Il se réjouirait de l'aubaine, je suppose, le coupe Tegan.

– Pas vraiment. Car la présence de trop de yin menace de faire basculer l'univers non pas dans le chaos, mais dans le néant. Plus rien. Y compris plus de Gardien Noir.

– Soyez plus clair, l'interrompt à nouveau Tegan. Je ne vois pas ce que tout cela a à voir avec vous, moi, et ce que vous êtes venu faire ici.

– J'ai utilisé ces métaphores pour vous faire comprendre ce qui se passe. Quelles sont les personnes que nous connaissons tous les deux qui pourraient se rapprocher le plus du Gardien Blanc et du Gardien Noir ?

– Le Docteur et… vous. »

Il hoche la tête. Elle le voit à peine maintenant, dans les ombres du soir, mais elle a saisi le mouvement.

« Attendez, proteste-t-elle, vous êtes en train de me dire que le Docteur va devenir mauvais ?

– Non, je ne parle pas de futur, je parle de présent. C'est déjà fait. Il est déjà passé de l'autre côté. Au cours de sa dernière régénération. Et l'univers bascule tous les jours un peu plus. Il faut une force antagoniste pour s'opposer à lui. Une force qui lui soit égale.

– Je ne vous crois pas ! réplique Tegan. De toutes les balivernes que vous êtes capable d'inventer, celle-ci est la plus ridicule. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Si vous avez envie de jouer le rôle de preux chevalier en vous battant contre le démon, faites-le donc !

– Il y a un problème.

– Ah oui ? ironise-t-elle. Et quel est-il ? Vous n'arrivez pas à grimper sur votre blanc destrier ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse la courte échelle ?

– C'est un peu ça. Je ne sais pas m'y prendre, Tegan, avoue-t-il. Faire le mal, je sais. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est comme une seconde nature. Mais l'inverse…

– Les dix minutes se sont écoulées, répond froidement l'Australienne, en se redressant. Il fait complètement nuit et d'une minute à l'autre, Brian va m'appeler pour que nous passions à table. Allez-vous-en. Vous avez raté votre coup. Je vous ai connu plus subtil. Vous vous ramollissez, Maître. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin. »

Elle lui tourne le dos et entre dans la maison, dont elle verrouille soigneusement la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maître entend tous les volets claquer, puis une conversation étouffée mêlant voix masculine et féminine.


	2. Partie 1 Le Valeyard

**Chapitre 2 : Le Valeyard**

Le matin, avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur, pour boire son premier café, elle réveille son mari avec quelques chatouilles dans le cou. Il grogne et se retourne, mais elle sait qu'il va se lever quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle ouvre la porte, et sursaute lorsqu'elle aperçoit la silhouette noire du Maître toujours au même endroit que la veille, assis sur la chaise de jardin pliante, la cheville de la jambe droite posée sur le genou de la gauche.

Furieuse, elle vient poser sa tasse sur la table d'un geste un peu rude, prête à l'apostropher pour n'avoir pas tenu sa promesse. Quelques gouttes de café débordent et viennent se répandre dans la soucoupe.

« Vous avez vu ? »

Le Maître repose son pied au sol et lui montre la flaque noire. Étrangement, elle ressemble plus à une pâte épaisse qu'à du café. Il soulève délicatement la tasse et renverse la soucoupe. Le liquide, au lieu de tomber droit vers le sol, part de biais et va atterrir à vingt bons centimètres de l'endroit où il aurait dû arriver.

« Ça commence, fait remarquer le Maître.

– Ça ne peut pas être ce que vous dites, réplique Tegan. Il y a du vent, c'est tout.

– Du vent ? »

Autour d'eux, les branches sont parfaitement immobiles.

« Alors je ne sais pas. Vous avez balancé volontairement la soucoupe pour que le café ne tombe pas tout droit.

– Essayez vous-même », lui répond-il.

Elle soupire.

« Je me demande pourquoi je vous écoute, alors que je vous sais incapable de la moindre trace d'honnêteté. »

Elle prend la tasse et la renverse un peu, ayant soin de la tenir bien stable. Les quelques gouttes descendent selon un chemin nettement oblique pour atteindre le sol.

« Cela a encore augmenté depuis tout à l'heure, observe le Maître. Avant le néant, l'entropie va gagner l'univers de plus en plus vite. Un chaos total va s'installer avant sa disparition. Et cela va être pénible et très douloureux pour tous les êtres vivants du cosmos.

– Comme si vous vous préoccupiez des autres, vous ! lui lance-t-elle.

– Des autres non, mais de moi si. Et je serai aux premières loges. Le "Docteur" qui sévit actuellement… mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus lui donner ce nom-là. Il vaudrait mieux le désigner par le terme qu'il avait employé lui-même, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré : le Valeyard. Il a pris ma place du côté du mal. Notre duo n'est pas aussi puissant que les forces des Gardiens, mais il est essentiel à l'équilibre. Et cet équilibre est rompu. Je serai le premier à ressentir les plus forts effets du désordre, et le premier à disparaître aussi.

– Là, je vous reconnais ! triomphe Tegan. Vous vous intéressez à vous-même avant tout.

– C'est exact, affirme-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais nié. Et, croyez-moi, venir vous demander de l'aide est la chose la plus humiliante que j'ai jamais faite. Devoir me mettre à combattre "du bon côté" aussi. »

Machinalement, Tegan avale une gorgée de sa boisson froide et sans goût.

« C'est curieux, mais… je vous crois, maintenant, murmure-t-elle. Pourtant mon expérience me hurle que c'est encore une ruse, et que vous êtes en train de me tromper, mais j'ai envie de vous croire. »

Elle se tourne vers lui.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il au Docteur si nous le battons et remettons l'univers sur ses pieds ? demande-t-elle.

– Je voudrais pouvoir vous donner une réponse, mais en réalité, je n'en sais rien. J'ai tenté d'aller vers le futur, mais je me suis heurté à un mur infranchissable. Cela peut vouloir dire que nous allons échouer et que dans peu de temps, tout aura disparu. Cela peut vouloir dire aussi que les possibilités sont si nombreuses qu'elles forment une barrière qu'on ne peut traverser. »

À cet instant, Brian Henson entonne à pleins poumons, très fort et avec un épouvantable accent, le refrain d'un air d'Offenbach.

_Dis-moi Vééénus, quel plaisir trouves-tuuu, à faire ainsi cascader, cascader la veeeertu ?_

Puis le chant se perd dans un marmonnement.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la conversation dramatique.

« Au moins, Brian est heureux et ne se doute de rien, soupire-t-elle.

– Pour l'instant, lui rappelle le Maître. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de vous bousculer, Tegan, mais il faut vous décider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de marge. Il commence déjà à devenir difficile de voyager dans le temps.

– Et si je refuse ?

– J'irais seul, et mes chances de réussite seront égales à zéro ou presque.

– Ça ne vous ressemble pas non plus, la modestie. Vous êtes plutôt vaniteux d'habitude.

– Je fais beaucoup de choses qui ne me ressemblent pas, en ce moment. Et ce n'est pas de la modestie, c'est un calcul aussi précis que possible des probabilités.

– Brian va s'apercevoir de mon absence. »

C'est l'aveu qu'elle accepte enfin.

Il se lève et lui répond :

« Si nous réussissons, je vous ramènerai ici dans quelques secondes. Si nous échouons, il n'y aura plus d'endroit où vous ramener et Brian n'existera plus.

– Joyeuse perspective ! plaisante-t-elle avec une ironie acide. C'est censé me réconforter ? »

Elle revient vers la maison, passe la tête à l'intérieur et crie :

« Brian, je m'en vais. Je vais travailler.

– Okay, entend-on dans le lointain. Bonne journée, chérie. À ce soir. Ah ! ajoute-t-il, je vais faire un bowling avec Riley et Madison. Je rentre un peu plus tard. »

Hochant la tête, Tegan murmure :

« Puisses-tu pouvoir encore faire un bowling ce soir, avec Riley… et Madison. »

Elle retourne vers le Maître qui l'attend près de la barrière.

« Allons-y, déclare-t-elle. Où est votre TARDIS ?

– Hum, voilà encore un problème dont je ne vous ai pas parlé : je n'ai plus de TARDIS. En réalité, il n'existe plus qu'un seul TARDIS. Et plus aucune possibilité d'en fabriquer un autre. »

Tout en marchant avec le Maître sur le chemin qui part de chez elle, Tegan l'interroge :

« Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Notre planète natale a disparue. En réalité, je me demande si ce n'est pas le premier acte du Valeyard, en fin de compte. Il y avait une guerre, une guerre très meurtrière opposant les Time Lords et les Daleks.

– Ah, les Daleks, soupire Tegan.

– J'y ai participé aussi, à mon corps défendant. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai à nouveau la possibilité de me régénérer. Les Time Lords avaient besoin de moi pour mener la bataille. Ils avaient besoin de tout le monde. Vers la fin, la guerre échappant à tout contrôle, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'une solution et c'est le Docteur qui l'a appliqué : détruire entièrement les deux peuples.

– Il a tué tous les siens ? souffle Tegan, abasourdie. Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ? »

Le Maître sourit.

« Je trouve toujours le moyen de m'en sortir. »

Il reprend sombrement :

« Aussi, quand je vous dis que j'ai peur, vous devez me croire.

– Cela sonne bizarrement à mes propres oreilles, mais en effet, je vous crois. Si vous n'avez pas de TARDIS, comment vous déplacez-vous ?

– J'ai récupéré cette technologie, explique-t-il en montrant un fin bracelet de métal couleur bronze doré à son poignet gauche, et je l'ai amélioré. Bien entendu, cela ne vaut pas un TARDIS. C'est nettement moins confortable, mais cela me permet une mobilité dans le temps et l'espace aussi fine que si j'avais encore ma machine.

– Oui mais moi, comment vais-je vous suivre ?

– Attendez, je le règle. »

Ils se sont glissés dans un bosquet d'acacias et il pianote sur l'objet avec l'ongle du petit doigt de sa main droite. Elle comprend alors pourquoi il a laissé pousser cet ongle et l'a taillé en pointe : c'est un simple instrument, pas une fantaisie désagréable.

« Il faut qu'il y ait un contact pour que la bulle temporelle vous emmène aussi, mais ne touchez pas les commandes qui sont au dessus.

– Comment, alors ? questionne-t-elle.

– Prenez mon bras par en dessous. Oui voilà. »

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour faire une chose pareille : serrer le poignet du Maître dans ses mains, non seulement volontairement, mais avec plaisir.

Parce que, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'elle aurait souhaité, c'est tout de même l'aventure.

Puis elle est entraînée dans un tourbillon vertigineux.


	3. Partie 1 Chaos

**Chapitre 3 : Chaos**

Tegan se retrouve à quatre pattes, prise de nausées. Une voix légèrement ironique retentit au milieu du tintement sourd qui résonne dans sa tête :

« Je vous avais bien dit que ça manquait de confort. »

Le Maître se tient debout à côté d'elle et contemple son malaise avec une indifférence amusée. Il ne fait pas un geste pour l'aider, alors qu'elle se remet péniblement debout. Elle a juste le temps de se précipiter vers un mur gris et sale, et de s'appuyer dessus pour régurgiter les quelques gorgées de café qui remplissent seules son estomac.

« Les Humains sont si faibles ! » remarque le Maître, derrière elle.

Elle aurait envie de lui envoyer une de ces répliques cinglantes dont elle a le secret, mais elle est trop occupée, pour l'instant, à calmer la révolte de son système digestif.

Enfin, elle parvient à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et commence à regarder autour d'elle. Cela ressemble énormément à la petite rue d'une grande ville. Une mégapole même certainement. Le décor est presque uniformément gris : mur, chaussée, mobilier urbain. Même le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes a une teinte grisâtre. Des gens passent autour d'eux sans leur prêter attention. La plupart sont habillés de couleurs neutres et leurs visages sont préoccupés. Ils semblent pressés d'atteindre leur but et marchent vite.

« Où sommes-nous ? demande-t-elle.

– Le nom n'a aucune importance, répond le Maître. Une de ces nombreuses colonies que votre espèce a essaimées partout dans l'univers, et qui a prospéré… jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ arrive.

– Je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence entre cet endroit et n'importe quelle grande ville de la Terre, constate Tegan.

– Voici à quoi ressemblait cette cité il y a moins d'un an », énonce-t-il.

Il appuie sur deux ou trois minuscules boutons sur son bracelet temporel, puis il l'avertit :

« Accrochez-vous à mon bras.

– Oh non, gémit la jeune femme, pas encore !

– Vite ! » lance-t-il.

Nouvelle sensation de vertige, plus brève cependant. C'est à peine si elle ressent un vague éblouissement à l'arrivée.

« Ça s'est mieux passé, soupire-t-elle, soulagée.

– C'est parce que nous nous sommes déplacés seulement dans le temps et sur une courte période », précise le Maître.

Ils sont exactement au même endroit. Cependant celui-ci ne ressemble guère au lieu où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant. Les murs sont peints de couleurs pastel, le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant. Il y a du monde qui circule autour d'eux, mais les visages sont ouverts, souriants, les vêtements très divers et colorés.

Quelques boutiques de rue proposent leurs marchandises sous des parasols ou des auvents. La foule forme un amas mouvant autour de ces commerces. Le bruit de dizaines de conversations, d'interpellations, de plaisanteries et de rires emplit leurs oreilles.

Un homme arrive, suivit par une troupe nombreuse de badauds. Il joue d'un instrument qui ressemble à une guitare, mais produit des sons plus divers. Il chante aussi et la foule reprend certaines des paroles en chœur.

« Moins d'un an vous dites ? murmure-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air de doute. Comment un changement aussi radical a-t-il pu avoir lieu en si peu de temps ? Et comment s'y est-il pris, puisque vous affirmez que c'est l'œuvre du Doc… enfin du Valeyard ?

– Même en menant la vie la plus parfaite possible, explique-t-il en l'entraînant vers une des boutiques qui sert des boissons et où quelques chaises et tables branlantes permettent de s'asseoir, la plupart des gens trouvent toujours des sujets de plaintes.

– C'est certain, marmonne Tegan.

– C'est là-dessus qu'il joue. Il promet une amélioration. Il souligne tous les aspects qui pourraient aller mieux. Il propose des solutions, il les suggère plutôt. "Ces boutiques barrent le passage, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, certes, c'est agréable qu'elles soient là. Cependant il faudrait quand même mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, non ? Pourquoi ne pas donner une autorisation de planter son parasol seulement à ceux qui le méritent vraiment et ne vont pas vous gêner ?" Tout le monde est d'accord, bien entendu. Remettre un peu d'ordre, qui n'en a pas rêvé ? Ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous est jamais arrivé d'y penser, Tegan.

– Si bien sûr, admet la jeune femme.

– Alors il continue de pousser dans ce sens et, bientôt, accomplir la moindre action demande tellement de paperasseries et d'autorisations diverses que la machine se grippe. Ce que nous avons vu il y a quelques minutes n'est que la première marche. Je vais vous montrer ce qui se passe ensuite. Il va falloir que nous nous déplacions à nouveau assez loin, parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit, le futur n'est quasiment plus accessible. Allons sur un monde où le stade est déjà beaucoup plus avancé. »

**oooooooooo**

Haletante, Tegan achève de se remettre du nouveau transfert spatio-temporel.

La ville où ils se trouvent maintenant n'est qu'une bourgade. Enfin, ce qu'il reste d'une bourgade. Une décrépitude avancée altère tout ce qui les entoure. Les rues sont défoncées, les murs lépreux. Partout on voit des fenêtres cassées, des portes absentes ou barrées par des madriers cloués sur elles.

Une population furtive se glisse le long des façades. Ce ne sont même plus les foules indifférentes et pressées qu'elle a vu dans la mégapole grise. C'est un peuple terrorisé qui survit.

« Autorisation de porter du rose ? »

Tegan sursaute. La voix métallique sort d'un casque tronconique qui surmonte un corps revêtu d'un épais costume rembourré. Ils sont six de la même sorte qui ont surgi autour d'eux, semblant venir de nulle part. Elle voit par-dessus leurs épaules, les gens s'éloigner rapidement en leur jetant des regards fugaces.

« Autorisation de porter du noir ? continue un autre de ces individus en s'adressant au Maître. Autorisation d'avoir une barbe ? Facture pour ce bracelet ? continue-t-il, en désignant l'appareil spatio-temporel.

– Partons d'ici », souffle le Maître.

Il lève la main pour faire de nouveaux réglages sur son engin, mais il n'en a pas le temps.

« Geste menaçant ! s'exclame un des vérificateurs. Alerte ! »

Aussitôt quatre des six hommes projettent avec leurs gants un intense rayon jaune sur le Maître qui s'effondre en un tas gémissant sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? proteste Tegan. Il ne mena…

– Alerte ! cliquette un autre des individus. Cris intempestifs ! »

_Non !_ veut crier Tegan. Mais une douleur fulgurante l'envahit tandis qu'un halo jaune l'environne, et ses forces la trahissent. Elle tombe à son tour.

Elle est dans un état de semi conscience, où ce qu'elle voit et entend est déformé, et où elle est incapable de mouvoir le moindre muscle. Elle sent qu'on la déplace. Cela dure une éternité. Puis sa tête heurte quelque chose et elle perd connaissance.

**oooooooooo**

Elle reprend lentement ses esprits. Elle a encore un peu le vertige, mais surtout la bouche pâteuse. Et terriblement soif.

Elle s'assoit pour constater qu'elle se trouve dans une pièce qui ressemble fort à une cellule. Enfin, ce que pourrait être une cellule si on réduisait ce concept à son acceptation minimale. Elle fait environ un mètre de large sur deux de long et deux de hauteur. À peine de quoi s'allonger et se tenir debout. Cela tiendrait presque du cercueil si le plafond était de moitié plus bas.

Cette étroitesse est d'autant plus angoissante que rien ne vient rompre la linéarité des parois. Pas de portes, pas de fenêtres. Pas de meubles non plus. Elle se lève et tâtonne aussi haut que lui permet sa taille à la recherche d'une aspérité qui lui indiquerait qu'elle n'est pas dans un tombeau entièrement scellé, mais dans un lieu dont on peut sortir.

« Hello ? tente-t-elle finalement à mi-voix. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? » répète-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

On dirait que le son s'étouffe entre ces murs. Elle se rassoit et enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés sur ses genoux. Elle essaye d'arrêter la crise de claustrophobie qui monte. Elle n'est pas claustrophobe habituellement, mais cette chambre ne peut que provoquer cet état.

Une voix, déformée par un système de haut-parleur en mauvais état, lui répond enfin sobrement :

« Oui ?

– Vous m'entendez ? halète-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

– Infraction à de nombreux règlements.

– Quelles infractions ?

– Vous le saurez à votre procès. »

Un vague bruit lui apprend qu'on vient de couper le son.

« Attendez ! crie-t-elle. Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau ? S'il vous plaît ! Je meurs de soif. »

Au bout d'un silence de quelques secondes, la voix reprend :

« Besoin d'une autorisation pour un verre d'eau.

– Comment ? s'étonne Tegan. Vous avez besoin d'une autorisation pour me donner un verre d'eau ?

– Oui. »

Et le son est coupé à nouveau.

Elle finit par s'endormir, malgré la soif et l'angoisse. À son réveil, elle constate la présence d'un verre d'eau à ses pieds.

_Tiens,_ songe-t-elle avec une ironie amère, _je suis autorisée à ne pas mourir de soif. C'est génial !_

Elle l'avale presque d'un trait, malgré le désagréable goût de poussière. Mais un autre problème surgit. Elle a envie d'aller aux toilettes et la pièce ne présente aucun dispositif le permettant.

« Hé ! crie-t-elle à nouveau. J'ai besoin de… enfin de… d'aller au petit coin.

– Précisez, lui répond la voix au bout de quelques minutes.

– De… de… d'uriner.

– Allez-y.

– Mais où ? s'impatiente l'Australienne. Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour…

– Sur le sol. Il est auto nettoyant.

– Ah ! »

Elle s'apprête à se mettre dans un angle pour se soulager quand une pensée lui vient.

« Est-ce que vous me voyez ? demande-t-elle.

– Bien entendu.

– Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas… ne pas regarder pendant que je… fais ce que j'ai à faire ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? supplie-t-elle. C'est quelque chose de très intime. Ça me gêne que vous assistiez à ça.

– Je suis chargé de vous surveiller. Je vous surveille. »

_De toute façon,_ pense-t-elle, _même s'il me dit qu'il ne regarde pas, je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier._

Elle soupire et s'accroupit dans un angle. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide se répand sur le sol, il disparaît, et la surface reste aussi nette lorsqu'elle a fini qu'avant qu'elle ait commencé.

« Pratique, murmure-t-elle, mais je me demande comment ça se passe quand on fait l'autre commission. J'espère être sortie de là avant d'en avoir besoin. »

Espoir vain.


	4. Partie 1 Procès

******Partie 1 **Chapitre 4 : Procès

Tegan a rapidement perdu la notion du temps. Bien qu'il soit rythmé par des périodes où les lumières baissent un peu sans jamais s'éteindre complètement, et par les maigres repas qui apparaissent par une trappe dans le sol, il lui est impossible de dire si c'est le jour ou la nuit.

Elle a finit par s'habituer à l'étroitesse du lieu, au fait de devoir faire des choses intimes sous le regard constant de quelqu'un qu'elle ne voit pas. Par contre, elle ne s'habitue pas à la solitude. Au manque total de contact avec une personne autre que la voix désincarnée avec qui elle ne peut avoir que des conversations minimales.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle s'accommoderait même de la présence du Maître. Plus longtemps encore après, qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre ses persiflages sur la race humaine.

« Où en suis-je arrivée ! » soupire-t-elle.

« Attention, entend-elle un matin – ou un soir peut-être. Suivez le couloir. »

Un des petits côtés de la pièce s'efface. Le corridor, qui est de la même largeur que sa cellule, s'étend devant elle. Il semble interminable.

Elle avance aussi rapidement que le lui permettent ses jambes qui n'ont plus l'habitude de marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle voit qu'elle a oublié de remettre ses ballerines et que celles-ci sont toujours dans sa cellule. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourne pour aller les récupérer, elle se heurte à un mur. Il lui est impossible de revenir en arrière.

Elle continue donc pieds nus. Elle ne porte plus depuis longtemps l'ensemble tailleur rose qui lui a valu cet emprisonnement. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à pouvoir se changer, on lui avait fourni une tunique et un pantalon en tissu gris. Et quand elle avait réclamé ses vêtements à nouveau, elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse.

Elle débouche enfin sur une pièce de taille moyenne. Ou plutôt dans une cage de verre incluse dans cette salle. Il y a une deuxième cage à côté de la sienne. Le Maître s'y trouve. Il lui jette un regard où elle lit un mélange de colère et de lassitude. La même chose que ce qu'elle éprouve. Il n'est pas si différent d'elle, finalement. Enfermé seul avec lui-même pendant des semaines, il en arrive à des pensées semblables.

Il est vêtu du même genre d'ensemble tunique pantalon gris, sauf qu'il a toujours ses chaussures. Et des cheveux trop longs.

_Moi aussi,_ pense-t-elle. _Mes cheveux ont poussé sans être retaillés correctement._

Elle calcule que si leur rapidité de pousse équivaut à celle d'un être humain, cela fait environ trois mois qu'ils sont enfermés, trois mois terrestres.

Mais sa barbe a la forme de celle qu'il portait. Elle devine à la couleur de ses joues que le rasage est tout frais.

_Pièce à conviction_, songe-t-elle alors.

Les autres pièces à conviction, leurs vêtements et objets personnels, sont posés sur une table qui sépare les deux loges transparentes du reste de la pièce.

Celle-ci a des murs gris clair comme l'était sa cellule et le couloir qui l'a amené là.

Près de la paroi qui leur fait face, une chaire légèrement surélevée. Un homme, surgissant d'une ouverture qui se referme aussitôt, vient y prendre place. Un homme très ordinaire, au visage passe-partout, habillé tout en gris également. Il n'est ni jeune, ni vieux, ni grand, ni petit, ni gros, ni maigre. Tegan a l'impression de voir le modèle standard d'un Humain de base.

D'une voix monocorde, sans leur accorder un regard, il commence à lire la liste de leurs méfaits sur un écran posé sur la tablette devant lui :

« Port de vêtements non standards sans autorisation.

Port d'une décoration pileuse faciale non standard sans autorisation.

Détention et port d'objets non standards sans autorisation.

Non présentation des factures des dits objets.

Non présentation de fiches d'identification. »

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers eux.

« Et, pire que tout cela, identification impossible. Vous n'êtes pas fichés. Je pourrais même dire que, légalement, vous n'existez pas.

– Alors, puisque nous n'existons pas, lance le Maître ironiquement, nous n'avons pas pu commettre tout ce que vous nous reprochez. »

Le fonctionnaire – Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de lui donner ce nom, faute d'en avoir un plus approprié – ajoute avec un dégoût visible, comme si un tel acte souillait à jamais sa belle existence ordonnée :

« Nous vous avons donné une identité provisoire afin de pouvoir tenir ce procès. Nous avons dû la fabriquer de toute pièce. »

Il pianote sur l'écran.

« M. John Smith, annonce-t-il, et Mme Liz Jones.

– Je m'appelle Tegan Henson, née Jovanka, proteste la prisonnière.

– Prouvez-le, réplique l'homme. Avez-vous des documents officiels à présenter ?

– Pas ici. Je n'avais pas ma carte d'identité sur moi quand je suis partie de la maison.

– Carte d'identité ? Connais pas. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un acte de naissance dûment établi par l'officier des naissances légales. Un certificat de vaccination annuel à jour. Un certificat de non décès délivré par l'officier des non décès datant de moins de quinze jours et certifié par deux témoins. Votre bail et une quittance de loyer datant de moins d'un mois, ainsi qu'une attestation prouvant que vous vous comportez en locataire responsable ne troublant pas le voisinage.

– C'est ridicule ! s'exclame Tegan. Qui se promène constamment avec tous ces papiers ?

– Tout le monde bien entendu ! assure le fonctionnaire d'un air pincé.

– Écoutez, plaide la jeune femme. Soyez raisonnable. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Nous ne connaissions pas tous vos règlements. Vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher de ne pas suivre des lois dont nous ne savions rien.

– Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi, réplique-t-il d'un ton sentencieux. Et maintenant taisez-vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps. Je vais calculer la sentence. »

Il passe encore un petit moment à consulter sa machine.

« L'ordinateur a additionné vos très nombreux crimes et le résultat est celui que j'attendais, c'est-à-dire la mort. De tels manquements à la discipline indispensable à toute société digne de ce nom, n'en méritaient pas moins. »

Tegan entend un rire sarcastique venir de la cage à côté d'elle.

« Je vais être condamné pour avoir revêtu du noir et porté une barbe, moi ? raille le Maître.

– Oui, murmure Tegan. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Attendez, reprend-elle à l'adresse de leur interlocuteur, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! Il nous faut des défenseurs, des avocats, je ne sais pas moi, ce qui en tient lieu ici.

– Les procédures ont été extrêmement simplifiées. Toutes ces histoires de défenses, accusations, débat du jury étaient complètement inutiles. Maintenant vous permettez Mme Jones, mais mon emploi du temps est très chargé. »

Une paroi coulissante descend du plafond et les sépare du reste de la pièce.

Le mur de verre se met également à glisser vers eux les obligeant à rejoindre l'étroit couloir qu'ils ont suivi à l'aller. À nouveau, Tegan se retrouve seule.

« Suivez le couloir », entonne la même voix qui lui avait intimé cet ordre quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle n'a pas le choix, alors elle obéit. Cette fois-ci, il la mène jusqu'à une cabine pourvue d'un fauteuil recouvert de skaï gris, et d'une petite tablette qui sort du mur. Sur cette tablette un bouton. Un seul bouton tout bête, assez gros, rond, de couleur grise également.

« Asseyez-vous », dit la voix.

Là aussi, elle ne peut faire autrement. La porte vient de se refermer derrière elle, et l'endroit est si étroit que la seule solution est de prendre place dans le siège. À peine assise, des bandes métalliques sortent des bras du fauteuil et immobilisent ses poignets, tandis qu'il se passe la même chose avec les pieds et ses chevilles. Enfin, un troisième lien entoure ses épaules et un casque descend du plafond et se pose sur sa tête.

La partie haute du mur perd son opacité et elle aperçoit au travers exactement la même pièce que celle où elle se trouve. Dans le fauteuil, c'est le Maître qui est assis, lui aussi ligoté, et lui aussi coiffé du même casque métallique rond.

La voix du fonctionnaire qui a leur a lu les chefs d'accusation et décidé de la sentence – ou plutôt laissé l'ordinateur calculer leur peine – retentit à nouveau.

« C'est un jour faste pour vous, M. Smith et Mme Jones. Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'ai décidé que l'un de vous deux allait échapper à son sort. Mieux que ça, vous allez définir vous-même lequel vivrait et lequel mourrait.

Vous voyez le bouton face à vous ? Si vous appuyez dessus, le processus qui va tuer votre compagne ou votre compagnon se déclenchera. Qui sera le plus rapide ?

Mais ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant, les boutons sont désactivés. Ils s'activeront de manière aléatoire et sans que vous le sachiez. Vous ne saurez jamais, quand vous presserez l'objet, s'il va avoir un effet ou pas.

Deux facteurs vont donc vous départager : votre propre volonté et le hasard. Amusant, non ?

Ah, une dernière chose : il y a un délai. Passé celui-ci, si vous êtes encore vivants, quelle qu'en soit la raison, on en revient à la bonne vieille sentence de base : la mort pour tous les deux. »

Le bracelet qui entoure leur poignet droit disparaît. Le Maître tend le bras et appuie sur le bouton. Au même moment, Tegan hurle :

« Maître, non ! »


	5. Partie 1 L'Administrateur

**Chapitre 5 : L'Administrateur**

« Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est ce qu'il veut ? » continue Tegan d'une voix saccadée par la décharge d'adrénaline.

L'appareil ne devait pas être activé, car il ne s'est rien passé. La jeune femme, elle, n'a même pas enlevé sa main du bras du fauteuil. Celle du Maître par contre, est en suspension au dessus de l'interrupteur qui va décider de sa vie ou de sa mort. Il hésite à donner un second coup.

« N'avez-vous donc pas compris ? lui demande-t-elle doucement. Ce type dans la salle du procès ?

– Comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » balbutie le Maître.

Ses yeux bleus vont et viennent sans cesse entre le bouton mortel et un point qui se situe an niveau du menton de Tegan. Il n'ose pas la regarder en face. _Tiens, il y a un progrès,_ pense-t-elle. _Décider de ma mort commence à le gêner._

« De nous deux, vous êtes pourtant le plus intelligent, et vous n'avez toujours pas saisi ? »

Agacé, il rétorque :

« Saisi quoi, Mme Jones ? »

Elle ne relève pas la pitoyable tentative pour l'énerver à son tour, et termine ses explications :

« L'homme qui a fait notre procès et nous a si magnanimement offert de nous massacrer l'un l'autre, c'est lui, c'est le Doc… enfin le Valeyard.

– Impossible ! Je l'aurais senti. Nous ressentons la présence d'un autre Time Lord.

– En êtes-vous certain ? Est-ce que la paroi transparente qui vous séparait n'aurait pas pu avoir un effet de bouclier ?

– Impossible ! » répète-t-il.

Mais elle le sent beaucoup moins convaincu.

« Admettons que ce soit lui, reprend-elle. Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il cherche à faire ? »

Le Maître émet un grognement.

« Vous pousser à une action criminelle pour vous garder du mauvais côté.

– Mais si nous ne décidons pas, nous mourrons tous les deux. Il n'y aura plus personne pour s'opposer à lui, argumente le Maître.

– Il n'y aura de toute façon plus personne d'assez fort. Ne l'avez-vous pas dit vous-même ? Seul, vos chances sont à peu près égales à zéro. Pour ma part, je préfère ma mort plutôt que d'appuyer sur ce bouton pour causer la vôtre. Et pourtant, ajoute-t-elle amèrement, j'ai toutes les raisons de vous en vouloir.

– Pourquoi ? Oh oui, bien sûr. murmure-t-il.

– Vous aviez oublié ? fait-elle sombrement. Le bourreau ne garde pas le souvenir de ses victimes, bien entendu. »

Il lève enfin les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

– L'êtes-vous réellement ?

– C'est ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là, non ?

– Mais est-ce sincère ?

– Non. La mort de cette femme a laissé peu de traces dans mon esprit.

– Dans le mien oui. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était comme ma grande sœur. Je lui racontais toutes mes petites histoires. Elle me manque encore, même des années après, comme maintenant.

– Maintenant, nous sommes dans une situation critique ! Évoquer les chers disparus ne nous aidera pas. »

Elle remarque qu'il tient toujours sa main au dessus du bouton.

« Allez-vous tenter à nouveau ? demande-t-elle en le désignant du menton. Moi non. »

Elle lève son propre bras et agite les doigts comme lorsqu'on salut quelqu'un de loin. Puis elle le repose.

« Je ne le ferai jamais, affirme-t-elle à nouveau. Alors ? »

Lentement il replie ses phalanges pour former un poing qui menace toujours de s'abattre. Il est tendu vers l'avant, autant que le lui permettent ses liens. En revanche, Tegan est assise avec une apparente décontraction.

« À partir du moment où on accepte l'inévitable, tout devient plus facile, déclare-t-elle. Vous souhaitez me tuer pour survivre encore un peu – encore un peu seulement, souvenez-vous ? Allez-y. Je ne m'y oppose pas. »

Ils se regardent. Elle est souriante, lui nerveux.

« Vous êtes venu me chercher pour avoir de l'aide, reprend-elle. Pour savoir comment devenir "bon", afin que le cosmos retrouve un équilibre. Je pense que ceci fait partie des leçons. »

Lentement, il ramène son poing sur le bras du siège, et s'appuie sur le dossier.

« Bien joué, Mme Jones, énonce la voix, toujours aussi monocorde, de leur tortionnaire. À vrai dire, vous tuer maintenant ne serait pas très amusant. Vous ne verriez pas la suite. Et ça risque d'être intéressant. Cependant, là, pour l'instant, j'ai affaire ailleurs. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais je dois vous laisser un moment.

– Qui êtes-vous, intervient le Maître. Qui es-tu ? Lui, le Docteur, le Valeyard ?

– Ta petite amie a deviné. C'est tout à fait charmant que tu sois allé chercher une de mes anciennes compagnes. Mais si tu espérais qu'elle puisse me reconvertir, tu en es pour tes frais.

Ces noms ne sont plus d'actualité, ajoute-t-il. Le Valeyard, c'était pour impressionner, à une époque où je pensais encore que c'était le meilleur moyen pour réussir. Non, appelez-moi l'Administrateur, maintenant. Et mes administrés m'attendent sur plus d'un milliard de mondes. Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps.

– Attendez ! s'exclame Tegan. Comment avez-vous pu changer autant, Docteur ? Vous dont le seul but était de visiter les merveilles de l'univers ? Vous n'aimez plus ça ?

– C'est bien plus amusant d'enfermer les gens dans des procédures administratives inextricables. De les voir se battre, se débattre et ne jamais perdre espoir, alors qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. »

Dans le haut-parleur, ils entendent un tintement. Comme celui d'une pièce de monnaie qu'on ferait tomber sur le sol.

« Pile, tu perds. Face, je gagne, émet la voix, toujours aussi monotone.

– Si cela vous amuse tellement, pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens aucune joie ? lance Tegan.

– Comment souhaiterais-tu que je la manifeste ? répond froidement l'Administrateur. Par un rire maléfique ? L'attribut traditionnel des méchants de pacotille ? J'en ai usé à une certaine époque. Plus maintenant. C'est tellement démodé ! »

Un déclic leur apprend que le son est coupé.

Puis ils sont libérés, et les fauteuils s'effacent dans le sol, tandis que le mur entre eux reprend son opacité. La porte donnant sur le corridor s'ouvre.

Tegan sort de la pièce. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Il y a juste ce couloir qui part tout droit. Comme il est d'une couleur parfaitement neutre, il est difficile de voir exactement sa longueur. Elle suppose qu'elle va certainement regagner son étroite cellule.

Elle commence donc à marcher, bien qu'elle n'y ait pas été invitée. Au bout d'une centaine de pas environ, le couloir est coupé par un autre, perpendiculaire. Trois directions s'offrent à elle, désormais : tout droit, à gauche ou à droite.

« Tegan. »

Elle tourne vivement la tête. Le Maître arrive par le couloir de droite. Elle a l'impulsion de se précipiter dans ses bras comme on le ferait d'une personne très aimée qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps, mais elle arrive à la refouler.

_Ma pauvre fille,_ songe-t-elle. _Voilà à quoi t'a réduite la solitude ! À des envies d'étreindre le Maître !_

Il s'arrête à côté d'elle.

« J'ai déjà tourné dans deux ou trois directions différentes, explique-t-il, et ceci m'a tout l'air d'être un labyrinthe.

– Il s'amuse avec nous ? questionne-t-elle.

– Probablement.

– Alors, que faisons-nous ?

– Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Marchons, mais restons ensemble. »

**oooooooooo**

C'est bel et bien un labyrinthe. Les couloirs se croisent à angle droit, mais de façon irrégulière et aléatoire. Le Maître arrive à mémoriser les chemins, à établir un plan, mais lorsqu'ils tentent de revenir sur leurs pas, ceux-ci ont changé.

De façon totalement aléatoire également, au détour d'un croisement, ils trouvent une carafe d'eau ou une assiette de nourriture.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, le Maître avait failli boire entièrement le contenu du broc, avant de réaliser que Tegan devait aussi avoir soif.

« Désolé », avait-il émis, avant de lui tendre les dernières gorgées qui restaient au fond.

Le mot avait sonné juste cette fois-là.

Par la suite, il avait toujours scrupuleusement réparti entre eux les maigres ressources qui leur permettaient tout juste de ne pas mourir de faim.

Il leur arrive de passer l'équivalent de deux jours terrestre sans rien trouver. Puis dans la même journée, une dizaine de repas et de bouteilles d'eau apparaissent. C'est toujours trop ou pas assez.

Même si Tegan préfère la présence du Maître à la solitude qu'elle a connue auparavant, sa compagnie n'est pas toujours agréable. Il leur arrive assez souvent d'échanger des paroles acides et elle a eu plusieurs fois l'envie de le planter là et de cheminer de son côté.

C'était même arrivé, mais au bout de peu de temps, elle avait regretté de s'être séparée de lui. Heureusement, ils s'étaient retrouvés au hasard de leurs déambulations et là aussi, elle avait dû résister à l'élan de se jeter dans ses bras.

De temps en temps, de plus en plus souvent, il s'arrête soudain et lui demande :

« Vous avez senti ?

– Non, rien.

– Une vibration. Un tremblement de terre. La planète va mal. L'entropie gagne l'univers de plus en plus vite.

– Je n'ai rien senti.

– Moi oui. »

Elle commence à se demander s'il n'est pas en train de devenir fou, lorsque le sol se met à danser. C'est très bref, mais suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« J'ai bien senti cette fois-ci ! grommelle-t-elle en se remettant debout.

– Force trois sur l'échelle de Rassilon, précise-t-il. Les précédents n'étaient que de force un.

– Combien y a-t-il de degrés sur cette échelle ? demande-t-elle.

– Douze. Enfin, à douze, c'est carrément l'explosion du monde. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun instrument ait déjà mesuré une telle amplitude.

– Probablement parce que l'instrument et la personne qui l'a constaté ont disparus dans l'explosion de leur planète, ironise Tegan.

– Certainement, répond-il avant de réaliser que c'est une plaisanterie. Oh, très drôle, grogne-t-il. Vous avez vraiment le cœur à rire ?

– Pas du tout ! rétorque-t-elle. C'est juste une façon de ne pas sombrer complètement. Cela fait combien de temps que nous marchons ainsi sans but ? Et pourquoi marchons-nous d'abord ? Nous savons très bien que nous n'arriverons nulle part. Que nous tournons en rond dans ce labyrinthe qui se modifie sans arrêt. Pourquoi ne pas rester assis, dans ce cas ? »

Elle se laisse glisser à terre, le dos appuyé contre une des parois et enfouissant la tête dans ses bras, elle éclate en sanglots. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sent qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Tegan est tellement épuisée, sans espoir, qu'elle serait capable de chercher du réconfort auprès de n'importe qui. Et la seule personne disponible, à ce moment-là, c'est le Maître. Elle appuie sa tête contre lui. À sa grande surprise, il lui caresse la joue.

« Je commence à prendre le coup, non ? demande-t-il.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? murmure-t-elle, se sentant à peine la force de faire preuve de curiosité.

– Les gestes qui montrent qu'on a de la compassion pour quelqu'un. C'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tegan ne sait plus ce qu'elle ressent devant ce mélange de cynisme et de naïveté. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Qu'il mime des sentiments qu'il n'éprouve pas ou qu'il souhaite bien les accomplir ? Son désir être un bon élève ou que, malgré cela, son attitude soit quand même réconfortante ?

_Peu m'importe que ce ne soit pas sincère !_ pense-t-elle. _Actuellement, je me satisferais même d'une bonne imitation._

« Mettez votre bras autour de mes épaules, répond-elle. Et serrez-moi contre vous. Ce sera parfait. »

_Si on m'avait dit à une certaine époque que j'éprouverais du plaisir à me retrouver dans les bras du Maître,_ songe Tegan, _j'aurais ri ou traité la personne de folle._

« Dites-moi, reprend-elle, sa tête appuyée contre celle de son compagnon de captivité, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce Valeyard ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment il pouvait être le Docteur. Je sais que vous changez un peu de personnalité en vous régénérant, j'ai pu le constater moi-même, mais là, c'est l'exact opposé de l'homme que j'ai fréquenté. »

Le Maître ne répond pas tout de suite et Tegan pense qu'il va juste lui offrir une réplique méprisante sur l'impossibilité de comprendre quelque chose d'aussi complexe pour une humaine.

« Je l'ai déjà rencontré, commence-t-il enfin. Je veux dire sous sa forme de Valeyard. Il semble qu'il ait réussi à changer cette forme, puisque je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire comment il s'y est pris.

– Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change autant ? l'interrompt Tegan. Vous avez dit "au cours de sa dernière régénération".

– Je reviens sur cette histoire de yin et de yang, poursuit-il, car elle peut à nouveau très bien illustrer ce qui s'est passé. Nous sommes d'accord que, dans l'ensemble, le Docteur peut représenter le yang, c'est-à-dire la force bénéfique, positive, bonne. Cependant, dans son caractère, il y a aussi des parcelles de yin, des côtés obscurs, sombres, mauvais.

– J'ai remarqué, soupire Tegan.

– Moi aussi, grogne le Maître, et plus souvent qu'à mon tour.

– Oh ! murmure-t-elle surprise. Vous avez eu à en souffrir ?

– Je préfère ne pas en parlez, coupe-t-il.

– D'accord, continuez.

– À sa douzième régénération, tous les côtés négatifs de son caractère se sont amalgamés et ont surpassés les côtés positifs. Le résultat a été un Docteur qui a basculé du côté du mal. Il a d'abord tenté de se supprimer lui-même alors qu'il était dans sa sixième vie. _[voir The Trial of a Time Lord]_

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? interroge-t-elle. S'il se supprimait, il disparaissait aussi.

– Oui et non. Il disparaissait en tant que Docteur, mais il récupérait les régénérations suivantes en tant que Valeyard. Actuellement, n'ayant pas réussi, il n'a plus qu'une vie. Une fois celle-ci terminée, l'individu, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, finit par mourir, définitivement cette fois-ci.

– C'est pour ça que vous-même avez "récupéré", comme vous dites, le corps de Tremas, le père de Nyssa, remarque Tegan. Parce que vous étiez arrivé à la fin de vos vies. »

Un silence gêné s'installe et la jeune femme regrette ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Pardon, murmure-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait de mal, alors que vous tentez de changer.

– Mais oui ! s'exclame-t-il. Ça doit être ainsi qu'il s'y est pris, lui aussi !

– Vous voulez dire qu'il a pris le corps de quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Tout à fait ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas senti sa présence et que je ne l'ai pas reconnu ! Je ne sais comment il a acquis ce pouvoir, mais ça ne peut être que ça. »

À cet instant, le sol se soulève. Le séisme s'est déclenché brutalement, sans avertissement, les faisant basculer dans un monde de chaos.


	6. Partie 1 Krakatoa

**Chapitre 6 : Krakatoa**

Les secousses sont si violentes que leur petit monde angoissant et ordonné de couloirs rectilignes explose. Les murs s'affaissent autour d'eux. Ils ne semblent pas faits dans un matériau capable de casser nettement et de s'écrouler.

Ils fuient comme ils le peuvent pour ne pas être engloutis. Rapidement, le Maître distance Tegan. Il est plus fort et plus agile. Il grimpe en quelques bonds par-dessus les amas qui leur barrent le passage, ou se glisse avec aisance dans les goulets formés par les parois qui s'avachissent.

Elle l'appelle pour lui demander de l'attendre, mais, fidèle à lui-même, il cherche à sauver sa peau avant tout. Bientôt, elle se retrouve à nouveau seule, à tenter de se sortir de cet inextricable chaos.

Il y a une accalmie.

« Maître, où êtes-vous ? hurle Tegan. Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Elle est en bas d'une cavité. Autour d'elle, ce qui fut leur monde clos pendant _"Un mois, six jours et quinze heures, lui avait dit le Maître la veille. En comptant dans vos mesures terrestres. – Comment pouvez-vous être si précis ? avait-elle rétorqué. – Je suis un Time Lord, je ressens le passage du temps", lui avait-il répondu d'un ton méprisant, en haussant les épaules._

Au dessus de sa tête, elle voit enfin le ciel, mais gris, plombé. Elle sent du vent souffler, assez fort même. Elle commence à tenter de grimper, mais elle n'est pas très habile et sa progression est lente. De plus, ses pieds nus s'écorchent aux arrêtes vives là où le matériau, plié à l'extrême, a fini par céder.

« Eh bien, vous venez ? » l'interpelle le Maître.

Il la regarde d'en haut.

« Il faut gagner un endroit dégagé, ajoute-t-il. La prochaine fois, tout ça va s'aplatir comme une crêpe, et il ne fera pas bon être en dessous. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester qu'elle irait plus vite s'il lui donnait un coup de main, mais elle n'en a pas le temps.

Le tas de déchets sur lequel elle est en train de grimper bascule, tandis qu'un nouveau tremblement de terre secoue les environs.

**oooooooooo**

Tegan pousse un hurlement de douleur. Ce sont d'ailleurs ses propres cris qui la tirent de l'inconscience. Elle a mal partout, mais le bas de son corps est l'objet des plus grandes souffrances. Parvenant difficilement à se redresser sur un coude, elle constate que ses jambes sont prises dans les décombres.

Le Maître est accroupi près d'elle.

« J'ai essayé de vous dégager, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à vous faire crier, explique-t-il.

– D'accord, c'est à vous que je dois cette belle douleur ! » réplique-t-elle aigrement.

Sans répondre directement, il ajoute :

« Si vous essayiez de reculer pendant que je soulève ?

– Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir la force, murmure la jeune femme.

– Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. À la prochaine, nous allons être ensevelis. Faites un effort ! »

Elle sent qu'il s'impatiente. Il jette des regards inquiets aux masses en équilibre au dessus d'eux.

« Allez-y », soupire-t-elle.

Appuyée sur ses coudes, elle met ses membres inférieurs à la torture, pendant qu'il se glisse sous ce qui ressemble à une poutrelle et la pousse des épaules. Leurs efforts sont vains. Le seul résultat, c'est que Tegan a encore plus mal, et que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« C'est trop lourd, grogne-t-il finalement en s'arrêtant et en revenant s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

– Partez, souffle-t-elle, les traits tirés par la souffrance. Laissez-moi là et allez-vous-en.

– Si je fais ça, ce n'est pas un acte très positif, non ? demande-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que ferait quelqu'un de bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle essuie les larmes et ce qui coule de son nez avec sa manche et soupire :

« Non. Ce serait logique, puisque je ne peux pas vous suivre et que vous ne pouvez pas m'en sortir, mais ce ne serait pas un acte de bonté. »

Il hésite. Le bruit d'un éboulement retentit à peu de distance. Il se dresse et elle le sent tiraillé entre son instinct qui lui dicte de fuir ce lieu dangereux, et sa volonté de devenir quelqu'un de bien pour rétablir l'équilibre du cosmos. La deuxième option ayant le même but que la première, d'ailleurs : sa survie.

Finalement, il s'accroupit à nouveau. Sans grand enthousiasme, de toute évidence.

« Que dois-je faire pour vous réconforter, cette fois-ci ? » interroge-t-il.

Malgré sa situation désespérée et la douleur à peine supportable, Tegan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_Il essaye vraiment très fort,_ songe-t-elle. _Ce serait presque touchant, si je ne savais pas que son but ultime reste parfaitement égoïste._

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose, je le crains, lui répond-elle. Sauf si vous avez une seringue de morphine sur vous. »

Elle s'est rallongée et pose ses deux bras repliés sur ses yeux pour éviter l'éblouissement du ciel livide. Au bout d'un moment, elle perçoit que le Maître s'agite autour d'elle. Finalement, il soulève son torse avec précaution et enlève les pierres sur lesquelles elle était couché et qui lui rentraient dans le dos. Puis elle sent qu'il glisse quelque chose de plus moelleux sous sa tête.

Elle le regarde. Il a enlevé sa tunique et l'a pliée pour en faire un coussin.

« Merci », souffle-elle, reconnaissante.

Puis elle ajoute :

« Vous voyez, ça vient. »

Il hoche la tête sans répondre.

**oooooooooo**

La nuit est tombée. Ils sont toujours là. Il n'a pas réessayé de la dégager, car l'amas sous lequel elle est coincée est d'une grande instabilité. Une légère secousse, au crépuscule, a décroché plusieurs éléments qui le retenait un peu et on a l'impression qu'un soupir suffirait à le renverser sur eux.

Tegan passe par des phases de semi conscience où elle rêve qu'elle est chez elle à Perth en train de parler avec Brian, et d'autres où elle est complètement réveillée et souffre horriblement.

C'est au cours d'un de ces moments de lucidité qu'elle perçoit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Le Maître semble l'avoir remarqué aussi, car il chuchote :

« Vous entendez ? »

Un frissonnement furtif et un glouglou inquiétant.

« De l'eau ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Au même instant, elle ressent de l'humidité sous ses fesses. En quelques secondes, le flot monte suffisamment pour la recouvrir déjà presque entièrement. Le Maître récupère sa tunique sous sa tête et l'enfile. Elle pense qu'il va l'abandonner, maintenant. Là aussi, c'est logique : il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire.

Mais il reste, et la tient assise pour que sa tête soit hors de portée de noyade… pour l'instant. Car l'eau monte toujours plus vite. Un vent de tempête se lève aussi, produisant un tel raffut qu'il devient difficile de s'entendre.

« Allez-y ! Partez ! lui crie-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de se noyer tous les deux. »

A-t-il compris ou pas ? En tout cas, il ne la lâche pas. Le liquide arrive à la bouche de la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle l'entoure de ses bras, elle aussi, s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

Une immense vague submerge le lieu où ils se trouvent. Elle les engloutit, mais elle soulève aussi tous les objets environnants. Tegan sent qu'elle est libérée. Elle n'a guère le temps d'éprouver du soulagement de ne plus être coincée, elle perd rapidement connaissance.

**oooooooooo**

À nouveau, c'est la douleur qui la réveille. Il fait toujours nuit et le bruit de tempête n'a pas cessé. Cependant, il est différent. À celui du vent, se mêle un son rythmé qu'elle identifie bientôt comme celui de grosses vagues s'écrasant sur une plage.

Il n'y a pas de lune et il fait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit. Le ciel est à peine d'un ton plus clair que le reste du paysage. Elle arrive péniblement à se redresser et tente de percevoir ce qui se trouve autour d'elle. Sous ses doigts, un sable grossier mêlé de divers objets : petits cailloux, brindilles, coquilles d'animaux marins aussi probablement. Elle n'est pas sur Terre, la faune et la flore doivent être différentes de ce qu'elle connaît.

« Maître ? » appelle-t-elle.

Elle éprouve un immense soulagement, lorsqu'elle entend, tout à côté d'elle :

« Je suis là. »

Il pose la main sur son épaule. Elle la saisit dans la sienne et la serre fortement.

« Dieu merci », soupire-t-elle.

Puis elle questionne :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?

– L'eau nous a emmené jusqu'ici. J'ai eu du mal à nous maintenir à la surface.

– Vous ne m'avez pas laissée tomber, remarque-t-elle.

– Non », grogne-t-il.

Il continue, changeant de sujet :

« Vous avez une jambe cassée. J'ai regardé pendant que vous étiez inconsciente. Ça va être simple pour se déplacer ! ajoute-t-il, mécontent. Je vais devoir vous porter.

– Si vous m'aviez donné un coup de main, dans les gravas, au lieu vous enfuir sans m'attendre, je ne me serais pas cassé la jambe ! s'insurge Tegan.

– Si vous étiez capable de vous occuper de vous-même ! Ah, les Humains ! râle-t-il.

– Qui est venu me chercher ? siffle-t-elle. Vous aussi, vous avez parfois besoin de quelqu'un dans un domaine où vous n'excellez pas ! »

La réplique cinglante qu'elle attendait ne vient pas. En revanche, il resserre sa main sur son épaule et murmure :

« Excusez-moi. J'apprends. Et il semble que je ne sois pas très doué.

– Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal, murmure-t-elle. C'est difficile d'aller contre sa nature. Tiens, ajoute-t-elle, le jour se lève. Nous allons y voir un peu plus clair sur notre situation. »

Un très pale soleil pointe dans un ciel toujours aussi bouché. Le vent souffle très fort et la mer qui leur fait face est déchaînée. Ils sont assez loin du rivage, aussi les vagues ne les atteignent pas. La côte est faite d'une longue plage adossée à une falaise de rocs noirs qui monte haut derrière eux. Vers leur droite elle dégringole en pente raide vers l'océan, mais sur leur gauche, elle remonte ensuite pour former une pointe solitaire que l'eau assiège.

Tegan constate que la jambe de son pantalon a été relevée et que la blessure est donc visible. Ce n'est pas agréable à contempler. Vers le milieu du tibia, une boursouflure violette montre la localisation de la cassure.

« J'ai profité de ce que vous ne sentiez rien pour remettre l'os en place, mais il faut l'immobiliser. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec les matériaux que je vais trouver ici. »

Elle le voit s'éloigner le long de la rive avec un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait envie de lui crier "Non, restez avec moi !", mais elle se sent ridicule d'être aussi faible et surtout dépendante de quelqu'un.

Il met un temps infini à la rejoindre à nouveau. Il vient enfin poser à côté d'elle des morceaux de bois flotté qu'il a ramassé, ainsi qu'un tas de fibres qui ressemble à de la bourre de noix de coco. Il choisit deux branches dont la taille et la rectitude lui semble convenir. Avec un caillou tranchant, il en fait sauter toutes les aspérités, les lisse du mieux qu'il peut.

Puis il enlève sa tunique une fois de plus et commence à en découdre les manches soigneusement. Ceci fait, il déchire dedans des bandes de tissus. Tegan le regarde s'activer avec admiration.

_C'est peut-être un mauvais homme au départ,_ pense-t-elle, _mais quand il entreprend quelque chose, il le fait bien._

Il enveloppe d'abord la jambe de Tegan dans les fibres qui se révèlent plus douces et moelleuses qu'elles n'en ont l'air. Puis il entoure l'os cassé avec les deux bouts de bois. Il l'avertit, les bandes de tissu dans les mains :

« Attention, ça risque de faire mal !

– J'ai déjà mal, répond-elle.

– Encore plus mal. Je vais devoir serrer.

– Je sais. Allez-y. Attendez ! Je m'allonge. Comme ça si je m'évanouis, je serais déjà par terre. »

Elle ferme les yeux et mord ses poings tandis qu'il termine son pansement.

Depuis qu'ils sont là, ils ont ressenti de nombreuses secousses. Pas très fortes, mais souvent assez rapprochées, au milieu de quelques minutes d'accalmie.

Après les soins, elle reste étendue, ce qui lui permet de percevoir le grondement dans sa tête avant même qu'il soit audible.

« Maître, commence-t-elle, j'entends…

– Le volcan entre en éruption ! l'interrompt-il.

– Quel volcan ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Ce qui est derrière vous, idiote ! hurle-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est ? »

Il est debout devant elle, ses yeux agrandis d'effroi contemplant la falaise qui est en réalité le flanc d'une montagne sur le point d'exploser. Le grondement et la vibration de l'éruption grandissent. Un _Bang !_ retentissant, et des dizaines de cailloux brûlants retombent sur eux.

Se protégeant le visage, elle le voit reculer, les bras sur la tête. Une vague de chaleur les atteint.

« La lave ! » vocifère-t-il.

Il recule toujours, vers la mer, la laissant là, à la merci des coulées de lave. Mais, avec un effort visible, il fonce à nouveau en avant, la rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il la soulève sans ménagements et la jette sur son épaule. Elle s'agrippe à son vêtement, tandis qu'il court pour échapper à l'avancée de la roche en fusion.

Rapidement, ils sont coincés entre le déferlement des énormes rouleaux venant de l'océan et l'écoulement volcanique. Entre ces deux maux, le moindre est de choisir la mer.

Le Maître lutte contre le flux géant. Tegan essaye de se faire aussi petite et légère qu'elle peut pour lui faciliter la tâche. Entre deux lames, il parvient à lui crier :

« Accrochez-vous à moi, j'ai besoin de mes deux bras pour nager. Je vais essayer d'accoster sur la pointe et d'y grimper, c'est notre seule chance. »


	7. Partie 1 Renouveau

**Chapitre 7 : Renouveau**

Ils atteignent enfin le haut de la pointe. Tegan ne pensait pas quiconque capable de nager ainsi en luttant contre le flot, d'atterrir sur une surface battue par les vagues sans se faire déchiqueter et ensuite de grimper sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avec un poids mort accroché au cou. Mais il l'a fait. Son instinct de survie est d'une force incroyable.

L'endroit où ils arrivent est une ancienne cheminée secondaire du volcan. À son sommet, une dépression d'une demi-douzaine de mètres de diamètre. S'il y a eu autrefois une végétation, il n'en reste plus rien. C'est de la rocaille nue comme tout le reste de l'île. Ils ont cependant une bonne surprise. Ils découvrent une mare d'eau douce. Sale, recouverte de cendres, sentant un peu le souffre, mais buvable quand même. Ils étanchent leur soif.

Puis le Maître trouve un creux de rocher où ils sont à peu près à l'abri des projections. Il s'assoit, le dos contre l'inconfortable paroi et place Tegan entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son torse. Il l'entoure de ses bras. Elle se laisse aller contre lui. La douleur physique est toujours très intense, surtout après avoir été ainsi trimballée. Mais elle sent bizarrement bien. Capable même de s'endormir dans cette position, malgré l'angoisse de leur situation.

Elle se réveille, après avoir somnolé quelques minutes. Suffisamment pour récupérer un peu de forces et surtout de lucidité. Et ce que lui dit son esprit, qui peut réfléchir à nouveau, ne lui plaît guère : ils sont dans un joli bourbier et les possibilités d'en sortir lui paraissent bien maigres.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir ? » murmure-t-elle.

Elle aurait envie de paroles réconfortantes, mais il ne répond pas. Ses bras sont retombés des épaules de Tegan et ses mains gisent de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Il dort aussi. Après tout, il vient de fournir un effort intense.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans les siens. Il grommelle, bouge un peu, puis s'immobilise à nouveau.

Le jour les éclaire à peine. Entre la tempête qui sévit en mer, le ciel couvert de nuages et la fumée venant du volcan, le soleil n'est qu'une lanterne sourde qui fait plus d'ombre que de lumière. Cependant, une de ces ombres en face d'eux lui paraît plus sombre que le reste. Elle a vaguement la forme d'un croissant aplati et Tegan pense que c'est un trou. Une grotte peut-être, où ils seraient plus à l'abri que là, où ils reçoivent encore des jets de petits cailloux brûlants.

Soudain, un _Pshhhh !_ crépite, venant d'en bas. Elle comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe, quand une colonne de vapeur s'élève dans le ciel. La lave vient de rencontrer la mer autour de la pointe. S'ils ne se mettent pas rapidement à couvert, ils vont être cuits comme dans une cocotte minute.

« Maître ! » crie-t-elle en lui secouant les mains.

Il se réveille et saisit immédiatement le danger.

« Là-bas ! »

Elle lui montre l'ombre plus foncée. Il se redresse et la soulève d'un même mouvement. Les quelques enjambées nécessaires pour parvenir de l'autre côté du creux suffisent pour les mettre en contact avec la vapeur. Tegan gémit lorsqu'elle sent la peau de ses mains et de son visage léchée par le nuage surchauffé.

C'est bien un trou qui semble s'enfoncer dans le sol, mais il est minuscule. La mince silhouette de Tegan s'y glisse à peine. Le Maître la pousse dedans. Son torse à lui ne passe pas. Elle le tient pas les mains et à l'aide de sa seule jambe valide essaye de le tirer à l'intérieur.

« Expirez à fond, lui dit-elle.

– Lâchez mes mains, répond-il. J'y arriverai mieux seul. »

Elle recule pour lui laisser la place, et assiste à ses efforts pour se couler dans la fissure trop étroite.

La terre tremble à nouveau. Horrifiée, elle voit le plafond de la grotte s'affaisser et elle entend le Maître hurler, la poitrine écrasée par la roche. Mais, presque aussitôt, le trou s'agrandit à nouveau. On dirait une bouche géante qui s'ouvrirait après s'être refermée. Elle rampe vers lui et l'attrapant par les bras, le tire lentement à couvert. Doucement, centimètres par centimètres, à l'aide de sa jambe droite, tandis que la gauche, dont elle ne sent même plus la douleur, heurte toutes les aspérités du chemin, elle pénètre dans le boyau en traînant le Maître derrière elle.

Comme elle ne ressent plus rien avec sa jambe morte, elle ne se rend compte que trop tard qu'un vide se creuse dans le tunnel et bascule dedans. Elle n'a pas le réflexe de lâcher les doigts du Maître et ils tombent tous les deux.

Leur chute n'est pas très longue. Suffisante cependant pour que le heurt de son pied blessé sur le sol, arrache Tegan à la réalité pour l'envoyer dans le doux pays de l'insensibilité.

**oooooooooo**

_« Hauts les cœurs, Tegan ! »_

_Le Docteur est là, devant elle. Ce n'est plus le petit bonhomme chafouin et malfaisant qui se fait appeler l'Administrateur, mais bien le Docteur, _son_ Docteur. Sa chevelure blonde est éclairée par un astre resplendissant. Il lui sourit et lui tend la main._

_« Où allons-nous ? demande-t-elle, pleine de joie et de confiance._

_– Voir les merveilles de l'univers. Il y en a tant que je voudrais te montrer. Et regarde, j'ai remplacé le TARDIS par un nuage. C'est bien plus amusant de voyager sur un nuage, non ?_

_– Un nuage, ce n'est que de la vapeur d'eau, remarque Tegan. Comment pouvons-nous tenir dessus ?_

_– Ô femme de peu de foi ! gronde-t-il soudain. Ton cœur est sec et froid, sans imagination. Tu nous mets en danger. Descends de mon engin, tu vas le faire tomber ! »_

_Il se précipite vers elle et la pousse dans le vide._

_« Docteur ! » hurle-t-elle._

**oooooooooo**

« Le Docteur n'existe plus, vous le savez bien. Inutile de l'appeler à l'aide, il ne viendra pas vous sauver. »

Elle est allongée dans une caverne de forme grossièrement semi sphérique. Une ouverture donne sur l'extérieur et l'éclaire de cette lueur pâle et fantomatique qui sévit depuis que le jour s'est levé.

Elle tourne la tête. Le Maître est agenouillé à côté d'elle. Il est dans un état pitoyable. Sa peau est brûlée à de nombreux endroits à cause de la vapeur. Il respire difficilement et elle se rappelle de la pierre qui l'a écrasé.

« Vous devez avoir des côtes cassées, lui dit-elle.

– Sans doute, grommelle-t-il. Quand on se fait mâcher par un morceau de rocher glouton, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle veut se redresser, mais il l'en empêche et l'avertit :

« Il vaut mieux que vous ne voyez pas ça. »

Elle se souvient tout à coup de sa jambe. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne ressente plus aucune douleur ? En fait, c'est comme si elle n'avait même plus de membre inférieur gauche.

« Pourquoi… commence-t-elle.

– Chut ! lui intime-t-il. Il faut que je me concentre. »

Tegan se tait. Elle l'entend haleter. Puis elle le voit se pencher, et son regard fixer un point vers le sol à l'endroit approximatif où devrait être sa jambe gauche.

Un trait de lumière doré fuse vers le plafond. Il s'éteint aussitôt.

Le Maître redresse la tête, respirant toujours lentement, difficilement. Puis il se remet en position. Tegan aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passe, mais elle n'ose plus intervenir.

À nouveau la lumière dorée, mais elle ne jaillit pas vers le haut cette fois-ci. Elle forme un volute qui tourbillonne un instant, puis redescend. Elle ne le voit plus directement, mais seulement sous forme d'un halo vibrant qui grossit et diminue comme un cœur qui battrait.

Un étrange picotement envahit son bassin, puis il se concentre vers son aine gauche. Bientôt le chatouillis gagne sa cuisse, son genou, son mollet, son pied.

Le Maître lâche un soupir. Il se rassoit sur ses talons.

« Vous pouvez regarder, maintenant », murmure-t-il.

Il lui tend même la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle contemple ses deux jambes. La droite est toujours gainée de cet informe pantalon gris qu'on lui a donné à la prison, mais la gauche est dénudée. On a déchiré le tissu jusqu'en haut. Et elle est parfaitement saine, sans aucune blessure. Plus de cassure, ni de vilaine enflure violette. Plus curieux encore, elle brille de la même lueur dorée qu'elle a vue à l'instant.

« Je crois… que j'ai un peu forcé la dose », balbutie le Maître.

Il s'allonge, le visage blême.

Tegan se sent curieusement en forme. Comment si elle venait de prendre un mois de vacances et non comme si elle avait traversé d'innombrables épreuves, plus dures les unes que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

Ce n'est plus seulement sa jambe qui brille, maintenant, mais toute sa peau. Elle lève les doigts à la hauteur de ses yeux et regarde les arabesques éclatantes qu'elle produit lorsqu'elle les remue.

« Maître, qu'est-ce que… »

Il est livide, d'un blanc de craie. Il respire par à coups. Il remue les lèvres, mais elle n'entend pas ce qu'il dit tant sa voix est faible avec le vacarme extérieur qui continue.

Elle approche son oreille de sa bouche et demande :

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Dans un souffle à peine audible, elle perçoit :

« Régénération… soignée avec… mal dosé… trop… »

Sa voix s'éteint.

« Vous m'avez soigné avec vos régénérations ? C'est ça ? J'ai vu le Docteur se régénérer, mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait soigner avec. »

Il ne répond pas. Tegan veut soulever la tunique pour voir les dégâts que le rocher a fait à ses côtes, mais à peine l'a-t-elle touché que la lumière sort de ses doigts et se répand sur le corps étendu. Il prend une inspiration et gémit.

_Et si je pouvais le faire moi aussi ?_ songe-t-elle en contemplant les spirales qu'elle forme avec ses mains.

Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, et il est trop mal en point pour lui expliquer, mais pourquoi ne pas le tenter ?

_Il faut juste que j'imagine un corps en bon état, en parfaite santé,_ pense-t-elle. _Bon sang, pourvu que je ne me trompe pas quelque part ! Les physiologies des Time Lords et des Humains sont assez différentes à ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

Elle déchire ce qui reste de la tunique et pose ses deux mains sur la poitrine du Maître. Puis elle se concentre, comme elle l'a vu faire. Des hélices de couleurs partent de chacun de ses doigts et l'environnent tout entier. Seulement, il n'y a pas que du doré, mais un rose pâle aussi, un vert tendre, un bleu pervenche. Et des couleurs plus fugitives qui apparaissent et disparaissent si vite qu'elle a à peine le temps de les voir : des étincelles rouges, un violet ardent, un éclatement d'indigo.

Comme tout à l'heure, il inspire tout à coup profondément, mais calmement. Les marques sur sa peau ont disparues. Plus de brûlures. Ses pommettes ont retrouvées leur couleur naturelle. Il ouvre les yeux.

« Vous allez mieux ? » le questionne Tegan.

Elle, se sent un peu moins bien. La fatigue pèse à nouveau. D'ailleurs, plus aucune lumière ne luit au bout de ses doigts. Quelque soit ce qu'il lui avait transmis, elle le lui a redonné.

Il s'assoit et passe une main sur son visage.

« J'ai essayé de vous soigner avec une ou deux de mes régénérations, murmure-t-il.

– Oui, vous l'avez fait, regardez ! »

Elle lui montre sa jambe parfaitement guérie.

« Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

– Je crois que vous n'avez pas réussi à le contrôler complètement. J'avais les mains pleines d'étincelles. Alors, comme vous aviez l'air de ne pas aller bien du tout, je vous l'ai rendu.

– Vous n'avez rien modifié au moins, s'inquiète-t-il en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Mes deux cœurs ? Mon système respiratoire annexe ?

– Heu, je ne savais même pas que vous aviez un système respiratoire annexe.

– Non, ça va, tout y est ! » soupire-t-il avec soulagement.

Puis il fronce les sourcils.

« Vous avez rajouté quelque chose ! accuse-t-il.

– Je vous jure que non ! » se défend-elle.

Presque aussitôt, elle remarque :

« Vous entendez ? On dirait que la tempête s'est calmée. »

Ils se lèvent et s'approchent de l'étroite ouverture. Au dehors, la mer s'étend, à peine houleuse. À l'horizon, les nuages se déchirent pour faire place à un ciel bleu mauve. L'éruption aussi a cessée. Si on entend encore le bruit de l'eau qui s'évapore au contact de la lave chaude, c'est sous forme d'une brume légère qu'elle monte jusqu'à eux.

« Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? demande Tegan.

– Avec ça ! »

Il montre dans un coin de la pièce, une épaisse corde à nœuds soigneusement enroulée autour d'un piton rocheux.

« Ce lieu est, ou était utilisé, on dirait, constate-t-il.

– Était plutôt, note Tegan. Cette corde me paraît plutôt vieille et en mauvais état.

– Non, c'est du solide. Elle supportera parfaitement notre poids. Venez. »

Il fait glisser l'objet par la faille.

« Vous allez y arriver ? demande-t-il à Tegan.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai les pieds nus…

– Alors, attendez », soupire-t-il.

Avec la même habileté dont il avait fait preuve quand il lui avait fabriqué une attelle, elle le voir détacher la corde du piton, en couper une longueur avec un caillou qu'il a rendu tranchant en le cassant en deux, rattacher le reste solidement.

Il défait le morceau de corde et le transforme en plusieurs ficelles qu'il tresse. Lorsqu'il a fini, l'objet forme une sorte d'étroite nacelle pourvue de quatre liens.

« Maintenant, lui ordonne-t-il, mettez-vous derrière moi et calez cet objet sous… votre postérieur. Puis vous me ferez passer ces deux liens-là par-dessus vos épaules et les deux autres au niveau de ma taille.

– C'est un porte bébé ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

– Un porte Tegan, répond-il. Vous vous tiendrez quand même à mon cou, mais ce sera plus commode pour vous et pour moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pendent tous les deux au bout du câble qui se balance parfois dangereusement prés de la paroi. S'aidant très peu de ses pieds qui lui servent plutôt à se tenir à distance du mur, il descend lentement vers la mer, sa compagne accrochée à son dos.


	8. Partie 1 Choix

**Chapitre 8 : Choix**

Ils prennent pieds sur la coulée de lave toute récente. Elle est déjà figée et a commencée à se refroidir.

« Restez accrochée à moi. Je sens la chaleur à travers mes semelles, vous vous brûleriez, lui indique le Maître.

– Vous me traînez comme un boulet, soupire Tegan. Vraiment, je ne vous suis pas utile à grand-chose. Je suis désolée.

– L'équilibre de l'univers est en train de se rétablir, répond-il. Ne le sentez-vous pas ?

– Non.

– Mais si ! Les tremblements de terre ont cessés, l'éruption volcanique s'est arrêtée. Si nous refaisons le test de la gravitation, je parie qu'elle doit être presque normale, maintenant.

– C'est dû à quoi ? interroge Tegan.

– Aucune idée. Peut-être le Gardien Blanc qui est intervenu.

– Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre qu'un tel chaos se soit installé ?

– Les morceaux de la Clé du Temps sont dispersés dans tout le cosmos. On ne les réunit pas en un claquement de doigts. »

Il s'arrête et commence à défaire les ficelles qui retiennent Tegan sur son dos.

« Vous pouvez descendre, maintenant. Ici, c'est presque froid. »

En effet, le sol est à peine tiède sous les pieds de la jeune femme.

Soudain, un vol d'oiseaux ou du moins de créatures ailées, traverse le ciel venant de derrière le volcan.

« Il faut que nous fassions le tour, explique le Maître. De l'autre côté, il y a de la vie, peut-être même allons-nous retrouver la ville où nous sommes arrivés.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y retourner, énonce Tegan.

– Il le faut. Je dois récupérer mon bracelet, sinon nous sommes coincés sur cette planète pour toujours.

– Vous avez raison », soupire-t-elle.

Après avoir marché sur les coulées de lave froides pendant le reste de la journée, ils s'arrêtent pour la nuit dans un creux qui offre un peu de confort.

« Je meurs de faim, murmure Tegan, lorsqu'ils sont installés pour dormir.

– Moi aussi. J'espère que nous arriverons à nous procurer quelque chose demain. »

Trouver le sommeil est difficile. Surtout qu'avec la nuit, une fraîcheur descend et leurs légers vêtements de toile sont insuffisants. Tegan grelotte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sent le Maître qui se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Son corps irradie une chaleur bienfaisante.

« J'ai remarqué déjà ça avec le Docteur, chuchote-t-elle à demi endormie, en se blottissant contre lui. Vous autres, Time Lords, n'avez jamais l'air d'avoir froid ou chaud.

– Nous sommes capable de réguler notre température interne pour faire face à des amplitudes importantes, explique-t-il.

– Mmh ! » répond Tegan.

Elle a juste le temps de marmonner « Merci » avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**oooooooooo**

« Elles sont peut-être empoisonnées », intervient Tegan.

Derrière le volcan, s'étend une forêt avec une végétation qui leur est inconnue à tous les deux. Ils viennent de rencontrer un buisson surchargé de baies oblongues d'un blanc transparent veiné de vert pâle.

« Il faut essayer, sinon nous ne le saurons jamais. »

Il décroche un des fruits et le met dans sa bouche.

« Pas mauvais, constate-t-il. Un peu fibreux et avec un arrière goût légèrement âcre, mais mangeable. »

Il s'assoit.

« Attendons de voir si cela me cause des problèmes, maintenant, dit-il.

– Et si c'est sûr pour vous, mais pas pour moi ?

– Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Prenez-en un tout petit bout. »

Tegan mord une minuscule bouchée de la drupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, n'ayant noté aucun malaise, ils satisfont leur faim avec les grains. Ce n'est pas du poison, mais ce n'est pas non plus agréable à manger, ce qui explique peut-être que les habitants, s'il y en a, ne les cueillent pas.

« À moins qu'il ne faille une autorisation pour ça aussi, remarque Tegan.

– Possible.

– Dans ce cas, nous nous sommes mis hors la loi, une fois de plus ! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans cette prison, gémit-elle.

– Je ne crois pas que cela arrivera. Il ne nous jouera pas deux fois la même partition, ce ne serait pas amusant pour lui. Ce qu'il va imaginer pour la suite sera certainement bien pire. »

Ils sortent de la forêt à la fin de cette deuxième journée. Une pente douce mène vers une plaine dans laquelle ils aperçoivent une ville. Ils entament à peine leur descente lorsqu'un bruit que tous les deux connaissent bien, et qui fait battre le cœur de Tegan, retentit.

Le TARDIS apparaît à une vingtaine de mètres. Le Docteur en sort, avec sa chevelure dorée, son costume de cricket et sa branche de céleri. Il adresse à Tegan un de ces larges sourires qui lui donne envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

« Docteur ! » s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle court vers lui, tandis qu'il lui ouvre les bras en s'exclamant :

« Tegan ! »

Mais une autre voix, derrière elle, l'appelle aussi :

« Tegan, attention ! N'y allez pas, c'est un piège ! »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne. Le Maître lui fait signe de revenir. Mais ce n'est pas le Maître avec lequel elle vient de vivre toutes ces aventures, c'est celui qu'elle a connu autrefois, celui qui a tué sa tante et volé le corps du père de son amie Nyssa.

« Ce n'est plus le Docteur, c'est lui, le Valeyard ou l'Administrateur comme il se fait appeler maintenant. Revenez ! »

À nouveau Tegan se tourne vers le Docteur. C'est pourtant bien son Docteur. Ses yeux ne la trompent pas. D'ailleurs il reprend la parole :

« Allons, Tegan, tu sais comment est le Maître ! Il essaye de te tromper. Ne t'a-t-il pas déjà fait assez de mal ? Viens avec moi, tu seras en sécurité. Nous avons tant de choses à voir, encore. Tant de merveilles ! Et j'ai besoin de toi à nouveau pour sauver le monde. Le sauver de lui ! »

Le Docteur tend un doigt accusateur vers le Maître.

« C'est une menace pour nous tous. Combien de gens a-t-il tué ? Combien de mondes a-t-il détruit ? Tu crois qu'il est de ton côté, mais c'est faux ! Il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à sa survie, qu'à sa personne. Tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu n'es qu'un instrument qu'il utilise. »

_Il a raison,_ songe Tegan.

Tout à coup, elle ne voit plus que les côtés négatifs de ce qui s'est passé. Qu'il s'est moqué d'elle quand le voyage dans le vortex l'a rendue malade. Qu'il a appuyé sans hésiter sur le bouton qui devait déclencher sa mort. Qu'il a bu toute l'eau du broc avant de lui en abandonner seulement deux ou trois gorgées. Qu'il l'a laissée se débattre dans les gravas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se casse la jambe.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il disparaisse pour toujours ? insinue le Docteur. Débarrasser le cosmos de cette vermine ? Tu es forte, Tegan, tu es déterminée. Tu es pleine de compassion pour les victimes. Mais cela suffit-il ? Un jour ou l'autre, ne faut-il pas prendre une bêche et écraser le serpent ? »

Le Docteur avance de quelques pas. Il a une arme dans la main et la tend à son ancienne compagne.

« C'est un staser, lui dit-il. Avec ça, on peut faire mourir définitivement un Time Lord. Il ne peut pas se régénérer.

– Tegan ! crie le Maître à nouveau. C'est à mon tour de vous le dire : ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il cherche à faire ? C'est vous, maintenant, qu'il veut attirer du côté du mal, en vous demandant de commettre un meurtre.

– Ce n'est pas un meurtre, c'est de la dératisation, lance le Docteur. Souviens-toi ! »

Des images passent devant les yeux de la jeune femme : le corps de sa tante, réduit à la taille d'une poupée. Les larmes de Nyssa qu'elle a si souvent essuyées. Adric emprisonné dans une structure et obligé de mettre son génie mathématique à son service à lui, le Maître, pour piéger le Docteur !

_C'est sa faute,_ clame la voix du Docteur dans sa tête, _tout ce mal, toute cette souffrance, c'est sa faute ! Toi-même, n'éprouves-tu pas encore souvent la douleur de la perte de Vanessa ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il tuée ? Pour rien ! Par méchanceté pure ! Élimine-le ! C'est une bonne action._

Tegan saisit l'arme. Elle vient vers le Maître en grondant :

« Vipère ! Que comptiez-vous faire, finalement ? Quel est votre plan tordu, cette fois-ci ? Me faire croire que l'univers est en danger à cause du Docteur ! Comment ai-je pu seulement me laisser convaincre ? Vous avez effectué deux ou trois tours de passe-passe, et j'ai adhéré à votre cause, sans me poser de question.

– Tegan, je vous en prie, plaide l'homme devant elle. Je t'en prie, regarde-le. Que vois-tu ? »

Elle pivote à nouveau la tête vers le Docteur. Durant une très furtive seconde, elle voit l'Administrateur, mais presque aussitôt, la haute silhouette lumineuse revient.

« Allez ! murmure celle-ci. Hauts les cœurs, Tegan ! Tu peux le faire. Et puis, nous partirons, tous les deux, voir les étoiles. Voir la Cascade de la Méduse. Voir les splendeurs de Minuit. Je peux t'emmener au temps des dinosaures assister au combat entre un brontosaure et un allosaure. Dans la Chine des Hans, admirer la Grande Muraille. Sur la caravelle de Christophe Colomb, au moment où il touche les côtes de l'Amérique. Hauts les cœurs ! Tire maintenant, Tegan, tire ! »

De ses deux mains tremblantes, elle pointe le staser vers la poitrine du Maître.

« Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? balbutie-t-elle, presque suppliante. C'est ce que vous devriez faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous enfuir. C'est ce que vous faites, d'habitude, non ? Fuir. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule avec lui. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner dans ses griffes.

– Allons, Tegan ! reprend le Docteur. Tu y crois, à toutes ses balivernes ? »

Des voix se mettent à chuchoter.

_Venge-moi, Tegan,_ gémit la voix de sa tante.

_Tegan, je pleure encore mon père,_ sanglote celle de Nyssa.

Puis d'autres encore qu'elle ne connaît pas, et qui lui demandent toutes la même chose : _Venge-moi ! Venge-moi ! Venge-moi !_

Et derrière elle, le timbre clair du Docteur :

« Tire, Tegan, tire ! »

Le Maître s'est mis en marche vers elle, lentement. Il la regarde dans les yeux. Il a toujours l'apparence de celui qu'elle avait appris à détester. Elle recule, et son doigt blanchit sur la gâchette.

« Tire ! lui intime le Docteur avec une certaine impatience.

– Réfléchis, dit doucement le Maître. Est-ce que le Docteur te demanderait de tuer ? Est-ce qu'il _t'ordonnerait_ de tuer ? Même quelqu'un comme moi ? S'il était acculé à une telle extrémité, est-ce qu'il n'en prendrait pas la responsabilité, et ne le ferait-il pas lui-même ? »

Tegan continue de reculer. Brusquement, elle se tourne, et balance le staser au bout de son bras, dans un grand mouvement circulaire. Elle le fait, non pas à la hauteur où serait la tête de son Docteur, mais plus bas, au niveau approximatif où devrait se trouver celle de l'Administrateur.

Elle voit l'arme pénétrer dans l'image du Docteur vers les épaules, mais elle ressent un choc comme si elle avait touché le crâne de quelqu'un. Aussitôt, les voix dans sa tête se taisent.

Sur le sol, dûment assommé, gît l'Administrateur. Alors, elle lâche l'arme, se laisse choir sur les genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Le Maître s'accroupit près d'elle, non sans avoir ramassé l'objet meurtrier.

« Vous allez bien ? s'enquiert-il.

– J'allais le faire, gémit-elle. J'allais vous tuer. Cela avait l'air si vrai ! »

Elle lève la tête.

« Oh, vous êtes revenu ! murmure-t-elle. Je vous voyais sous cet autre visage avec lequel je vous ai connu, vous savez, celui de…

– N'en dites pas plus ! Je comprends pourquoi vous me regardiez avec tant de haine. Mais venez, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. »

Il l'aide à se relever et l'entraîne vers le TARDIS. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouille les portes, puis commence à faire des réglages sur la console.

Tegan regarde autour d'elle. L'intérieur de la salle de commandes ne ressemble en rien à celui qu'elle a connu. Partout règne le gris, le terne, un rangement rigoureux et sans fantaisie. C'est si loin de la manière d'être du Docteur avec lequel elle a voyagé !

« Que faites-vous ? interroge-t-elle.

– Eh bien, nous prenons le TARDIS. Nous en avons besoin et ainsi, nous le coinçons sur cette planète.

– Vous voulez lui voler le TARDIS ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

Il arrête ses manipulations.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Lui _voler_, Maître ! Souvenez-vous : vous vouliez devenir quelqu'un de bien pour rétablir l'équilibre. _Voler !_ répète-t-elle.

– Oh ! Donc, ce n'est pas bien de voler, même pour une bonne cause ?

– Non, en effet ! Ne pouvez-vous pas le mettre en panne, si vous voulez le bloquer ici ?

– Si, je peux le faire. Il arrivera à réparer, un jour ou l'autre, mais ça va lui prendre du temps. Seulement, comment allons-nous partir, nous ?

– Avec ça ! »

Souriante, elle montre un bracelet métallique de couleur bronze doré qu'elle tient au bout de ses doigts.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? s'exclame le Maître.

– Il devait être dans sa poche, je l'ai ramassé dans l'herbe à côté de lui. »

Il boucle l'appareil autour de son poignet. À l'aide d'un tournevis miniature qu'il trouve dans la caisse à outils du TARDIS, il règle le lieu et la date de leur arrivée. Cette fois-ci, il étreint Tegan, tandis qu'elle appuie sa main sur l'objet pour être emmené avec lui.


	9. Partie 1 Épilogue

**Épilogue**

« Neuf heures dix, constate Tegan en consultant sa montre qui se trouve toujours sur la table du jardin. Vous deviez me ramener juste quelques secondes après que nous soyons partis.

– J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le faire après le départ de votre mari, s'excuse-t-il. Comment lui auriez-vous expliqué votre tenue ? Vous ne pouviez pas aller travailler comme ça non plus.

– Oh, c'est vrai, vous avez raison ! Je vais appeler l'aéroport pour dire que je suis un peu souffrante. Je mérite bien un peu de repos, après avoir sauvé l'univers, non ? » rit-elle.

Elle ajoute en entrant dans la maison :

« Venez, je vais vous trouver de quoi vous changer aussi. Ce sera trop grand, et pas dans votre style d'élégance, mais mieux que ce costume de prison en lambeau. »

Ils entrent dans le salon. Tegan s'apprête à se diriger vers sa chambre pour fouiller dans les placards quand elle aperçoit une enveloppe, posée bien en évidence contre une pile de livres au milieu de la table. De la grande écriture de Brian, un seul mot : son prénom.

Elle la saisit, surprise. Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de se laisser des notes. Ça doit être important pour qu'il l'ait fait.

« Vous permettez ? demande-t-elle.

– Oui, bien entendu. Je vais attendre dehors. »

Elle s'assoit sur une des chaises et déchire l'enveloppe. Elle en sort une seule feuille, couverte de cette même écriture qui prend toute la place.

_Ma chérie,_ lit-elle.

_Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas le courage de te dire ça en face. Mais cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je retarde sans cesse le moment de t'avouer que je souhaiterais que nous nous séparions._

_Nous n'avons jamais été bien accordés. Je ne t'ai jamais sentie proche de moi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que la Tegan que je voyais n'était pas la vraie Tegan. Ne me demande pas comment cela se fait, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer._

_Ça n'était pas très important. Tant de couples vivent ensemble toute leur vie en n'ayant rien en commun. Seulement, j'ai rencontré Madison._

« Madison, bien sûr », murmure-t-elle.

_Et là, j'ai su ce que c'était de ne faire qu'un avec une autre personne. Elle et moi nous entendons très bien, et nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas trompée, crois-moi. Nous attendons que la séparation soit prononcée, avant de nous lancer dans une vraie histoire d'amour._

_Ce soir, je vais aller dormir dans un hôtel. Je ne reviendrais à la maison que pour récupérer mes affaires. Je prends tous les torts sur moi et je te laisse tout ce que nous avons bâti et acheté ensembles._

_Je t'appelle demain pour que nous commencions à régler tout ça. J'espère seulement ne pas te faire trop de mal._

_Brian_

Tegan laisse retomber la lettre sur la table. Elle regarde, par la fenêtre du salon, le Maître qui déambule dans le jardin en attendant qu'elle ait fini de lire son courrier.

Elle sort à son tour.

« Rien de grave, j'espère, s'enquiert-il lorsqu'il la voit s'approcher.

– Non, répond-elle tranquillement. Brian me quitte et demande le divorce.

– Oh, je suis désolé ! Ça ne peut pas être à cause de moi ? C'est bien la bonne date, je ne me suis pas trompé de jour ?

– Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'a rien à voir. Dites-moi, ajoute-t-elle, que comptiez-vous faire après ? Enfin, je veux dire, maintenant, une fois que vous serez habillé décemment et que nous nous serons restaurés un peu ?

– Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Des milliards de mondes à remettre en route après le passage de l'Administrateur. Et, une fois qu'il aura pu sortir de sa tanière, quand il aura réparé son TARDIS, il faudra bien l'empêcher de nuire. »

Elle reste un moment pensive.

« Vous savez ce que je crois ? poursuit-elle. C'est vous qui avez remis le cosmos en équilibre.

– Je ne me sens portant pas différent, avoue le Maître.

– Je crois que vous n'êtes pas très différent, en effet. Lâché tout seul, vous retomberez vite dans votre ornière naturelle. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un, et plus rien ne me retient ici. »

Ils font les quelques pas qui les ramènent vers la maison. Au moment de passer le seuil, elle reprend :

« Je ne vous ai pas posé la question parce que nous avions bien d'autres chats à fouetter à ce moment-là, mais pourquoi avez-vous utilisé plusieurs de vos régénérations pour me soigner ?

– Vu l'état de votre jambe, c'était indispensable, ou la gangrène vous aurait tuée en quelques jours.

– Ça, c'est la raison je dirais "technique". Je voulais parler de la vraie raison.

– Je ne comprends pas, questionne-t-il, déconcerté.

– C'est un acte extrêmement altruiste. À l'opposé de votre caractère. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose de vital pour vous, à un moment où vous aviez du mal à le maîtriser en plus. À tel point d'ailleurs que vous vous êtes mis en danger. Heureusement, j'ai eu l'idée de vous le rendre et j'ai réussi le faire. Cet acte-là a été le petit caillou qui a fait pencher la balance pour que les deux plateaux soient à nouveau à égalité.

– Je ne sais pas, balbutie-t-il. Ça m'a paru la chose à faire à cet instant-là. »


	10. Partie 2 Liz

******Partie 2 **Chapitre 1 : Liz

Liz jette un très bref coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se situe en bas à droite de son écran. Les mouvements de ses yeux sont enregistrés, et regarder trop souvent l'heure est une faute professionnelle. Cela risque de lui valoir, à la fin du mois, une diminution de salaire. Celui-ci suffit déjà à peine à la faire vivre.

Encore quatre heures de travail ! Et plus qu'une pause de cinq minutes jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle calcule ce qu'elle pourra accomplir durant cette pause. Aller aux toilettes ou se dégourdir les jambes ?

Certes, aller aux toilettes est tentant, mais elles sont souvent bondées en fin de journée. Tandis que la position assise permanente fait souffrir son dos. Déambuler dans les couloirs lui fera du bien.

Un avertissement apparaît sur son écran : _RALENTISSEMENT DE LA FRAPPE, DEUX POINTS DE PÉNALITÉ_.

_Zut_, pense Liz, _ça m'apprendra à ne pas me concentrer._

Elle revient à son ennuyeuse tâche. Sur des formulaires pré-remplis, elle ajoute le nom du contrevenant, ainsi que la date et l'heure de l'infraction. Elle en a une interminable liste. Ce jour-là, elle fait des "sourire en public".

_Quels idiots !_ songe-t-elle. _Comment peut-on se faire prendre aussi bêtement ?_

Autour d'elle, dans des cases à peine assez grandes pour contenir un minuscule bureau et une chaise, des dizaines d'autres personnes tapent comme elle sur des claviers. Ils enregistrent les innombrables manquements aux règles qui se commettent quotidiennement dans la cité.

**oooooooooo**

« Voici, Mme Jones. »

La boulangère lui tend ses cent grammes de pain basique. Avec un œuf, ce sera son repas pour ce soir-là. Liz jette un regard d'envie vers les pains qui n'ont pas le goût de sciure de bois quand on les mâche, mais elle a rarement l'occasion d'en avoir. De temps en temps, en début de mois pour fêter une paye presque entière, mais c'est rare.

La commerçante lui a adressé un demi-sourire. De par son métier, elle y a droit. Liz lui répond "merci" sans étirer le moins du monde le coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne souhaite pas qu'une amende vienne encore rogner son étique budget.

D'un pas ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, elle rejoint son appartement. Ses douze mètres carrés, dans lesquels elle passe la majeure partie du temps. Entre le travail et le sommeil, ça ne fait pas grand-chose. De toute façon, que ferait-elle de plus ? Elle n'a pas les moyens de se payer des loisirs, et la seule chose qui lui reste sont les programmes diffusés par l'unique chaîne de télévision. Elle ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, mais ces programmes l'ennuient au plus haut point.

Son repas posé sur la table, elle mange distraitement devant l'écran allumé. En réalité, elle ne suit pas du tout la série fleuve qui compose l'essentiel des brèves conversations de ses collègues de bureau. Elle laisse son esprit dériver. Il s'écarte toujours vers d'étranges pensées. Ça aussi, elle le garde soigneusement pour elle. Elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver dans un asile pour déviance grave.

Elle s'imagine dans d'autres vies, très différentes de la vraie. Et très différentes les unes des autres, aussi.

Elle se voit enfant, courant dans un endroit avec plein de plantes et d'autres bambins. Il y a là un couple, un homme et une femme, qu'elle appelle "papa" et "maman". Rien à voir avec les instituts où sont élevés les gens.

Elle voit aussi des choses plus étranges encore. Un homme à cheveux blonds, habillé bizarrement, qui l'invite à voyager avec lui. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre tout ce qu'elle aperçoit au cours de ces voyages imaginaires, tellement c'est insolite.

_Comment est-ce que je peux concevoir de telles inepties ?_ songe-t-elle. _Peut-être est-ce vrai ? Peut-être que j'aurais besoin d'aller en asile quelque temps ?_

Mais cette pensée la fait frissonner de terreur.

Enfin, le dernier monde dans lequel elle se voit évoluer, comporte une petite maison isolée dans une très jolie campagne. Un homme grand et roux qui l'appelle "ma chérie" et… le reste lui échappe. C'est comme s'il se passait autre chose après, mais cet autre chose n'arrive jamais à sortir de son esprit.

Liz éteint l'écran de télévision. Elle se déshabille et se couche, après quelques rangements. Le lendemain, elle commence tôt, comme tous les jours. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes, la lumière va être coupée.

**oooooooooo**

_« Janet, je crois qu'il nous a retrouvé. »_

_Victor jette un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre de la petite chambre d'hôtel. Ils habitent là depuis quelques jours seulement. Ils viennent à peine d'arriver sur cette planète._

_La précédente leur avait donné du mal. Il avait dû utiliser des méthodes désapprouvées par la jeune femme. Pour arriver à faire comprendre à certaines personnes haut placées que leurs méthodes de gouvernement – suggérées par l'Administrateur – menaient leur monde à la catastrophe._

_« Je déteste quand vous avez recours à l'hypnose ! l'avait-elle apostrophé._

_– Je n'avais pas le choix ! avait-il rétorqué. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de passer des années sur chaque planète. »_

_Elle avait grommelé quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison._

_« N'empêche que je déteste…_

_– Oui, je sais, l'avait-il interrompue. J'évite ces méthodes-là quand je parviens à défaire ce qu'il a fait autrement. »_

_Janet se lève de son lit pour aller le rejoindre près de la vitre._

_« Comment peut-il nous avoir déjà repérés ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Il ne peut pas avoir réparé son TARDIS aussi vite. Il est sûrement toujours coincé sur cette planète où nous l'avons laissé._

_– Vous le sous-estimez, j'en ai peur, avait soupiré Victor. C'est une erreur que j'ai souvent commise, mais ce n'est plus le cas. De plus, en tant qu'Administrateur, il est encore plus efficace qu'en tant que Docteur. Parce qu'il n'a plus de scrupules qui bloquent son esprit. Il a toute liberté de faire ce qu'il veut, même ce dont il rêvait, mais que sa conscience refusait. »_

_Des chocs violents ébranlent leur porte._

_« Votre bracelet ! s'exclame Victor. Appuyez sur le petit bouton noir !_

_– Non ! réplique Janet. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir à la première anicroche…_

_– Je ne peux plus garantir ta sécurité, la coupe-t-il, la tutoyant soudain. Appuie ! …puie ! …Puie ! …PUIE !_

**oooooooooo**

_TiiT ! TiiT ! TiiT ! TiiT !_

Le réveil !

_Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce bruit désagréable_, songe Liz.

Elle reste quelques minutes assise dans les draps, à passer et repasser ses mains sur son visage encore brouillé de sommeil.

Le rêve !

Elle s'en souvient, maintenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ces rêves, elle en est sûre. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils ne s'évanouissent pas au matin sans laisser de traces.

Qui est cet homme avec qui elle semblait si familière ? Ce n'est pas le grand roux qui dit "ma chérie". Celui-là ne dit pas des mots comme ça. Avec celui-là, elle accomplit quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important et d'essentiel… à quoi ? Elle ne sait plus.

Vite ! Se laver, s'habiller ! Elle va être en retard !

_Encore des points en moins_, pense-t-elle.

Combien en a-t-elle perdu ce mois-ci ? Elle ne sait plus le compte exact, mais beaucoup. Trop. Tout son salaire va y passer. Que fera-t-elle si elle n'arrive pas à acheter simplement de quoi manger ?

Emprunter. Mais c'est aussi passible de pénalités. Et les remboursements sont exorbitants. Sinon, quand on ne peut plus payer, il y a la vente. Pas de ses biens. D'elle. Elle ne s'appartiendra plus, mais sera au gouvernement. Le sort des gens ordinaires n'est déjà pas reluisant, mais celui des "possessions d'état" est pire encore.

Elle sort dans la rue, s'efforçant d'accélérer l'allure tout en conservant le pas d'une citoyenne qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle est furieuse contre elle-même de s'être laissé aller à ces rêveries. Cela lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, et cela lui vaudra de gros ennuis d'ici peu, si elle ne se ressaisit pas.

« Mme Jones ? »

Deux individus l'encadrent et se mettent à marcher du même pas qu'elle. La question est rhétorique, bien entendu. Ils savent très bien qui elle est et s'ils sont là, c'est certainement pour elle. Liz sent son cœur accélérer.

« L'Administrateur veut vous voir. »

Elle voudrait demander pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose.

« C'est un grand honneur », ajoute un des deux hommes avec componction.

L'autre ne dit rien, mais Liz devine à sa raideur qu'il désapprouve que son camarade se laisse aller à des paroles inutiles. Il y a des chances pour qu'il le dénonce et que celui-ci prenne quelques mauvais points.

On l'emmène vers le palais du gouverneur. C'est là que l'Administrateur loge, lorsqu'il veut bien les honorer de sa présence.

Le faste et l'or de la demeure autrefois princière, puis devenue gouvernementale, n'est plus qu'un souvenir. La bâtisse n'a pas changé de forme, mais son intérieur n'offre plus que des murs gris, sans aucune décoration.

On ne fait pas monter à Liz les marches du grand escalier, mais on la dirige vers une petite porte à sa droite. Au bout d'un couloir, elle pénètre dans un bureau. Pas très grand, meublé sobrement d'une table et d'un fauteuil, ainsi que de quelques casiers de rangement. L'Administrateur est assis bien droit et la regarde entrer. Il lui désigne la chaise en bois qui est destinée aux visiteurs.

« Mme Jones, demande-t-il de sa voix neutre, comment se passe votre vie ?

– Bien, lui répond-elle, un peu plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Très bien, tout se passe à merveille.

– Hum ! "À merveille". Ne voilà-t-il pas un mot un peu trop enthousiaste ?

– Oui, pardonnez-moi, Administrateur, balbutie-t-elle. Tout est correct, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Désespérée, elle sent qu'elle s'embourbe.

« Correct ? Correct. Hum, correct. »

Il fait tourner le mot dans sa bouche comme s'il cherchait par quel biais l'utiliser contre elle.

Liz attend avec terreur le résultat de ces cogitations. Il reprend la parole :

« Cependant, je vois ici… »

Il tapote du bout de l'index un épais tas de feuilles sorties d'un dossier qu'il a étalé sur son bureau.

« …que votre comportement se dégrade au fil des jours. Vous accumulez les erreurs, les distractions… surtout les distractions. »

Il referme doucement le dossier.

« Ce mois-ci, votre paye a été réduite à néant à cause d'elles. Vous devez même de l'argent à l'état. Quel est le problème ? »

Liz ne sais que dire. Ce qui l'étonne le plus, ce n'est pas qu'on ait fini par s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenter de la réalité. Non, ce qui la surprend, c'est que l'Administrateur lui-même s'occupe d'une petite employée aux écritures qui perd pied.

« Je… je ne sais pas », finit-elle par balbutier.

Il ne faut pas se taire quand l'Administrateur vous pose une question. Quitte à répondre une sottise.

« À quoi rêvez-vous ? ajoute-t-il.

– Je… ne rêve pas, monsieur l'Administrateur. Je suis peut-être juste un peu fatiguée.

– Quel joli mensonge, déclare-t-il. Comme vous le savez, votre regard est filmé et analysé et vos pupilles se dilatent bien trop souvent durant votre travail. Comme si vous pensiez à autre chose que la tâche très importante qui vous est confiée. Quelque chose qui, apparemment, vous est agréable. Donc un rêve. »

Il se lève et fait signe à Liz de sortir de la pièce. Les deux hommes reviennent l'encadrer. Avant qu'ils l'emmènent à nouveau, l'Administrateur laisse tomber ces quelques mots :

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui va certainement beaucoup vous intéresser. »

Elle suit ses deux gardiens dans un ascenseur. Il s'arrête dans un sous-sol assez profond, d'après le temps qu'ils ont mis à descendre. Des corridors rectilignes gris clairs s'ouvrent devant eux. Liz a une impression de familiarité. Elle est déjà venue dans ce lieu ou dans un lieu semblable.

On la conduit dans une impasse. Le couloir s'arrête net. Elle se tourne et demande :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Mais il n'y a plus personne avec elle. Le fond du corridor s'efface et elle entre dans une pièce nue. Le seul objet est une tablette avec un gros bouton gris. Là aussi, cela réveille des souvenirs.

La porte s'est refermée derrière elle, et comme plus rien ne se passe pour l'instant, elle laisse sa mémoire travailler.

_Dans mes rêves, je devais appuyer sur un bouton comme celui-là, il me semble,_ songe-t-elle. _Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Non, moi, je ne l'ai pas fait ! Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un le faire. Qui ?_

Un visage commence à se former dans sa tête. Il est encore flou. Elle voit seulement des yeux bleus et une barbe.

La moitié droite du mur devient transparente.

Quelqu'un est assis sur le sol de cette partie de la salle. Il est enchaîné aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou. Ses entraves l'obligent à une position inconfortable. Celles des jambes l'empêchent de les allonger. Celles de la gorge l'obligent à se tenir le dos plaqué contre le mur. Il est vêtu de noir. Des habits sales, fripés, qui n'ont pas été changés depuis longtemps. De même, ses cheveux et sa barbe sont longs et embroussaillés.

Un nom surgit dans l'esprit de Liz : Victor ! Victor Lemaistre !


	11. Partie 2 Victor

**********Partie 2 **Chapitre 2 : Victor

_« Victor Lemaistre ! »_

_Tegan rit de bon cœur en voyant le nom sur les faux papiers que s'est fabriqué le Maître._

_« Le Maître victorieux, ironise-t-elle. Vous ne manquez pas de vanité, comme d'habitude._

_– À se fabriquer un faux nom, autant se faire plaisir, réplique-t-il. Ces papiers seront valables ici sur Terre et sur un certain nombre de colonies terriennes qui les acceptent. J'aurais juste quelques détails à modifier. Sur d'autres planètes, il va falloir que je me procure à chaque fois des exemplaires de documents officiels. Quel nom aimeriez-vous avoir ? Il vaut mieux éviter "Tegan"._

_– J'aime bien Janet. Mon amie d'enfance s'appelle ainsi. Et Chesterton était le nom de famille de mon professeur préféré à l'école._

_– Très bien, lui accorde-t-il. Allons-y pour Janet Chesterton ! »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ses propres faux papiers dans les mains, elle murmure :_

_« Victor vous va bien je trouve. Je vais vous appeler ainsi, désormais._

_– Il vaut mieux, rétorque-t-il. Sinon, quel intérêt de se fabriquer une autre identité… Janet ? »_

_Elle sourit._

_« En effet, Victor. Par où allons-nous commencer, maintenant que nous sommes prêts ? ajoute-t-elle._

_– Tout est là ! indique-t-il en tapotant sa tempe. Faites-moi confiance. J'ai mémorisé tous les mondes sur lesquels il a sévit. Je voulais vous donner ça aussi. »_

_Il sort de sa poche un bracelet semblable au sien. Il est seulement plus fin, dans une couleur plus or que bronze et les commandes de l'appareil se détachent en plus foncés._

_« Ce petit point noir, reprend-il, est une manette pré programmée. Si vous appuyez trois fois dessus – trois fois pour éviter une fausse manœuvre – le bracelet vous ramènera automatiquement dans le centre de Perth. C'est une sécurité au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. »_

**oooooooooo**

« Tegan, murmure Liz, en contemplant le prisonnier. Est-ce que mon vrai nom est Tegan ? Ou est-ce Janet ? »

Cela reste encore confus, même si les souvenirs reviennent, de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus précis.

La voix de l'Administrateur se fait entendre, presque chuchotante :

« Alors, Mme Jones, que dites-vous de cette personne ? Ne le reconnaissez-vous pas ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre… » marmonne Liz.

Ce doit être un miroir sans tain car, bien qu'il la fixe dans les yeux, le captif n'a pas l'air de la voir.

« Voyons si lui se rappelle de vous », reprend le ton monotone.

La surface transparente s'éclaircit, et l'homme réagit enfin à sa présence.

« Tegan ! » crie-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il secoue ses liens et râle à l'adresse de celui qui le retient enchaîné :

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit de la transformer en marionnette décérébrée, et de m'avoir laissé assister jour après jour à son insupportable vie ?

– Ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux, réplique tranquillement l'Administrateur. J'ai mieux que ça. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas réussi à la pousser à te tuer. Mais c'est sans doute parce que je n'avais pas appuyé sur les bons boutons. Je pense que j'ai trouvé l'argument décisif. »

Ces paroles font surgir de nouveaux souvenirs dans l'esprit de Tegan.

_Oui_, pense-t-elle, _je me nomme bien Tegan. Tegan Jovanka et j'ai épousé Brian Henson en revenant en Australie, après avoir voyagé avec le Docteur. Le Docteur qui est devenu lui, l'Administrateur._

Tout lui revient en masse. C'est comme un coup de poing, parce qu'elle saisit soudain ce que leur situation a de dramatique.

L'Administrateur avait réussi à les retrouver et à les attraper à nouveau. Il possède un réseau d'informateurs parfaitement rodé. Après s'être échappé de la planète où ils l'avaient bloqué, sa première action a été de les traquer.

Elle se souvient, maintenant. Même si elle avait appuyé sur le bouton la renvoyant à Perth, comme le lui avait demandé le Maître, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Leurs appareils spatio-temporels étaient brouillés. L'Administrateur s'était fait une joie de le leur démontrer.

La voix sirupeuse s'adresse à nouveau à elle :

« Tout est bien revenu, maintenant, chère Tegan ? Ton dernier repas contenait l'antidote à la drogue que tu ingurgites depuis des mois.

– Je me souviens très bien de vous… Docteur ! » lui lance-t-elle.

Elle se fait suppliante :

« Je vous en conjure, redevenez vous-même ! Redevenez celui avec qui j'ai passé de si bons moments, et de si terribles aussi, mais tous les deux du même côté !

– Pourquoi faire ? interroge-t-il. Tous mes efforts étaient vains. Tout ce que j'obtenais, c'était à peine de quoi contenir le flot du mal. Maintenant, je me laisse porter par lui, et c'est bien plus confortable. Ensuite, je le pousse dans ses limites extrêmes. C'est bien plus gratifiant. Au moins, je vois des résultats.

Mais, je ne suis pas là pour philosopher, ajoute-t-il. Je vais te proposer une alternative. D'un côté cet homme, qui a été un des plus grands maux que j'ai combattu autrefois. Qui a semé la mort et la souffrance autour de toi. De l'autre… »

La partie gauche du mur de la pièce devient transparente à son tour. C'est une autre salle, sans communication avec celle où se trouve le Maître.

« …ces enfants. Créatures inoffensives. »

Six bambins, de deux à quatre ans environ, sont attachés dans cette autre pièce. En ligne, lui faisant face. Ils ont pleuré et certains pleurent encore. Tegan sent son cœur se tordre à ce spectacle.

Ils sont liés de telle façon qu'ils ne peuvent bouger. Au dessus de la tête de celui qui se trouve le plus à gauche, une pointe d'acier. Elle frôle son crâne. C'est une fillette, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, aux grands yeux noirs. Elle fait partie de ceux qui ne pleurent plus. Elle renifle seulement de temps en temps. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là, morts d'angoisse ?

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? gronde-t-elle.

– Moi ? Rien, répond tranquillement l'Administrateur. À part lancer le compte à rebours. C'est toi qui va décider. Quand j'aurais déclenché le processus, tu auras cinq minutes avant que la pointe ne s'enfonce lentement dans la tête de cette enfant. Regarde de l'autre côté. »

Avec horreur, Tegan voit que la même pointe menace maintenant le crâne du Maître.

« Elle ou lui ? reprend la voix monocorde. L'innocente ou le coupable ? Pour arrêter la mort de la petite fille, tu dois appuyer sur ce bouton. Souviens-toi. Tu as refusé de le faire, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu n'as pas voulu voler sa vie pour sauver la tienne. Mais pour épargner celle de ces bébés, le feras-tu ? Parce que si tu ne te décides pas pour la première, cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un deuxième qui y passera. Ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. Oh, j'oubliais ! Tu vas devoir garder ta main sur l'interrupteur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort, sinon… Trois, deux, un ! C'est parti ! »

Une horloge lumineuse se matérialise sur les vitres. Un rond fait de soixante points qui s'éteignent les uns après les autres. Au milieu le chiffre cinq.

Elle se précipite sur la paroi qui la sépare du Maître.

« Vous avez entendu ? halète-t-elle.

– Oui. »

Il doit sentir le froid du métal sur son cuir chevelu. Elle voit son regard rempli de peur. Il avale difficilement sa salive.

« Faites-le, chuchote-t-il.

– Comment ? bredouille Tegan. Mais non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas assister à ça !

– Alors fermez les yeux, mais faites-le ! »

Il a presque crié cette fois-ci.

« Je ne vous reconnais plus, murmure-t-elle. Où est celui qui était capable de survivre à tout ? Et n'avait aucun scrupule à écraser les gens sur son passage pour…

– Que se passera-t-il si je vous demande de m'épargner ? la coupe-t-il. Les gosses vont mourir. Il trouvera de toute façon une autre manière de nous torturer. Et vous allez m'en vouloir d'avoir dû sacrifier ces enfants. Pour toujours. Vous ne pourrez pas plus me pardonner ça que… le reste. Autant en finir. »

Elle voit qu'il grelotte maintenant.

« Appuie sur ce bouton ! hurle-t-il. Avant que je perde toute dignité et que je me mette à pleurer comme un marmot ! »

Tegan regarde l'horloge. Il reste moins d'une minute. Elle s'agenouille parce qu'elle ne se sent plus capable de tenir debout, pose la main gauche sur ses yeux et, de la droite, elle tâtonne à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Ça y est, elle le sent sous ses doigts. Elle le presse en sanglotant. Si elle ne peut pas voir, elle va entendre. Et ils arrivent, plus vite que ce qu'elle craignait. D'abord des gémissements, puis des cris de douleur. Elle a la terrible tentation de relâcher, mais si elle le fait, ce sont les enfants qui vont mourir. Alors elle tient jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent, et qu'elle-même tombe sur le sol, inconsciente.


	12. Partie 2 est un loup pour l'Homme

**********Partie 2 **Chapitre 3 : …est un loup pour l'homme

Un souffle sur sa joue qui la chatouille. Elle sourit et grogne :

« Arrête Brian ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Désolé, ce n'est pas Brian. Ce n'est que moi. »

Elle ouvre brusquement les yeux.

« Vous ! Mais vous êtes… vous n'êtes pas…

– Mort ? Non. Comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Elle s'assoit, pendant qu'il se redresse pour lui laisser un peu de place. De place, il n'y en a guère, là où ils se trouvent. Le même genre de cachot qu'elle avait occupé seule. À peine plus grand.

« Un cercueil pour deux, murmure-t-elle.

– C'est à peu près ça », répond-il.

Elle le regarde. On lui a coupé les cheveux et la barbe et son costume tout fripé a fait place à une chemise et un pantalon blanc. C'est tout juste si quelques traces sur sa peau rappellent qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, il était enchaîné.

Elle-même est habillée de blanc aussi, un t-shirt et un pantalon.

« Mais j'ai entendu, balbutie-t-elle, je vous ai entendu… c'était horrible.

– Une bande son », explique-t-il.

Il préfère taire comment l'Administrateur a obtenu cet enregistrement.

« Mais… pourquoi cette comédie ? reprend Tegan.

– Toujours pour s'amuser, je suppose. J'étais presque sûr que cela allait se passer ainsi. Qu'il n'allait pas casser ses jouets. Il doit encore avoir quelques tours dans son sac.

– Vous voulez dire que vous saviez qu'il n'allait pas vous tuer ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Je n'en étais pas certain. Mais il y avait de fortes chances que non.

– Alors vous aussi, vous m'avez joué la comédie ! s'insurge-t-elle.

– Pour ça non ! J'avais réellement peur. Parce que je n'étais pas totalement sûr.

– Je me demande ce que sont devenus les enfants, murmure Tegan.

– Ramenés chez eux, je suppose. »

Elle se lève.

« Pourquoi nous a-t-il enfermé tous les deux ici ? commence-t-elle.

– Bonne question, Tegan », intervient la voix neutre de l'Administrateur.

Il continue :

« La solitude, vous l'avez déjà expérimenté. Mais il y a pire qu'être seul : être deux dans un espace où on ne peut avoir aucune intimité. Voyons combien de temps vous mettrez à vous dévorer l'un l'autre. »

Le silence retombe.

**oooooooooo**

Au bout de trois jours, ils n'ont reçu pour toute subsistance que de l'eau, sous forme d'un mince filet qui coule d'un trou microscopique dans un angle de la pièce. La recueillir pour boire leur demande de faire quelques acrobaties. Ils ont d'abord tenté d'en prendre avec leurs mains, mais la méthode la plus efficace est de coller ses lèvres au mur.

Le sol est auto nettoyant, comme précédemment, mais il leur faut quand même satisfaire leurs besoins dans un espace de cinq mètres carré en face de l'autre.

« Tournez-vous et bouchez-vous les oreilles », avait demandé Tegan au Maître la première fois qu'elle avait dû s'y résigner.

Par la suite, elle s'était contentée de lui faire un petit signe giratoire de la main, et il haussait les épaules avant de regarder l'angle opposé au sien. Il n'a pas l'air aussi pudique, mais c'est elle qui détourne les yeux quand il doit à son tour céder à l'appel de la nature.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour commencer à se lancer des mots désagréables. La troisième fois où Tegan murmure "j'ai faim", il grogne qu'elle est tout le temps en train de se plaindre. Le ton monte vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par dire :

« Ça y est, il obtient ce qu'il veut. »

Cela les calme un moment. Pas longtemps cependant. Au bout de quelques jours, ils sont prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

**oooooooooo**

Les deux prisonniers sont chacun à un bout de la pièce, aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Ce qui ne fait pas une grande distance. Ils se jettent des regards haineux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter et partir avec vous, râle Tegan. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que l'univers était vraiment en danger ? J'en doute maintenant.

– Si vous croyez que votre compagnie m'était agréable, vous vous trompez, rétorque-t-il. C'était une torture. Toujours à devoir m'occuper de vous qui êtes incapable de prendre soin de votre propre personne ! De plus, je ne vous ai pas obligée à repartir avec moi.

– Vous êtes toujours aussi mauvais en fait ! »

Pour lui prouver que c'est bien le cas, il commence à lui raconter les "exploits" de ses précédentes régénérations, sans en omettre un détail.

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! lui hurle-t-elle.

– J'avais réduit toute l'humanité en esclavage, continue-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Ils travaillaient pour fabriquer des milliers de vaisseaux spatiaux prêts à partir à la conquête de l'univers. Le Docteur et ses compagnons étaient à ma merci. La meilleure année de mon existence.

– Je ne vous croie pas ! proteste-t-elle. Si quelque chose comme ça était arrivé, je m'en souviendrais.

– C'est dans votre avenir, Tegan. Mon passé, mais votre futur. Vous allez le vivre dans quelques années. Attendez, laissez-moi calculer. Vous aurez plus de cinquante ans. Ça va être très pénible pour vous. Les vieux ne duraient pas longtemps au travail. »

Il se met à rire.

« Comment ai-je pu penser que vous aviez changé ? siffle-t-elle. Vous avez raison sur un point : je suis une idiote d'y avoir cru. Stupide au point de commencer à vous apprécier. »

**oooooooooo**

La faim, l'ennui, la promiscuité constante, l'impossibilité de se détendre. Tegan n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle est sur les nerfs en permanence.

Ils en sont donc arrivés là. À se haïr férocement.

C'est dans cette atmosphère explosive, que l'Administrateur intervient à nouveau.

Avec un tintement clair, un objet, provenant d'une trappe qui s'est ouverte très brièvement dans le plafond, atterrit entre eux. Moins fatigué, car ayant moins besoin de sommeil, le Maître a des réflexes plus prompts pour s'en emparer. Tegan le voit bientôt briller dans sa main.

C'est un couteau, un petit poignard dont la lame ne doit pas faire plus de dix centimètres.

Elle lève la tête et le regarde en face. Il la scrute aussi, et elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux clairs.

« Je pense qu'il ne parlait pas de façon imagée en disant "vous dévorer l'un l'autre", mais de façon tout à fait littérale », remarque-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots ont un effet surprenant. Le corps du Maître se détend et il pousse un soupir. Il tient toujours le couteau, mais il ne le pointe plus vers elle. Il le laisse pendre au bout de ses doigts et, rapidement, il le dépose au sol.

« Je ne lui donnerai certainement pas ce plaisir, grogne-t-il.

– Cela fait combien de temps ? » demande-t-elle.

Elle se sent soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler normalement.

« Six jours, répond-il.

– C'est curieux, mais je ne ressens plus la sensation de faim. Seulement une grande faiblesse.

– C'est normal, explique-t-il. Au bout d'un certain temps, le système digestif, non sollicité, s'assoupit. »

Puis, il ajoute :

« Dormez un peu, Tegan. Vous êtes épuisée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajoute-t-il, je ne me servirai pas de ça contre vous durant votre sommeil. »

Il désigne le poignard. Elle hoche la tête, puis murmure :

« Même si c'était le cas, je crois que ça m'est égal, maintenant. »


	13. Partie 2 Sang

**********Partie 2 **Chapitre 4 : Sang

« Combien de jours ? »

Tegan reste allongée presque tout le temps. Elle ne se lève que pour boire, satisfaire ses besoins, et marcher un peu en rond dans leur cellule lorsqu'il l'y oblige. S'il n'était pas là, elle ne ferait même pas cet effort.

« Quatorze, répond le Maître. Ça n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure.

– Oh, chuchote-t-elle, je vous ai déjà posé la question ?

– Il n'y a pas cinq minutes. »

Ils ne s'énervent plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'ont plus assez d'énergie pour ça.

Il se rapproche d'elle et pince ses joues, puis soulève ses paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? grogne-t-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille.

– Je regarde dans quel état vous êtes, et je crois que c'est le moment. Pour la meilleure chance de survie pour tous les deux, il fallait que j'attende que vous en ayez vraiment besoin.

– De quoi parlez-vous ? soupire-t-elle excédée.

– Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de boire du sang ?

– Comment ? »

Elle se redresse, tout à fait réveillée, cette fois-ci.

« Vous perdez l'esprit ! lui lance-t-elle.

– Le goût est assez différent de celui du sang humain. Mais vous pourriez ne pas apprécier.

– Vous ne voulez pas dire que… balbutie-t-elle, abasourdie.

– C'est la seule source de protéines disponible. Savez-vous que certains peuples nomades utilisent le sang de leurs animaux domestiques pour se nourrir ?

– Je me fous de ce que font les peuples nomades ! hurle-t-elle. Je ne vais pas boire votre sang ! Non seulement c'est… c'est… dégoûtant, mais en plus, c'est… dégoûtant, moralement je veux dire. Et vous ? Vous allez boire le mien ?

– Certainement pas ! réplique-t-il. Cela ne servirait à rien que je vous donne une dose d'énergie si c'est pour la reprendre.

– Mais vous, d'où allez-vous tirer la vôtre, d'énergie ?

– Les Time Lords ont plus de ressources que les Humains. Je suis capable de tenir plus longtemps sans manger que vous. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Je ne peux pas ! tranche-t-elle d'un ton sec.

– D'accord. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour vous habituez à l'idée. Mais n'attendez pas que ce soit trop tard. »

Tegan se rallonge en lui tournant le dos, furieuse.

« De toutes les idées stupides qui sont capables de passer dans votre tête, grommelle-t-elle, celle-ci est la plus… la plus répugnante. »

**oooooooooo**

« Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? » demande Tegan.

Elle avait tenu deux jours de plus avant d'accepter la proposition du Maître. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever pour aller boire, ses jambes n'ayant plus assez de force, qu'elle s'était résignée.

« Je vais tailler ici, indique-t-il, en lui montrant son bras. Il va falloir que vous mettiez vos lèvres sur la plaie et que vous aspiriez.

– C'est horrible ! se lamente-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un foutu vampire.

– Juste cinq gorgées, rappelez-vous. Cela devrait vous suffire pour deux ou trois jours. Entre temps, je dois pouvoir reconstituer ce que vous m'avez pris.

– Mais reconstituer avec quoi ? questionne-t-elle. Vous ne mangez rien.

– Avec le reste de mon corps. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ma disposition. »

Elle le regarde attentivement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont enfermés. Il a peu maigri. Moins qu'elle en tout cas, qui sent ses clavicules pointer sous sa peau.

« Vous êtes prête ? l'interroge-t-il.

– Non, mais allons-y quand même. »

Elle ressent une profonde aversion. À cause du simple fait d'avaler du sang. Mais aussi parce qu'elle s'inquiète sur l'effet que cela va avoir sur la santé de son compagnon.

À l'aide du couteau, aimablement fourni par l'Administrateur dans l'espoir qu'ils allaient s'entre-égorger, il coupe sa peau au niveau d'une veine et pose immédiatement son pouce dessus pour ne pas perdre une goutte du précieux liquide.

Il lui tend son poignet, et elle pose sa bouche sur la petite entaille. La saveur la surprend. Le goût de fer est bien moins présent que dans le sang humain. Il y a autre chose qui domine sans qu'elle arrive à déterminer quoi.

Lorsqu'elle a fini, il appuie à nouveau avec ses doigts pour clore le trou et lui permettre de cicatriser. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le mur.

« Violette, murmure-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Pardon ?

– Je cherchais quel parfum cela me rappelait. Le plus proche, c'est la violette. C'est curieux, non ? Votre sang a le goût d'une fleur, symbole de simplicité, timidité et pudeur. »

Elle rit. Elle se sent un peu ivre, la tête légère.

« Vous êtes saoulant ! » plaisante-t-elle.

Devant son regard surpris, elle éclate de rire à nouveau.

« Je veux dire que je me sens euphorique comme si j'avais bu de l'alcool.

– Ravi que cela vous fasse cet effet », marmonne-t-il.

Elle se redresse et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Toujours sous l'emprise de la béatitude procurée par les quelques gorgée du liquide vital, elle lui entoure les épaules de son bras.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

Elle l'embrasse sur la tempe avec une tendresse qu'elle n'éprouvait pas quelques minutes auparavant. Il la repousse doucement.

« Je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand vous me lancez des réflexions désagréables, soupire-t-il.

– Vous savez, lui avoue-t-elle, je ne mentais pas l'autre fois quand je disais que je commençais à vous apprécier. Je crois même que je vous aime bien.

– Je vous promets d'oublier complètement ce qui est en train de se passer et ce que vous me dites actuellement, une fois que vous serez redescendue sur terre, l'assure-t-il.

– Moi non, je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier. »

Elle le serre à nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Merci de me donner la vie.

– C'est tout à fait pragmatique, répond-il. J'ai encore besoin de vous. Pour conserver à l'univers son équilibre.

– Je ne vous crois pas, lui chuchote-t-elle. Je pense que vous m'aimez bien aussi.

– Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer, mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête », rétorque-t-il.

**oooooooooo**

Une fois l'euphorie retombée, Tegan avait eu honte de son comportement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'était-elle excusée.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, lui avait-il répondu, en se concentrant sur la blessure qui commençait déjà à se refermer.

– Merci », avait-elle murmuré.

Au bout de deux jours, elle a besoin d'énergie à nouveau. Avant de commencer à absorber le fluide nourricier, elle demande au Maître de ne pas tenir compte de son attitude dans l'heure qui suit.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquiert-elle, lorsqu'elle a terminé. Vous avez l'air soucieux.

– Je me pose des questions sur ce qu'il est en train de nous préparer. Ça fait trop longtemps que nous sommes là. Et comme nous ne sommes pas tombés dans ses pièges, il ne doit pas beaucoup s'amuser. »

Tegan lève la tête. Elle s'attend à une intervention de l'Administrateur, mais la voix monotone ne se fait pas entendre. Puis elle fronce les sourcils.

« Ne vous semble-t-il pas que le plafond était plus haut ? » interroge-t-elle.

Il se redresse, et tend le bras.

« J'arrive à le toucher, remarque-t-il. Ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent. »

Tegan arpente leur cellule.

« Je pouvais faire trois pas dans chaque sens, dit-elle. Je les ai comptés assez souvent. Maintenant, j'y parviens toujours d'un côté, mais de l'autre mon troisième pas est raccourci.

– Voilà donc la suite des réjouissances, ironise le Maître. Réduire encore plus notre espace vital. »

**oooooooooo**

Tegan halète. Le plafond est descendu si bas qu'il leur permet à peine de bouger. La longueur s'est réduite à la taille du Maître et la largeur les oblige à être collés l'un contre l'autre.

« Un cercueil pour deux », avait-elle à nouveau plaisanté quand les parois avaient cessées de bouger.

La jeune femme commence à manquer d'air. Elle a tendance à paniquer, ce qui en consomme encore plus.

« Tegan, lui souffle le Maître. Ne regardez pas les murs. Regardez-moi, même si ce n'est pas forcément un spectacle très attrayant pour vous. Vous aurez moins la sensation d'enfermement. »

Elle approuve d'un bref mouvement du menton. Il la prend par les joues et colle sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle se débat et gémit :

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour…

– Je sais ce que je fais. »

Il lui envoie son souffle qui se révèle agréablement chargé en oxygène.

« Comment faites-vous… balbutie-t-elle.

– J'ai un système respiratoire annexe, souvenez-vous. Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je l'ai rempli le plus possible. Nous pouvons tenir un plus longtemps avec ça. Mais, chut ! Parler épuise plus vite nos réserves. Taisons-nous et respirons le plus tranquillement possible.

– Pour ce que ça va changer à la fin, soupire-t-elle. Nous allons mourir de toute façon.

– Je n'ai jamais raisonné ainsi, et je suis toujours vivant. »

**oooooooooo**

Tegan s'évanouit de plus en plus souvent et reprend à peine connaissance quand le Maître lui fait profiter des dernières parcelles d'air dont il dispose encore.

« Victor », halète-t-elle à demi-consciente.

Il la serre contre lui et chuchote, alors qu'elle ne l'entend déjà plus :

« Nous n'allons pas mourir, Tegan, je te le promets. »

Quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, l'Administrateur regarde les camions qui déversent des tombereaux de terre dans les sous-sols du palais. Tout a été déjà rempli, il ne reste plus qu'un carré de deux mètres trente de cotés sur deux mètres de profondeur environ.

Il fait signe aux véhicules de boucher ce dernier espace. Puis un rouleau vient tasser la terre à cet endroit-là. Il le contemple un instant, puis il laisse tomber :

« Vous ne m'amusiez plus du tout. »

Il s'éloigne d'un pas régulier et mesuré, silhouette grise dans le gris d'une journée ordinaire sur ce monde sans fantaisie.

Quelque part, dans les ténèbres grouillant d'une vie microscopique, deux insectes se frayent un chemin. Ils se glissent dans la moindre fissure, repoussant la terre de leurs pattes. L'un d'entre eux est plus grand, et sa carapace est plus foncée, presque noire. L'autre, plus petit, est plus clair, et suit son compagnon dans les interstices que celui-ci déblaye pour rejoindre la surface.


	14. Partie 2 Grouillement

**********Partie 2 **Chapitre 5 : Grouillement

L'Administrateur regagne son TARDIS. Il n'a plus rien à faire sur ce monde, et d'autres requièrent son attention.

En franchissant le seuil, il voit des insectes qui se glissent dans la machine à sa suite. Avec un cri étranglé, il a d'abord le réflexe de les écraser du pied. Puis, il s'exclame :

« Ah non, pas comme ça ! »

Il se précipite vers l'intérieur et fouille dans un placard rempli d'accessoires de nettoyage rangés au cordeau. En revenant, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de moyens de supprimer la vermine, il s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié de refermer la porte. Les animaux entrent en une file répugnante, les uns derrière les autres, longeant les murs.

Il prend le temps de clore son engin, avant de mettre en route les différents appareils pour éliminer les parasites. Il a satisfaction de voir qu'ils sont tout à fait efficaces. Bientôt, non seulement les insectes tombent morts, mais de plus, ils sont pulvérisés.

Cependant, l'Administrateur prend soin de bien nettoyer le sol de la salle de commande, avant de démarrer pour quitter la planète. Il éprouve une véritable aversion pour tout ce qui est saleté et désordre. Un frisson désagréable parcourt son échine en songeant à ce grouillement d'infâmes bestioles.

Au fin fond de la machine spatio-temporelle, quelques dizaines de petites bêtes ont réussi à s'infiltrer. Menées par deux d'entre elles, elles s'enfoncent toujours plus avant dans le cœur du TARDIS. Puis elles s'arrêtent et s'emploient à la plus importante des tâches pour l'instant : se reproduire.

**oooooooooo**

L'Administrateur matérialise sa boîte, qui n'est plus bleue depuis longtemps. Il sort d'un pas pressé. Ses espions lui ont signalé de dangereuses déviances ici, et il doit y mettre bon ordre.

Au centre de son vaisseau, les femelles pondent à un rythme effréné. Leurs mandibules grattent la moindre trace de matière organique sur les parois qui les entourent, pour nourrir leurs petits et leur permettre de grandir.

Les mâles, après les avoir fécondées, suivent leur chef dans les interstices les plus étroits pour atteindre les parties vitales de l'engin. Des dizaines de petites pattes, chacune trop faible pour mouvoir le moindre objet, s'activent ensemble pour modifier certaines choses et en accomplir d'autres.

**oooooooooo**

L'Administrateur revient dans le TARDIS et le met en route vers sa prochaine destination. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il a quelques difficultés à le matérialiser exactement où il veut.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, vieille carne ? grogne-t-il de sa voix sans timbre. Je t'ai pourtant réparée correctement. »

Il ne fait pas attention à deux minuscules antennes qui surgissent par une fissure plus fine qu'un cheveu. Elles s'agitent, tâtant l'air à la recherche de molécules en provenance du Time Lord. Puis elles disparaissent.

Au sein de la machine vivante, de nouvelles générations arrivent à maturité. Les filles prennent le relais des mères pour engendrer la prochaine couvée, et celles-ci rejoignent les mâles pour les aider dans leurs tâches. Deux des insectes courent dans tous les sens, apportant de précises instructions aux travailleurs.

**oooooooooo**

L'Administrateur ne s'énerve jamais habituellement. La colère, c'est du désordre, des sentiments, ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout. Mais le TARDIS se montre de plus en plus rétive, et il commence à perdre son sang froid.

« Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe là-dedans », marmonne-t-il.

Ça aussi, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas faire : s'introduire dans le cœur de sa machine. C'est un endroit bien trop vivant, bien trop fouillis pour lui. Il arrive à oublier ce qui se trouve sous ses pieds la plupart du temps, rassuré par la froideur rectiligne qu'il a imposé aux parties qu'il habite.

Mais si le vaisseau va mal, il faut mettre les mains dans ses entrailles. Il ne pense même plus aux créatures qu'il avait embarquées, voici plusieurs semaines. Pour lui, c'est une histoire terminée. Il les a toutes éliminées, et puis c'est tout.

Avec un petit soupir exaspéré, il ouvre la trappe qui lui permet d'accéder au moteur. Il commence à examiner les câblages, les instruments et, d'abord, tout semble normal. Puis des détails apparaissent. Si minuscules qu'un premier coup d'œil ne permet pas de les repérer.

Il sort une loupe de sa poche et regarde de près les anomalies. Ce sont des dérivations microscopiques, des branchements lilliputiens, des milliers d'assemblages gros comme des fils de la vierge, formant une toile serrée.

Le plus simple serait de les arracher avec ses doigts, mais l'Administrateur est prudent et il n'est pas certain du résultat que cela donnerait. Il faut en comprendre le but, et surtout, trouver qui a fait ça.

« À moins que ce soit toi, ma vieille », adresse-t-il au TARDIS.

_Mais j'en doute,_ pense-t-il. _Ça a beau être une machine vivante, elle n'est pas capable de ça._

Il plonge plus encore dans le cœur de l'engin, pour voir jusqu'où vont ces modifications. Plus il avance, plus il y en a. Plus importantes, plus visibles.

« Ah ! »

Le cri de surprise lui a échappé. Sous ses pieds, un grouillement animal qui disparaît en quelques secondes dans les tréfonds des appareillages.

« Ainsi, ça doit être ça, maugrée-t-il. Certains ont dû échapper au massacre, et ils se sont installés là. »

Pourtant, quand il les regarde de près, ces jointures sont si parfaites qu'il lui semble difficile de n'y voir que le travail aléatoire d'insectes se construisant un nid.

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne remarque pas que la machine bouge autour de lui.

Dans les profondeurs, les dizaines de créatures sont devenues des millions. Les femelles elles-mêmes se sont arrêtées de pondre et participent à l'effort commun. Les messagers aussi se sont multipliés, et ils galopent le long des câbles, porteurs de phéromones qui ont un sens.

Lorsque l'Administrateur surprend enfin un mouvement et pense à sortir de ce lieu qui commence à ressembler à un piège, il est trop tard.


	15. Partie 2 Menteur !

**********Partie 2 **Chapitre 6 : Menteur !

« Vous m'avez transformée en cafard !

– Cancrelat. Précisément, c'était un cancrelat.

– Peu importe la bestiole. Vous m'avez transformée en insecte !

– Pour survivre, il faut faire des concessions sur la forme. Si vous saviez en quoi j'ai dû muter parfois, pour m'en sortir ! soupire le Maître.

– En cancrelat ! » répète Tegan sans l'écouter, toujours aussi furieuse.

Elle frissonne, serrant ses épaules dans ses doigts.

« J'ai encore la sensation qu'il me manque une paire de membres, enfin de pattes. Je ne sais plus comment dire. Et j'ai tendance à vouloir frotter avec mes mains, des antennes que je n'ai plus.

– Oui, répond-il tranquillement. Il faut un certain temps pour que les automatismes s'effacent. »

Elle fait quelques pas dans la salle de commande du TARDIS. Dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Enfin, elle vient se planter à côté de lui et reprend :

« J'ai pondu des œufs, moi ! Des dizaines d'œufs. Des dizaines de sales foutus œufs de bestioles rampantes !

– Au début, le plus important était de devenir plus nombreux, explique-t-il. Chaque femelle était requise pour ce travail.

– Je sais parfaitement tout ça, mais vous auriez pu me l'épargner tout de même ! Et vous savez le pire ? »

Depuis qu'ils ont repris leur forme, humaine pour Tegan, de Time Lord pour lui, il n'a pas encore osé la regarder en face. Il s'occupe à programmer le TARDIS pour le ramener sur Terre. Elle le saisit par sa cravate et l'oblige à tourner la tête.

« Le pire, c'est que je ressentais un véritable amour pour mes insectaux. J'avais envie de m'occuper d'eux comme s'ils étaient des bébés.

– C'est un mot qui n'existe pas, balbutie-t-il.

– Je sais très bien qu'il n'existe pas ! crie-t-elle. Cessez de me prendre pour une idiote !

– Écoutez, tente-t-il de se justifier, je comprends que n'ayez pas aimé ça. Moi-même, ça ne me faisait pas plaisir, croyez-moi. Mais nous avons réussi, non ? Nous sommes vivants. Et nous l'avons enfermé dans son TARDIS qui prendra soin de lui et l'empêchera de nuire. »

Elle le relâche et soupire :

« Vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi. Mais devenir un de ces insectes rampants qui me dégoûtent, c'était un peu trop, après tout le reste. »

Elle va chercher un siège dans une des chambres et s'assoit près de lui, tandis qu'il finit les derniers réglages.

« Maintenant, expliquez-moi tout, énonce-t-elle. Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à saisir comment tout ça s'est passé. »

Il appuie sur le dernier bouton qui fait démarrer le vaisseau, et s'adosse contre la console.

« Je vous ai donné plusieurs éléments qui ont un peu modifié votre physiologie, commence-t-il. Souvenez-vous : tout d'abord quand j'ai soigné votre jambe, j'ai fait passer dans vos cellules la capacité de régénération des Time Lords. Ce n'était pas volontaire, le processus m'a échappé. Vous avez pu me la redonner, mais votre corps en est resté imprégné, dans une certaine mesure.

Ensuite, ajoute-t-il, en vous faisant boire mon sang, j'ai accentué cette disposition. Vous ne pourrez jamais faire cela toute seule, mais avec mon aide, cela a été possible. Quand nous avons été près de mourir tous les deux, j'ai choisi une forme qui pouvait nous permettre de survivre. Il fallait quelque chose de petit, de résistant, qui puisse se glisser partout et soit suffisamment habile pour ce que j'avais prévu ensuite.

– Vous aviez déjà programmé d'entrer dans le TARDIS et de faire tout ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Plus ou moins. Pas de façon précise, mais je savais que nous devions gagner le TARDIS pour repartir de cette planète. Pas loin de nous, il y avait ces insectes. C'était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

– Et ensuite, pour redevenir nous-mêmes ?

– C'était plus difficile. Il m'importait peu de retrouver exactement ma forme. J'ai l'habitude du changement. Mais j'ai préféré faire plus d'efforts et user de plus de régénérations, pour que nous soyons tous les deux exactement comme nous l'étions avant. J'ai voulu éviter de vous perturber davantage. »

Tegan est vivement émue. Elle sourit, et en même temps elle sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

« Vous êtes un sacré menteur ! lui lance-t-elle.

– Je vous jure que tout cela est vrai ! proteste-t-il.

– Je ne parle pas de ce que vous venez de m'expliquer. Je parle de quelque chose que vous m'avez dit, juste après que j'ai… la première fois que j'ai dû… vous savez. »

Elle fait le geste d'aspirer son poignet.

« Ou vous mentiez à ce moment-là, reprend-elle, ou bien, ce qui est encore plus probable, vous vous leurrez vous-même. »

Elle se lève et déclare :

« Je vais dans la cuisine. Je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi faire un vrai repas. Ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas mangé comme deux bipèdes raisonnables.

– Sur quoi est-ce que je me leurre ? » l'entend-elle murmurer tout bas.

Mais Tegan a l'ouïe fine, et elle lui répond avant de franchir le seuil de la porte intérieure.

« Quand vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas capable d'aimer. »


	16. Partie 3 Retour au quotidien

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au quotidien**

Le Maître a matérialisé le TARDIS dans le garage de la petite demeure des environs de Perth. Tegan lui avait assuré qu'il y avait suffisamment de place.

Ils gagnent la maison et elle murmure :

« C'est étrange de penser qu'ici, il ne s'est écoulé que vingt-quatre heures. Brian a dormi dans un hôtel hier soir. Il doit croire que je n'ai trouvé la lettre qu'en rentrant de l'aéroport. Dans quelques heures, il va m'appeler pour que nous réglions cette histoire de divorce.

D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine, il faut que j'aille au travail. Installez-vous, mais ne partez pas s'il vous plaît, le supplie-t-elle. Donnez-moi le temps de réfléchir à la situation.

– D'accord, répond-il. De toute façon, j'ai des occupations dans le TARDIS.

– Vous n'allez pas faire de mal au Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'insurge-t-il. De toute façon, je ne peux pas. Je déséquilibrerais le cosmos.

– Oh oui, c'est vrai ! soupire-t-elle, soulagée.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver nos bracelets, explique-t-il. Il a dû les détruire, cette fois-ci. Il faut que j'en fabrique d'autres.

– Très bien. Je me dépêche, je vais être en retard. À ce soir. »

Elle se hâte de gagner sa voiture, et démarre en réfléchissant à ce qui va se passer ensuite.

_J'ai quitté le Docteur parce que les voyages avec lui ne m'amusaient plus, _songe-t-elle. _Trop de morts, trop de stress. Et pourtant je suis repartie, volontairement, pour vivre la même chose avec quelqu'un que je devrais haïr. J'ai maintenant l'occasion de retrouver une vie ordinaire. Mais j'ai goûté à nouveau à la drogue de l'aventure… et je n'arriverais plus à me contenter de mes occupations habituelles. Du moins, pour un certain temps._

Une autre question la préoccupe :

_Est-ce qu'il a encore besoin de moi ?_ se demande-t-elle. _Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que je sois là pour le garder du bon côté ? Après tout, il a agi spontanément d'une façon que l'on n'imaginerait pas de sa part. Non seulement il a utilisé plusieurs de ses régénérations pour soigner ma jambe, mais il l'a fait aussi simplement pour me rendre mon visage. Rien de vital._

_Combien lui en reste-t-il, au fait ? _s'interroge-t-elle soudain. _J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils en avaient douze, ce qui fait treize vies. Le Docteur, enfin l'Administrateur, en est à la dernière. Mais lui ? Il en a utilisé pas mal dernièrement. Y compris pour que je reste la Tegan que j'ai l'habitude de voir dans le miroir._

**oooooooooo**

« Oh, ma chérie, comme je te plains ! Les hommes sont tous des chiens, je l'ai toujours dit ! »

Tegan sourit tristement à sa collègue de travail qui la regarde avec des yeux pleins de fausse compassion.

Pour elle, Brian c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Mais elle doit mimer le chagrin pour justifier sa défection de la veille. Que son mari la quitte, avait été le prétexte idéal pour expliquer son absence.

La journée est difficile à supporter. Tout le monde l'agace. Son chef, ses confrères, ses élèves. Leurs petites préoccupations quotidiennes lui semblent mesquines. Elle doit même se retenir pour ne pas gifler une gamine qui papote à tort et à travers. Elle qui était la patience même avec ces jeunes filles !

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ songe-t-elle. _Je ne vais pas pouvoir me couler à nouveau dans la vie de tous les jours. Il vaut mieux que je reparte. Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse à nouveau._

En sortant de l'aéroport, elle se dirige vers le super marché. Les placards sont vides, et il y a trois estomacs à remplir à la maison, maintenant. Au moins pour quelques jours.

Là aussi, tout l'exaspère. La lenteur des gens dans les rayons, l'emplacement de ceux-ci, la queue à la caisse. La caissière lui paraît particulièrement empotée. Elle se met à rêver de réorganiser tout ça. Prendre la tête de la grande surface et faire marcher les choses à sa manière.

En déposant les paquets dans son coffre, elle s'étonne de ces étranges pensées. Certes, il lui est déjà arrivé de s'énerver dans des magasins. Mais jamais de vouloir remédier elle-même à leur gestion.

_On aurait dit l'Administrateur,_ songe-t-elle avec un frisson.

La route de retour lui paraît interminable, les automobilistes stupides. Le chemin de terre qui mène chez elle est défoncé depuis longtemps. Elle râle :

« Cela fait des années que les grands pontes de la citée promettent d'arranger ça, et ils ne le font pas ! Nous aurions bien besoin de quelqu'un de plus autoritaire à la tête de la municipalité. »

Elle est en train de sortir les sacs de courses de la voiture, quand une voix l'interpelle :

« Mme Henson ! Heu… Tegan ! »

_Oh, non !_ pense-t-elle aussitôt. _La vieille d'à côté ! Je ne la supporterais pas ce soir !_

Cependant, l'habitude d'être aimable la fait se tourner vers la vieille dame, avec un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Oh, la brave petite ! s'écrie celle-ci. Comme vous êtes courageuse ! Moi, à votre place, je serais effondrée. »

Tegan met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle parle de l'abandon de Brian, tout en se demandant comment elle peut déjà être au courant. La jeune femme remplace aussitôt le sourire par un air attristé. En même temps, elle bout intérieurement. Tout en échangeant des banalités avec son envahissante voisine, elle imagine mettre les mains autour de son cou fripé et serrer lentement.

Finalement, elle parvient à se débarrasser de la bavarde, en prétextant des démarches à faire – « beaucoup de paperasse, vous savez ». Elle emporte ses achats le long de l'allée.

**oooooooooo**

Mme Atkins regarde Tegan remonter le sentier, chargée de ses paquets. Vers le milieu du chemin, elle la voit faire un pas de côté et donner un sec coup de pied.

Intriguée, la vieille dame, dont la curiosité n'est pas le moindre défaut, ouvre le portail de bois et va inspecter l'endroit où a eu lieu l'incident. Elle aperçoit un lézard écrasé. Il bouge encore et la forme du talon de la jeune femme est imprimée en rouge sang sur les dalles.

Mme Atkins repart lentement vers chez elle, dubitative.

**oooooooooo**

« Ah, Brian ! s'exclame Tegan.

_– Ma chérie,_ murmure la voix de son mari au téléphone. _J'imagine que tu dois être furieuse contre moi. Je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis désolé de ce qui arrive. On ne s'y attend pas, vois-tu. Je veux dire à rencontrer la bonne personne, alors qu'on pense l'avoir déjà trouvé. J'ai honte de ma lâcheté, crois-moi._

– Je ne suis pas furieuse répond-elle tranquillement. Quand vas-tu venir chercher tes affaires ? Je suppose que tu as déjà tout prévu, pour les documents du divorce.

_– Eh bien,_ balbutie-t-il, un peu décontenancé. _Oui, j'ai déjà bien avancé le processus. J'ai pensé que cela t'éviterait des démarches douloureuses._

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, le coupe-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, mais je vais me mettre immédiatement à emballer tes vêtements. Que veux-tu prendre exactement ?

_– Je…_

– Tes vêtements, tes outils, énumère-t-elle, tes machins de bowling, tout ton barda moisi de l'armée, tes stupides revues sur la pêche en mer… Bref, prends ce que tu veux, même dans nos possessions communes, mais surtout fais vite. Je veux que tout ça disparaisse dans la semaine, OK ?

_– Oui, bien sûr,_ bredouille Brian. _Je viens dès aujourd'hui. Tout de suite, si tu veux. »_

Tegan pense à la cabine de police grise dans le garage, mais elle hausse les épaules. Qu'importe après tout.

« Parfait », énonce-t-elle.

Et elle raccroche sèchement.

**oooooooooo**

« Ça n'avance pas vite », remarque Tegan le surlendemain.

Le Maître lève les yeux des minuscules pièces qui composent les deux bracelets temporels qu'il est en train de fabriquer. Pour l'instant ce ne sont que deux cercles de fils métalliques qui forment une fine résille. Il commence juste à remplir cette structure avec les appareillages miniatures.

« Je dois me procurer les matériaux ailleurs que sur Terre, répond-il.

– Vous voulez dire que, pendant que je suis au travail, vous partez avec le TARDIS ? grogne-t-elle.

– Et le soir, je suis à nouveau là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarde d'un air un peu inquiet. Son visage a une expression dure qui ne lui est pas habituelle.

« Le retour au quotidien est difficile ? demande-t-il.

– Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir d'en frapper un tellement ils m'horripilent tous. »

Elle frotte ses mains nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Puis elle lui tourne le dos brusquement :

« Je vais faire le repas, annonce-t-elle. J'ai acheté un poulet vivant à la ferme sur la route. C'est moins cher et ce sera meilleur que celui de la grande surface.

– Vous voulez que je me charge de… commence-t-il.

– Pas la peine, le coupe-t-elle. Je m'en occupe. »

Il la regarde sortir avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Tegan, tuer un animal ? Il l'a déjà vu faire un pas de côté pour éviter de marcher sur une petite chenille dans la forêt, après qu'ils aient échappés au volcan. Et dire : _« Pauvre petite bête ! Elle a survécue au cataclysme, je ne vais pas lui ôter la vie en l'écrasant. » _

**oooooooooo**

Quittant quelques minutes son délicat travail, le Maître rejoint la salle de la console, qui a retrouvé un aspect bien moins rigide et terne. Le décor reste sobre, mais avec une certaine classe. Les couleurs sombres dominent, ainsi que les formes simples.

Il allume un écran qui lui montre le lieu où l'Administrateur est enfermé. C'est un endroit assez vaste, mais que son occupant actuel a découpé en de nombreuses petites pièces toutes semblables, toutes aussi impersonnelles. Il semble se complaire dans cette atmosphère clinique et froide.

Le TARDIS lui a donné accès à la bibliothèque pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas, mais il ne profite pas de cette opportunité. Il a passé la plupart des quelques journées qui se sont écoulées à méditer.

Le Maître branche le son et le questionne :

« Tu as des milliers de livres et de médias divers à ta disposition, tu le sais ?

– Inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, lui répond l'Administrateur de sa voix monocorde. Je ne suis pas la naïve Tegan à qui tu fais croire que tu as changé.

– Je ne la trompe pas. Je lui ai bien précisé que je me sentais exactement le même.

– Alors, tu es encore plus habile que ce que je pensais, rétorque le prisonnier. Tu n'as pas perdu ton côté manipulateur. Ce que tu peux faire d'elle m'est bien égal de toute façon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma liberté et j'y arriverai. Le TARDIS est à moi, souviens-toi. Je la connais, et je trouverai un moyen de sortir de là. Ce jour-là, aucun endroit dans l'univers ne sera assez sûr pour toi… et pour elle non plus. »

Le Maître coupe le son. Il laisse encore l'image quelques minutes, le temps de constater que le captif reste toujours dans la même position : les coudes appuyés sur la table, le menton dans ses paumes. Il se tourne juste une fois vers l'objectif et semble regarder le Maître. Ses yeux gris ne reflètent aucune pensée. On dirait presque des yeux de verre, tellement ils manquent d'expression.

« Je n'ai pas de sympathie pour le Docteur, murmure le Maître. Je l'ai même haï de toute mon âme. J'ai souhaité souvent le voir souffrir et mourir. Mais qu'il soit devenu _ça_… C'est pire que la mort. »


	17. Partie 3 Basculement

**Chapitre 2 : Basculement**

« Venez vite, M. Tindall ! Tegan se comporte bizarrement, je crains un incident ! »

Le directeur de l'école suit rapidement sa secrétaire dans les couloirs.

« C'est une élève qui est venue me prévenir, lui précise l'employée.

– Que se passe-t-il ? » interroge son supérieur.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Ils arrivent à la porte de la classe, au moment où une jeune fille la franchit à grande vitesse, propulsée par une Tegan furieuse.

« Mme Henson, Mme Henson, calmez-vous je vous en prie ! s'exclame le directeur.

– Ne m'appelez plus Mme Henson ! grince l'interpellée. Cet abruti m'a laissé tomber pour une gourde qui a un cul gros comme l'arrière d'un camion !

– Allons dans mon bureau », propose l'homme en la prenant doucement par le bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fait les cent pas dans la pièce comme un animal dans une cage trop étroite.

« Cette idiote était en train d'écrire des messages à son amoureux au lieu d'écouter mon cours ! vocifère-t-elle.

– Je conçois, murmure son supérieur, que cette jeune fille se soit mal comportée. Mais la tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à la porte, cela me paraît un peu excessif.

– Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait », affirme Tegan.

Elle se plante devant lui, les bras croisés, une expression butée sur le visage.

« Écoutez, heu… Tegan, bredouille-t-il, gêné par le regard insondable qu'elle lui jette. Voici ce que nous allons faire : vous avez peut-être un peu trop présumé de vos forces en continuant à venir travailler. Le passage difficile dans votre vie privée… Enfin, que diriez-vous de prendre quelques jours de congés ?

– Très bien, rétorque-t-elle. Je pense même que je vais vous donner ma démission.

– Peut-être devriez-vous attendre un peu avant de prendre une décision aussi radicale », répond-il, un peu choqué par les paroles de son employée.

Avec un grognement, Tegan lui tourne le dos et sort, le saluant d'un vague au revoir.

M. Tindall reste un instant immobile, contemplant la porte qui vient de se refermer sèchement. Il soupire :

« Je la recontacterai dans quelques jours. Peut-être qu'un suivi psychologique lui serait nécessaire… Ça m'ennuierait de perdre une si bonne enseignante. »

**oooooooooo**

Mme Atkins guette à sa fenêtre comme d'habitude, même s'il ne se passe grand chose dans la journée. Aussi, elle ne rate pas l'arrivée prématurée de sa voisine.

_Tiens,_ pense-t-elle. _Pourquoi rentre-t-elle si tôt ? Oh, tant mieux, mon pudding est juste à point, je vais le lui porter._

« Tegan, la hèle-t-elle saisissant rapidement son assiette, je vous ai préparé…

– Je n'ai pas le temps, Mme Atkins, la coupe la jeune femme. Gardez vos gâteaux légers comme des parpaings. Ils ont toujours été immangeables de toute façon. »

Elle remonte l'allée au pas de charge, laissant la vieille dame éberluée, la bouche encore ouverte et son plat soigneusement recouvert d'une serviette dans les mains.

**oooooooooo**

Ce soir-là, le Maître arrive dans le salon. Il est un peu étonné de ne pas avoir entendu Tegan taper à la porte de son laboratoire, comme elle le fait habituellement lorsqu'elle revient du travail.

Il la trouve assise à la table, plusieurs tas de feuilles griffonnées de divers graphiques, étalés devant elle.

« Ah ! s'écrie-t-elle quand elle le voit entrer. L'homme de la situation ! Je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de ça, ajoute-t-elle en désignant les feuillets.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

– Lisez », lui intime-t-elle.

Il tourne les pages rapidement, puis il lève les yeux vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez écrit ça ! s'exclame-t-il.

– Bien sûr que si ! rétorque-t-elle. C'est bien mon écriture, non ? Quoi que, elle est un plus énergique que d'habitude. Eh bien ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous avez déjà une bonne expérience en la matière et vous pourrez m'aider.

– Je vois… balbutie-t-il, en sortant un feuillet et en désignant une ligne du doigt, je vois là : "faire assassiner tous les dirigeants politiques et financiers". Ce n'est pas vous qui prévoyez ça, n'est-ce pas, Tegan ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« C'est indispensable. Il faut faire place nette. Cette planète a besoin de dirigeants forts, capables de réduire à néant le désordre qui règne partout. »

Elle vient se planter devant lui et questionne :

« Ne me dites pas qu'une telle action vous gêne ! Je n'en croirais rien.

– Elle ne me gênerait pas… si c'était moi qui la projetais. Mais vous, Tegan ! Vous ! Vous n'êtes pas ainsi. Pourquoi suis-je venu vous chercher pour me guider ? Parce que je connaissais votre caractère, votre bonté, votre compassion…

– Oh ! Arrêtez cette écœurante énumération de qualités qui n'en sont pas, le coupe-t-elle. On n'obtient rien en étant bon. L'efficacité a un coût. Il faut des personnes déterminées, prêtent à l'assumer. Vous et moi en sommes capables, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, Tegan. Le choc a peut-être été plus important que je ne pensais…

– Cessez les jérémiades et mettons-nous au travail ! l'interrompt-elle à nouveau. La pagaille qui gouverne ce monde a vraiment assez durée. Il faut y mettre un terme le plus vite possible. »

Elle ajoute d'une voix sourde, les yeux illuminés :

« C'est pour leur bien, comprenez-vous. Les gens sont stupides et ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux. »

Il la saisit délicatement par les bras. Il lui parle doucement :

« J'ai compris ce qui se passe, Tegan. C'est de ma faute. J'ai trop utilisé de mes régénérations sur vous. Je vous ai imprégné de mon esprit. Nous allons trouver comment y remédier. Vous aller redevenir la Tegan que j'aim… »

Il se tait, réalisant soudain ce qu'il est en train de dire.

« Dont j'ai encore besoin », corrige-t-il.

Elle se dégage de son emprise et recule.

« Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, siffle-t-elle, je saurais bien y arriver seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Avec une étonnante vivacité et une grande précision, elle saisit le lourd cartable où se trouvent ses cours et le lui lance à la tête. Il tente de l'esquiver, mais il n'est pas assez rapide.

Pendant qu'il se remet debout, un peu sonné, il entend le claquement rapide de ses talons à l'extérieur, et cette phrase qu'elle marmonne pour elle-même :

« Mais la première chose à faire, c'est de me débarrasser du Docteur. Il est trop malin et sournois. Il ne pourra m'apporter que des ennuis. »


	18. Partie 3 Conscience

**Chapitre 3 : Conscience**

Le Maître avance prudemment dans le cœur de la machine spatio-temporelle.

Il s'était précipité dans le garage à la suite de Tegan. La porte du TARDIS était verrouillée, mais il ne se sépare jamais de la clé. À peine à l'intérieur, il avait constaté que la trappe vers le centre de l'engin était ouverte.

Maintenant, il tente de retrouver la jeune femme. Il se sent terriblement désarmé contre quelqu'un qu'il doit maîtriser sans la blesser.

_Ainsi, c'est comme ça quand on veut être bon ?_ pense-t-il. _Quel sentiment d'impuissance !_ _C'est insupportable ! Comment peut-on endurer cela ?_

Il entend des voix dans le lointain. Une voix de femme, haute, claironnante, et une voix d'homme, assourdie.

Il débouche dans une de ces nombreuses petites pièces sans âme que l'Administrateur s'est construit. Tegan lui tourne le dos. Elle menace celui qui fut le Docteur avec un staser. Mais elle fait aussitôt un pas de côté et lui jette un bref coup d'œil.

« Vous venez voir la fin de votre ennemi, finalement ? demande-t-elle.

– Non. Je suis venu vous empêcher de le tuer. »

Elle ricane.

« Vous ? Alors que vous n'avez jamais souhaité que sa destruction ? »

Profitant de ce que la jeune femme ne le surveille plus que d'un œil, l'Administrateur tente de se déplacer sur le côté. Le Maître ne voit toujours pas d'émotion sur ses traits.

Mais Tegan a surpris le mouvement et envoie un coup au hasard. Le trait brunit le mur à quelques centimètres de l'homme, qui se fige.

Reculant suffisamment pour les voir tous les deux, elle les observe un moment, puis elle vise et tire un nouveau rayon vers l'Administrateur. Celui-ci se jette à terre et rampe à toute vitesse pour lui échapper. Elle se lance à sa poursuite.

« Tegan ! crie le Maître. Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! »

Cette inversion des rôles entre l'ancienne compagne du Docteur et lui-même le trouble à tel point qu'il hésite à les suivre immédiatement, et les perd de vue.

Alors qu'elle est occupée à traquer l'Administrateur de pièce en pièce, le Maître se rappelle la configuration de celles-ci et prend un chemin détourné pour les retrouver. En espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Il les atteint juste au moment où la décharge d'énergie jaillit du staser. Il se jette en avant dans l'intention de détourner l'arme. Il est touché à l'épaule, ce qui le projette contre l'ancien Docteur. Une des dernières choses qu'il voit avant de perdre connaissance, c'est l'abominable rictus de haine sur le visage de Tegan. Il l'entend qui hurle :

« Imbécile ! Je vais devoir t'éliminer aussi ! »

Dans un dernier réflexe, il lance un coup de pied de toutes ses forces.

**oooooooooo**

C'est la sensation familière précédant la régénération qui lui fait reprendre conscience. Normalement, avec le staser, cela ne devrait pas être possible. Cependant le rayon l'a à peine effleuré.

Il s'agenouille pour évaluer la situation. L'Administrateur est étendu, inconscient. Une trace sur son cou montre qu'il a légèrement été touché aussi, mais le Maître sent qu'il n'est pas encore mort.

Il ne voit Tegan nulle part. Le staser est abandonné sur le sol.

« Il m'en reste… il m'en reste trois… » balbutie-t-il.

Il rampe jusqu'au Docteur et pose les mains sur son front. Le halo intense de la régénération les entoure tous les deux. Pendant quelques secondes on ne voit plus que cette lueur qui enveloppe les deux silhouettes.

Puis celle qui était redressée s'effondre et la lumière disparaît.

**oooooooooo**

_« Tegan, reviens ! »_

_Le Maître court après l'ombre lointaine qui apparaît fugitivement entre les arbres. La forêt est dense, sombre. Les branches sont chargées de gros fruits blancs duveteux. Il sait qu'en réalité, sous leur aspect innocent, ce sont des bombes. S'il en touche une, elle explosera, le tuant et l'empêchant ainsi de sauver Tegan._

_Elle fonce vers le piège._

_Les pieds du Maître plongent dans la mousse de ce sous-bois humide. À chaque pas, il devient plus difficile d'avancer._

_Tegan n'est plus qu'un point mouvant à peine visible. Elle se jette droit dans la souricière. Il hurle :_

_« Tegan ! »_

**oooooooooo**

Le Maître ouvre les yeux. Il est dans le TARDIS. Dans sa chambre plus exactement, sur son lit. Il fait un mouvement pour se lever, mais cela provoque une nausée. Une sueur froide couvre immédiatement son front.

Tout son corps le fait souffrir. Mais ce qui le fait souffrir plus encore, c'est de se rappeler le rêve. Parce qu'il sait que cela représente une certaine réalité. En voulant sauver Tegan, il l'a piégée.

« Tu as une régénération difficile », énonce une voix claire.

Il tourne péniblement la tête, et aperçoit quelqu'un assis à son chevet. Un homme brun aux yeux gris. Le Docteur. Non plus l'Administrateur, mais bel et bien le Docteur.

« Je n'ai jamais de régénération difficile, grogne-t-il. C'est pour les faibles !

– Mais oui, ironise l'homme, on le sait que tu es fort ! En attendant, bois ça, ajoute-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Du thé. Souverain pour récupérer, répond le Docteur. J'ai déjà testé. »

Après quelques gorgées, le Maître grommelle :

« Il est moins bon que celui que fait Tegan. »

Le Docteur reprend :

« Sûrement, mais avale la tasse en entier. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme rapidement. Il faut essayer de l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'accomplisse ce qu'elle a prévu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec elle, mais c'est un beau gâchis. »

Il y a un silence de quelques minutes pendant que le Maître avale le thé, trop fort et qu'on n'a pas pris la peine d'adoucir avec un peu de lait et de sucre.

_Du miel,_ songe-t-il. _Elle mettait toujours du miel. C'était délicieux._

À nouveau, la nausée. Mais il sait qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec son état physique. C'est la pensée de ce qu'il a fait de Tegan qui le rend malade.

_Tout ce que je touche se transforme en monstruosité,_ se dit-il. _Même sans que je le veuille._

Il s'étonne tout à coup de ces étranges réflexions. Le genre d'idées qu'il n'aurait jamais eu il y a peu.

« Je savais bien qu'elle avait rajouté quelque chose ! s'écrie-t-il soudain.

– De quoi parles-tu ? » s'enquiert le Docteur.

Le Maître lui raconte ce qui s'est passé dans le volcan, lorsqu'il a soigné la jambe de la jeune femme.

« En me redonnant ma capacité de régénération, conclue-t-il, elle m'a aussi donné autre chose. Involontairement, mais elle l'a fait.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande le Docteur.

Le Maître grimace :

« Une conscience. »


	19. Partie 3 Little Odessa

**Chapitre 4 : Little Odessa**

Encore un peu chancelant, mais enfin capable de tenir debout, le Maître regarde son reflet dans le miroir de la salle-de-bain.

« Blond ! grommelle-t-il. Je déteste être blond !

– Quand tu auras fini de t'admirer, lance la voix du Docteur de l'autre pièce, nous pourrons peut-être nous mettre à la recherche de Tegan. Si seulement nous avions une idée de quelle va être sa première action ! ajoute-t-il en venant s'appuyer au chambranle.

– Je le sais, répond le Maître en se dénudant pour prendre une douche. J'ai mémorisé son plan. Si elle le suit, sa première action va être de couper la tête des plus grandes puissances politiques et financières. Littéralement ! Faire assassiner tous les dirigeants et leurs plus proches sous-fifres en une seule fois. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils vont tous mourir. Elle compte profiter ensuite de la désorganisation et de la panique que cela va provoquer.

– Un scénario digne de toi.

– Le reste aussi est très bien pensé. Je peux être fier de ma création, ajoute-t-il amèrement.

– Justement, interroge le Docteur, tandis que le Maître choisit dans la vaste garde-robe de quoi se vêtir décemment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas de son revirement. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaite ? Pervertir les gens ? N'était-ce pas ton but, avec Lucy par exemple ? »

Le Maître grogne en finissant de boutonner la veste de coupe droite qu'il a adopté :

« Tu penses avoir fait mieux quand tu étais l'Administrateur ? »

Le Docteur baisse la tête.

« Touché, soupire-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toute la souffrance occasionnée. Et je vais avoir du travail pour tout remettre en ordre.

– Ne parle pas d'ordre, s'il te plaît ! »

Le Docteur ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Tout remettre dans le désordre, plutôt, plaisante-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, avec Tegan ? »

Le Maître semble se concentrer sur le laçage de ses chaussures.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse, finit-il par dire.

– Je soupçonne un plan tordu visant à profiter de son travail en l'évinçant à la fin.

– Oh certainement ! ironise le Maître. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai usé mes dernières régénérations pour te ramener à la vie ! Ta stupidité me confond, parfois ! »

Puis il ajoute, en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la salle de commande :

« Qui nous fait perdre notre temps avec des interrogations inutiles, maintenant ? »

Près de la console, il se penche soudain et remarque :

« Regarde, une tâche de sang. Tu ne l'as donc pas vu quand tu es passé par là tout à l'heure ?

– Je trimballais un poids mort, rappelle-toi ! » rétorque le Docteur.

Il s'accroupit et recueille la goutte du bout du doigt. Puis il la porte à sa langue.

« C'est bien elle, confirme-t-il. Sang humain provenant d'une femme. Que s'est-il passé ?

– J'ai dû la blesser en tentant de la désarmer. C'est certainement pour cette raison que nous sommes toujours vivants. »

En sortant du TARDIS, ils trouvent quelques gouttes encore sur le chemin de la maison. Elles se dirigent vers la salle-de-bain. Là, des compresses ont été utilisées. Tout est resté en l'état. Tegan n'a pas rangé le désordre. Elle est partie immédiatement, n'emportant que les feuillets sur lesquels elle a griffonné ses projets. Sa voiture n'est plus à l'entrée du jardin.

Debout dans l'allée, le Docteur se gratte pensivement le menton.

« Elle va probablement tout d'abord se procurer de l'argent pour mettre en place son entreprise de meurtres en masse, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Penses-tu qu'elle ait également acquis une certaine capacité à l'hypnose ? Si c'est le cas, en y ajoutant sa séduction naturelle, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficulté à convaincre les banquiers de lui accorder des prêts. Qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de rembourser.

– C'est bien ce qui était écrit au début de son programme : acquérir suffisamment de moyens financiers pour payer des tueurs à gages.

– Les États-Unis, la Russie, la Chine, le Japon, continue le Docteur. Elle va s'attaquer en premier aux plus grandes puissances.

– Ou aux plus petits pays, fait remarquer le Maître. Ça n'a aucune importance, puisque les assassinats vont se dérouler tous au même moment.

– Donc, nous ne pouvons pas savoir exactement où elle se trouve actuellement.

– Si. Je peux, moi. »

Le Docteur se tourne vers lui.

« J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais placé un mouchard. Toujours ce désir de contrôler les gens !

– Ce n'est pas le cas, réplique le Maître, irrité. Le lien est involontaire. Il est dû à la même cause qui l'a rendu heu… mauvaise.

– Tu peux employer le mot, rétorque le Docteur. C'est bien mauvaise que je dirais aussi. C'est parce que tu as utilisé tes régénérations sur elle et qu'elle a bu ton sang ? – Bien vu, à ce propos, le fait de la nourrir ainsi. Assez répugnant, mais bien vu. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout de ta part.

– C'est ça. Cela a établit un faible courant télépathique qui s'affadit avec la distance, répond le Maître sans faire de commentaires sur les dernières phrases.

– Est-ce qu'elle le sent aussi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Probablement. Quand je vous ai retrouvé dans le TARDIS, je me suis déplacé extrêmement silencieusement et elle me tournait le dos, mais elle a détecté ma présence. »

**oooooooooo**

« Non, c'est plus faible, presque inexistant. »

Pour trouver Tegan, ils matérialisent le TARDIS un peu partout sur Terre et le Maître tente de la localiser.

« On dirait un jeu d'enfants, remarque le Docteur.

– Quel jeu ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous adorions ça. L'un devait cacher un objet et l'autre le trouver. Quand celui qui cherchait s'en rapprochait, l'autre lui disait « tu brûles » et au contraire « tu gèles » quand il s'éloignait.

– Oui, je me rappelle, maintenant », soupire le Maître.

Le Docteur profite de cet instant de relative accalmie dans leurs relations fortement tendues depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'Australie pour rechercher leur compagne. Il pose la question qui le taraude :

« Il y a également quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de ta part, c'est ce gaspillage de régénérations. Pour maintenir Tegan en vie, je peux encore comprendre, tu avais besoin d'elle. Mais pour me sauver moi ?

– N'étais-tu donc plus capable de ressentir l'équilibre du cosmos sous ta forme d'Administrateur ? Toi mort ou toujours du mauvais côté, il recommençait à basculer. Je savais que ta prochaine vie allait à nouveau être comme les précédentes : si compatissant, si désireux de sauver le monde ! C'était donc nécessaire. Et puis… je n'étais pas certain d'être à la hauteur pour la ramener du bon côté.

– Non, non, non ! s'exclame le Docteur. Tout ça n'est pas toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je devrais même dire : "Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Maître ?"

– Je veux simplement remettre les choses comme elles doivent être : Tegan et toi du côté du bien et moi de l'autre. Tant qu'elle est dans cet état, je suis obligé de continuer à feindre les bons sentiments pour conserver la balance de l'univers. Je ne le supporte plus !

– Et que feras-tu de ta toute nouvelle conscience à ce moment-là ?

– Je m'en accommoderai, grogne-t-il, agacé. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à un autre sujet ? Il nous reste le continent américain à voir. »

**oooooooooo**

« New-York, commente le Docteur en matérialisant le TARDIS qui a repris sa couleur d'origine.

– Elle est là ! s'exclame aussitôt le Maître.

– Tu sais où la situer ?

– Hélas non ! Juste dire qu'elle est dans un rayon de moins de vingt kilomètres.

– Ça fait un sacré morceau de mètres carrés, surtout dans une ville à la population aussi dense ! »

Le jeu de « tu brûles » recommence, mais en cercles de plus en plus larges à partir de Manhattan.

Ils finissent leur course sur Coney Island Avenue.

« Little Odessa, murmure le Docteur. Bien sûr ! s'écrie-t-il aussitôt. La mafia russe ! En s'adressant à cette organisation, elle peut frapper dans de nombreux pays. Très malin ! Mais très dangereux aussi. Je crois qu'elle a également hérité d'un de tes défauts : se croire suffisamment habile pour maîtriser des forces qui la dépassent. Les mafieux russes ne sont pas des enfants de chœur.

– Elle n'est pas en danger, affirme le Maître. Elle est tout à fait capable de leur damer le pion.

– Tout à fait toi ! » soupire le Docteur.

Ils sortent et commencent à descendre d'abord la rue vers la mer. Mais le Maître intervient :

« Non, ça s'affaiblit, c'est dans l'autre sens. »

Ils remontent alors vers la ville.

« On l'a dépassé, je pense », dit-il à nouveau.

Ils se retrouvent bientôt devant un immeuble en briques crème formant un U. Le rez-de-chaussée est occupé par de petits magasins vendant de la nourriture ou des objets utilitaires. Une porte avec un fronton triangulaire permet d'y accéder en entrant dans la cour. L'ensemble a un aspect bon-enfant plus que cossu ou inquiétant.

« C'est ici, déclare le Maître.

– J'espère que tu fermes ton esprit, s'inquiète le Docteur. Qu'elle ne nous repère pas.

– Tu me prends vraiment pour un incapable », soupire son compagnon.

Il ajoute :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il faudrait réfléchir à un plan et…

– On fonce, le coupe le Docteur. Mon meilleur plan, cela a toujours été l'improvisation… enfin, en tant que Docteur je veux dire. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sous la poussée.

« Ça ne sent pas bon, murmure le Maître. C'est trop facile. On s'attendrait à ce qu'une tanière de gangsters soit mieux gardée.

– Ou alors, ce n'est pas leur repaire, mais seulement l'endroit où elle habite.

– Mmh », grogne le Maître.

Dans la petite cour, trois porches.

« Pile à gauche, face à droite et… commence le Docteur en sortant une pièce de monnaie de sa poche.

– Au milieu », l'interrompt le Maître en se dirigeant vers l'aile centrale.

Là aussi, ils n'ont aucune difficulté à passer le seuil. Au pied des escaliers, le Docteur questionne :

« Eh bien, que te dit ton radar ?

– C'est curieux. C'est devenu plus faible d'un coup. J'étais pourtant certain… »

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Une dizaine de malfrats surgissent, revolvers aux poings. L'un d'entre eux leur intime, avec un accent russe épais comme ses mains qui ressemblent à des battoirs :

« Mme Jov souhaite vous voir. »

On les pousse vers un antique ascenseur à grille. La cabine contient tout juste quatre personnes. Les autres montent par l'escalier. Le Maître sent le canon d'un pistolet s'enfoncer désagréablement dans ses côtes. L'objet a beau être une arme primitive, il est tout à fait capable de le tuer.

Ils entrent ensuite dans un appartement dont la décoration sent la Russie à plein nez.

On les propulse dans un boudoir où une femme les attend, assise dans un fauteuil de cuir, les pieds posés sur une table basse et un cigarillo entre deux doigts. Mme Jov, autrement dit Tegan Jovanka.


	20. Partie 3 Mme Jov

**Chapitre 5 : Mme Jov**

« Et voilà Bip-Bip et Vil Coyote, ironise-t-elle en les regardant entrer. Les deux ennemis mortels, obligés de s'associer. Et pour quoi ? »

Elle mime la jeune niaise, en battant des paupières et en prenant une voix haut perchée :

« Pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse ! Comme c'est touchant ! » ajoute-t-elle, retrouvant son ton sarcastique.

Elle se lève et s'approche d'eux.

Elle a délaissé ses vêtements simples et ses chaussures plates pour un tailleur rouge vif, qui la sangle comme un corset, et des escarpins à hauts talons de la même couleur. Ses ongles semblent des gouttes de sang au bout de ses doigts. Ses cheveux courts sont plaqués en arrière dégageant son haut front.

Mais ce qui a le plus changé, c'est son expression. Le regard doux, bien que toujours un peu moqueur, a laissé la place à des yeux froids, insondables. Le Maître frissonne légèrement. Il ressent la même impression que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé jadis devant le vortex du temps.

Elle les regarde sous le nez. Puis, s'adressant au Maître :

« Pas terrible, ta nouvelle régénération. Fade, je dirais. Le blond ne te va pas du tout. On dirait un marmot à peine sorti du berceau. Et la tentative de te vieillir et de te donner un air plus "diabolique" avec la barbe est complètement ratée. »

Elle se tourne vers le Docteur.

« Pas mal, remarque-t-elle. Pas aussi séduisant que la version que j'ai connu, mais je pourrais bien me laisser tenter. »

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil au Maître.

Les articulations de ses phalanges blanchissent, tandis qu'il serre les poings.

« J'ai besoin des bracelets spatio-temporels, continue-t-elle. Tu vas finir de fabriquer les deux que tu avais commencés, et en faire d'autres. C'est moins confortable, mais plus discret que le TARDIS. Cette petite planète, ajoute-t-elle, va juste me servir de tremplin.

– Il n'en est pas question ! » réplique le Maître.

Elle revient vers lui, pose l'index sous son menton et lui relève légèrement la tête.

« Boris et Anton savent faire des choses très désagréables aux personnes peu coopératives, susurre-t-elle.

– Boris et Anton perdront leur temps avec un Time Lord », rétorque-t-il.

Changeant brusquement de tactique, elle pose ses lèvres carminées sur les siennes.

« Nous formerions un si beau couple, lui chuchote-t-elle. Qui pourra nous résister ? »

Le Docteur le sent hésiter. La proposition doit être terriblement tentante.

Puis Tegan – ou plutôt Mme Jov – recule un peu la tête et le Maître a un sursaut en rencontrant à nouveau son regard.

_Non,_ songe-t-il. _Je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire. Plonger dans le vortex tous les jours, ça va vite devenir insoutenable._

« Boris ! » appelle-t-elle.

Lorsque le truand se présente, elle fait un geste vague de la main.

« Enfermez-les. Séparément. Ensemble, ils seraient capables de s'évader. »

Puis elle s'adresse au Maître :

« Inutile d'essayer ton hypnose avec eux. C'est de la tête massive avec rien dedans, ça ne marchera pas. »

Elle ajoute en parlant à tous les deux :

« Je vous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais n'oubliez pas que je sais comment tuer un Time Lord. Même sans votre aide, j'y arriverai. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Ce serait juste plus facile. »

Escortés par les gangsters russes, les deux hommes sont enfermés dans des chambres aux fenêtres barrées par des volets métalliques. Les portes elles-mêmes ont l'air à l'épreuve de tout. Et le mobilier, boulonné au sol, est minimal : un lit sans autre literie qu'un mince matelas et un seau hygiénique.

**oooooooooo**

_« Tu m'entends ?_

Le Maître relève la tête, surpris. Depuis qu'il est là, il a étudié toutes les possibilités de fuite. Il n'a pas encore trouvé de faille, et il a fini par s'asseoir sur la couchette pour réfléchir.

Le lien télépathique avec le Docteur a été rompu il y a si longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait été aussi puissant.

Ce lien, naturellement faible, peut être cultivé, renforcé jusqu'à permettre de vraies conversations. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, le Docteur et lui s'y étaient amusés. Beaucoup pour la fierté d'y arriver, alors que nombre d'adultes en étaient incapables. Un peu pour le plaisir de sentir l'esprit de l'autre et de se parler silencieusement.

Le moment où il avait été le plus vigoureux, c'était durant leur adolescence. Ensuite, ils avaient suivis des routes différentes. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, le Maître avait fermé son esprit. Il était même capable de se rendre invisible.

Maintenant, préoccupé par le problème que représente Tegan, il a laissé ses portes mentales ouvertes et le Docteur en a trouvé le chemin.

_« Oui,_ répond-il.

– _Comme au bon vieux temps »,_ murmure la voix du Docteur dans sa tête.

Le Maître réplique :

_« La nostalgie, ce sera pour une autre fois. Nous nous sommes fait prendre comme des bambins. Il faut songer à sortir de là. »_

En même temps qu'il dit cela, il éprouve une émotion ancienne, oubliée, enfouie sous des centaines d'années de solitude. Désagréable, car il imagine qu'elle l'affaiblit. Mais il ne peut la repousser sans couper la communication. Et il leur est nécessaire de pouvoir se parler de cette manière furtive.

_« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler,_ chuchote à nouveau la voix du Docteur. _Je crois que tu n'es pas autant responsable de la transformation de Tegan que tu le penses._

_– Que veux-tu dire ?_

_– As-tu observé ses yeux ?_

_– Oui,_ répond le Maître en sentant à nouveau un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

_– Quelque chose ou quelqu'un la possède. Nous n'avons pas seulement à combattre une Tegan devenue mauvaise, mais une autre entité. Tu n'as fait que préparer son esprit à cette intrusion en abusant de tes régénérations sur elle…_

_– Elle serait morte à l'heure actuelle, si je n'avais pas "abusé" ! _le coupe le Maître rageusement._ Et par la faute de qui ? »_

Pendant un court instant, il sent l'esprit du Docteur disparaître. C'est comme une bougie qu'on aurait éteint, et il se retrouve tout à coup dans le noir. Puis le contact se rétablit.

_« J'en suis navré », _s'excuse le Docteur.

La communication télépathique, ce ne sont pas que des mots, mais des émotions aussi, et le Maître peut sentir à quel point le Docteur souffre des actions du Valeyard et de l'Administrateur. C'est lui qui tranche brutalement le lien, cette fois-ci.

Il reste un instant plié en deux, inondé à la fois par la peine du Docteur et par sa propre colère.

Lorsqu'il était allé chercher Tegan dans sa petite maison de Perth, son unique but était de survivre. Mais tout ce qui vient de lui arriver a des conséquences bien plus profondes sur son esprit qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

**oooooooooo**

« Tu as réfléchi ? »

Elle est venue le retrouver dans sa "cellule". Un genre de lieu qu'il fréquente un peu trop à son goût. Il n'a jamais été aussi souvent emprisonné que depuis qu'il s'est mis du côté du bien.

Comme il ne répond pas, elle s'approche de lui et tente à nouveau la séduction. L'effet est aussi réussi qu'être aguiché par une pieuvre. Cela lui donne une impression de mou, de froid et de gluant.

Malgré sa répugnance, il ne la repousse pas. Il tente de comprendre ce qui peut bien la dominer. Ses yeux restent indéchiffrables. Dominant sa peur, il lui saisit les épaules et la regarde.

« Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il.

– Tu le sais bien, commence-t-elle. Je suis…

– Je ne parle pas à Tegan, mais à ce qui la tient sous son contrôle. »

En un instant très fugitif, il voit les pupilles de la jeune femme vaciller. Mais aussitôt, elle le bouscule. Si violemment qu'il tombe sur le lit et sa tête heurte durement le mur.

« Crétin ! gronde-t-elle. Je te donne une dernière chance. Jusqu'à ce soir. Après, les Russes se feront une joie d'essayer les nouveaux jouets que je leur ai offert sur vous deux. Même des Time Lords ne pourront résister à un feu nourri. »

Elle sort en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Grimaçant légèrement en se frottant le crâne, il tente d'établir à son tour un contact avec le Docteur. C'est plus difficile qu'il n'imaginait. Pourtant il sent bien sa présence. Mais une jonction plus fine demande de la pratique et celle-ci est bien loin dans son passé. Il est retenu aussi par ce qu'il craint de trouver dans son esprit. Toute cette douleur…

Finalement, c'est le Docteur qui établit lui-même la liaison.

_« Perdu ? _demande-t-il, légèrement ironique.

_– Tegan est venue me voir,_ répond le Maître sans s'arrêter sur la moquerie.

_– Moi aussi._

_– Ah ?_ murmure le Maître, surpris. _Et alors ?_

_– Elle m'a offert de nous débarrasser de toi et de partir à la conquête des étoiles dans le TARDIS. "Pour le bien des gens qui ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux". Ça a fait remonter les souvenirs d'une époque où tu me proposais la même chose. Et elle m'a fait des avances, _ajoute-t-il._ Extrêmement provocantes. »_

Le Maître coupe le lien, le temps de se calmer. Il ne sait à qui il en veut le plus : au Docteur, à Tegan ou à lui-même d'avoir préparé une telle situation sans le vouloir.

**oooooooooo**

_« Il faut faire semblant d'accepter,_ assure le Docteur quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils reconnectent leurs esprits. _Pour gagner du temps. Tu vas lui fabriquer ses appareils spatio-temporels. Ou du moins, en avoir l'air. Je te laisse le soin d'y apporter le petit détail qui les rendra inopérants. Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_– J'allais proposer la même chose,_ répond le Maître. _Et je sais déjà ce que je vais faire sur les bracelets pour les rendre en apparence parfaitement fonctionnels, mais en réalité totalement inutiles._

_– Pas de vilains traquenards, j'espère ?_ s'inquiète le Docteur.

_– Elle va aussi s'en servir. Tu crois que j'y mettrais un piège qui risque de la blesser ?_

_– Non, bien sûr »_, soupire le Docteur, soulagé.

_Quelle curieuse conversation !_ pense-t-il aussitôt. _Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, je lui fais totalement confiance et je suis certain qu'il cherchera toujours à protéger cette "simple humaine" qui fut autrefois ma compagne de voyage. Rien n'est immuable dans l'univers, mais ce retournement de situation est plus que surprenant._

Puis il songe :

_C'est même encore plus étonnant que moi me délectant de la souffrance des gens. Et de la leur en particulier. Je me demande combien de temps il va me falloir pour effacer mon sentiment de culpabilité._

Il murmure avec amertume :

« Cela n'arrivera jamais. »


	21. Partie 3 Possession

**Chapitre 6 : Possession**

_« Tu as plus de chance d'être efficace que moi._

_– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? »_

La conversation mentale se poursuit entre le Docteur et le Maître.

_« Accepter de fabriquer quelques bracelets est une chose, mais… ça. Et pourquoi dis-tu que je serais plus efficace ?_

_– D'abord, parce que tu as un lien mental avec elle que je n'ai pas. Ensuite, parce que tu lui plais._

_– Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure »_, rétorque le Maître.

Le Docteur pousse l'équivalent d'un soupir de désespoir.

_« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour déchiffrer les codes ! _remarque-t-il. _Elle essayait de te rendre jaloux, voyons !_

_– Cette entité qui la domine, c'est tellement répulsif._

_– Je suis bien d'accord. Mais si tu t'y prends bien, en utilisant le fil qui te relie à son esprit, tu pourrais arriver à remonter jusqu'à cette créature. Savoir ce que c'est. »_

Le Maître arrête la communication mentale. D'un côté, il sait que le Docteur a raison. Que c'est la seule chance d'arriver à débusquer l'intrus dans la tête de Tegan. De l'autre, avoir un contact physique avec la jeune femme de cette façon-là, alors qu'elle est possédée, c'est pire que de le faire directement avec le monstre.

**oooooooooo**

Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. La porte s'ouvre sur Mme Jov.

« Eh bien ? questionne-t-elle sobrement.

– Je suis prêt à me mettre au travail.

– Bien ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi désireux de préserver ta précieuse vie. Nous pouvons nous débarrasser du Docteur, alors.

– Non ! » crie le Maître.

Devant son regard surpris, il balbutie :

« Je veux dire, si nous sommes deux, la fabrication sera plus rapide.

– Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, répond-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

– Moi non plus, mais je le surveillerai et je vérifierai sa production, assure le Maître.

– Comme ça, d'accord », accepte-t-elle.

Elle ajoute, avec une œillade :

« Ta récompense sera à la hauteur de ta soumission. »

Avec un groupe de malfrats russes, ils font le va-et-vient entre le TARDIS et l'immeuble de Coney Island Avenue, pour transporter le matériel nécessaire dans les sous-sols du quartier général de Mme Jov. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils restent dans le vaisseau.

« Vous seriez trop tentés de mettre les voiles », ricane-t-elle.

Puis elle les laisse sous la surveillance d'une dizaine de brutes armées de kalachnikov.

**oooooooooo**

Au matin, les squelettes d'une vingtaine d'appareils à voyager dans le temps trônent sur l'établi.

Mme Jov, fraîche d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, vient vérifier l'avancement de leur travail.

« Bien ! » s'exclame-t-elle, satisfaite.

Elle fait signe à un des gangsters, puis elle s'adresse au Docteur :

« Anton va te raccompagner à ta chambre, si tu veux te reposer un peu. »

Enfin, elle se tourne vers le Maître :

« J'ai quelque chose de spécial pour toi », lui susurre-t-elle en le saisissant par le revers de sa veste.

Elle l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur. Ils sont suivis par deux des Russes, qui braquent toujours leurs mitraillettes sur lui. Malgré l'étroitesse de la cabine et la présence des bandits, elle commence à l'embrasser d'une manière qui aurait pu être sensuelle dans d'autres circonstances.

Là, il doit faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour trouver ça seulement supportable. Le dégoût qu'il éprouve est d'autant plus élevé que son attirance pour elle fut réelle.

Ils arrivent dans le boudoir dans lequel elle les a reçus la veille. Il comporte une bergère et elle le pousse dessus sans ménagement. Il est partagé entre le désir que ressent son corps et la répulsion que lui inspire la nouvelle personnalité de la jeune femme… ou peut-être la créature qui la hante.

Elle l'enjambe, alors qu'il est allongé sur le divan et s'agenouille au dessus de lui. Avec un sourire qui se voudrait malicieux, mais qui n'est que malsain, elle déboutonne lentement sa veste, puis son corsage. Il peut constater qu'elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Il avale difficilement sa salive. Ses réactions physiques à cette vue l'embarrassent, mais elles vont lui servir à sonder son âme autant que son corps.

Au cours de l'action, il arrive très facilement à établir le contact mental. Ce n'est plus le petit lien discret et légèrement grisant comme avec Tegan. Mais un effroyable tourbillon. Et il doit aller voir au fond de ce gouffre pour savoir ce qui s'y cache. Malgré sa peur… malgré…

**oooooooooo**

_Il tombe. Dans une eau froide et noire. Le choc est violent. Ses poumons s'emplissent immédiatement du fluide glacé. La sensation d'étouffement est abominable. Mais il survit. Il s'enfonce. De plus en plus profondément, dans ce monde glauque et oppressant._

_Autour de lui, rodent des créatures de cauchemar. La pression augmente sur son corps, le faisant souffrir sans le tuer. Une lueur d'un violet malsain apparaît dans le lointain. Elle révèle des formes tortes qui ondulent. Ce ne sont pas des algues, ni même des animaux. C'est une construction, ou ce qui reste d'elle. Le courant le dirige vers ces bâtiments._

_Même s'il voulait reculer, maintenant, il ne le pourrait plus. Une aspiration plus puissante qu'un maelström l'avale par ce qui devait être une porte. Son passage à travers les pièces est rapide et vertigineux. La créature qui vit là et qui possède Tegan l'attire à elle. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi. Son but est de le détruire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a si facilement trouvé le chemin vers elle._

_Elle n'atteindra pas son corps, parce qu'il n'est pas là physiquement, mais elle va s'appliquer à saccager son esprit. Il tente de raccorder celui-ci au Docteur pour réclamer de l'aide, mais cela lui est impossible. Il est seul face au monstre._

_La dernière salle est encore plus ruinée que le reste. Elle est immense et remplie de concrétions aux formes de dragons marins. Au fond de cet antre, un être colossal. Il est immobile, mais dégage une puissante et si mauvaise aura que le Maître lui-même se sent comme un enfant à côté de lui._

_Son image ondule et semble se modifier sans cesse. Il a une silhouette grossièrement humanoïde, mais son dos est pourvu de longues ailes et sa face n'est qu'une masse de tentacules agitée de mouvements vagues. Bien que ses yeux ne soit pas visibles, le Maître sait qu'il le regarde._

_Un des tentacules jaillit vers lui. Il tente de lui échapper, mais ses membres sont lourds et paralysés par le froid. Et puis il y a toujours cette aspiration. Si forte que toute sa résistance ne lui sert qu'à se maintenir sur place. Le membre venant du visage de la créature pénètre dans l'œil du Maître. Il se fraye un chemin dans son cerveau y creusant une tranchée de douleur et d'horreur. Toutes ses peurs, toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses souffrances, même les plus lointaines, les plus enfouies, les plus oubliées, se réveillent et se déchaînent._

_Un hurlement d'extrême agonie déchire sa gorge. Il n'est pas assez fort contre ce cauchemar. Et ce qui s'est passé dernièrement : la conscience que cette humaine lui a si malencontreusement communiqué, le contact mental avec le Docteur, l'ont encore affaibli._

_Comme un animal qui fuirait celui qui le traque, il se réfugie toujours plus profondément dans le hallier de sa mémoire. Il doit trouver des souvenirs qui le protègent. Mais aucun de ceux qui ont jalonnés son enfance n'en est capable. Ceux qui lui reviennent ne font qu'ajouter à son désarroi._

_« Le vortex ! balbutie-t-il. Le vortex ! »_

_C'est le plus marquant, et il ne fait qu'ouvrir la route à l'intrusion du monstre dans son esprit._

_À nouveau, il crie. La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à ça. Le déchirement de ses pensées est une torture indicible. Elles le fuient d'ailleurs, le laissant nu, sans intelligence. Juste un instinct, l'instinct de survie. Le ressort dominant qui l'a sorti de toutes les situations, même les plus extrêmes._

_Cet instinct lui fait découvrir un lieu secret, si bien caché que lui-même ne savait pas qu'il existait. Ce cocon se referme sur lui, le protégeant enfin. Il est formé de petits mots et de minuscules gestes :_

« Mettez votre bras autour de mes épaules. »

Une joue qui s'appuie contre la sienne.

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal. »

Des bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il lutte contre une mer déchaînée.

Des doigts qui se glissent dans ses mains.

Un corps qui se blotti et un "merci" à peine chuchoté.

« Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? »

Un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je crois même que je vous aime bien. »

« Vous vous leurriez quand vous m'avez dit que vous n'étiez pas capable d'aimer. »

_Comment des choses si simples peuvent-elles avoir un tel pouvoir ? Non seulement il est hors d'atteinte de l'horreur tapie dans son cerveau et qui le traque toujours, mais il parvient peu à peu à lui échapper. Il lui suffit de dévider la moindre des paroles qui furent dites ou la moindre des actions qui furent faites dans ces moments-là, pour se détacher de l'emprise du monstre._

« Vous êtes un sacré menteur ! »

Il lui communique son souffle pour la maintenir en vie.

« Vous êtes saoulant ! »

Elle pose sa bouche sur son bras pour boire le fluide qu'il lui donne.

« C'est un acte extrêmement altruiste. »

_C'est comme un cordon ombilical qui le tirerait en arrière, loin de l'eau noire et de la créature maléfique. Le tentacule ressort de son orbite et claque vers lui dans une dernière tentative pour le retenir. Il repart vers la surface, vers la chaleur, vers la vie._

**oooooooooo**

Il se retrouve allongé sur le divan du boudoir. À côté de lui, Mme Jov est en train de se rhabiller.

« Eh bien ? lui lance-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas te prélasser toute la journée, non ? »

Elle ajoute avec une moue :

« J'ai connu mieux, au fait. »

Pendant qu'il remet également ses vêtements, il l'observe et s'aperçoit qu'il peut maintenant parfaitement distinguer les deux silhouettes : celle de Tegan et celle de Mme Jov. Elles ne se superposent pas tout à fait.

Toujours surveillé par les mafieux, il retourne dans l'atelier où le Docteur est déjà à nouveau à l'œuvre.

Il n'a aucun mal, cette fois-ci, à se connecter à son esprit.

_« Des nouvelles ? _demande le Docteur.

_– J'ai localisé l'entité qui possède Tegan,_ répond le Maître.

_– Oh, très bien ! Je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais si vite._

_– 47° 9' de latitude sud et 126° 43' de longitude ouest. Dans les profondeurs de l'océan._

_– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_– Ce n'est pas terrestre. C'est très ancien et c'est très heu… maléfique. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange venant de moi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être innocent à côté de ça._

_– Son but ?_ interroge le Docteur.

_– Je n'ai pas pu le déterminer. J'étais trop occupé à sauver ma peau, figure-toi »_, remarque le Maître d'un ton acerbe.

Sans faire attention à la dernière phrase, le Docteur murmure :

_« Elle a dit "Cette petite planète va juste me servir de tremplin". C'est certainement cette créature qui parlait à travers elle. La conquête de la Terre ne doit être que la première marche. Elle veut retourner d'où elle vient peut-être, ou pire._

_– Sûrement pire_, déclare le Maître. _Mais pourquoi Tegan ? _ajoute-t-il._ Il ne manque pourtant pas d'esprits ouverts au mal ici, sur Terre._

_– J'ai une théorie,_ réplique le Docteur. _L'esprit de Tegan a été ouvert au mal par un Time Lord. Elle est plus qu'une simple humaine, maintenant. La créature a dû sentir les possibilités bien plus intéressantes que cela offrait._

_– Oui, bien sûr_, murmure le Maître.

_– Le nôtre est trop fort, elle ne peut pas s'y glisser,_ continue le Docteur. _Mais celui de Tegan est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. »_


	22. Partie 3 Vers le mal

**Chapitre 7 : Vers le mal**

« Terminé ! »

Ils ont fabriqué douze appareils spatio-temporels. Un seul est un peu différent des autres. Il est plus fin et de couleur plus doré. C'était celui que le Maître avait commencé à fabriquer pour Tegan lorsqu'ils étaient revenus en Australie.

Elle le referme sur son poignet, puis ordonne à l'un des Russes.

« Allez me chercher M. Dorofeïev. Nous allons essayer ces petits bijoux. »

Elle s'adresse au Maître :

« J'ai déjà un peu compris comment ils fonctionnaient, mais explique-moi ça plus en détail. »

Il passe une dizaine de minutes à lui montrer les commandes qu'il a simplifiées à l'extrême.

« À partir de votre bracelet, précise-t-il, vous pourrez programmer aussi les autres. Nous avons rajouté une connexion par ondes radios. Cela pourra être utile pour se déplacer tous en même temps.

– Excellente initiative, jubile-t-elle. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, ajoute-t-elle. Avec ce qui se passe entre nous… »

Elle pose un baiser sensuel sur ses lèvres. Le Maître y répond à peine. Le contact physique avec Mme Jov est toujours aussi désagréable, même s'il doit s'y résigner parfois. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, il passe tout son temps à résister à l'entité qui tente à chaque fois de l'attirer dans son piège. Ce qui lui vaut des remarques acerbes sur ses qualités d'amant. Mais, à son grand désespoir, elle revient toujours à la charge. Il sait maintenant que c'est la créature qui la pousse à cette action.

_Rien à voir avec son propre désir, _songe-t-il.

**oooooooooo**

Le patron du réseau local de la mafia russe arrive enfin. C'est un gros homme au visage léonin, à l'épaisse chevelure grise. Il regarde les bracelets d'un air dubitatif. Avec un très fort accent, il demande :

« Qu'est-ce que ça va nous apporter ? Les meurtres que vous voulez commanditer sont très dangereux à mettre en place, et vos quelques babioles ne sont pas un prix suffisant.

– Imaginez, lui explique Mme Jov, vous et vos gars, pénétrer dans la salle des coffres d'une banque sans avoir à ouvrir quoi que ce soit, transporté directement à l'intérieur. Ou bien votre rival, celui qui vous ennuie et empiète sur vos prérogatives. Vous faites un petit voyage dans le temps, et vous l'éliminez alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant.

– On peut faire tout ça avec ces machins ? grogne le Russe. C'est une histoire à dormir debout. Je n'en crois pas un mot.

– Justement, je voulais vous faire une démonstration. Que diriez-vous de revenir dix années en arrière et de vous regarder prendre la tête de l'organisation ? Bien entendu, vous ne pourrez pas vous parler, et vous devrez rester caché, mais c'est pour vous faire comprendre que ça marche.

– Balivernes ! » marmonne M. Dorofeïev.

Cependant, il tend le poignet pour que la jeune femme y boucle l'appareil spatio-temporel. Puis il fait signe à un certain nombre de ses hommes d'en faire autant. Avant de programmer son propre bracelet afin qu'il les emmène tous au même endroit, elle ordonne à ses gorilles de ramener les deux Time Lords dans leurs cellules.

« Je m'occuperai de leur sort plus tard », précise-t-elle.

**oooooooooo**

Avec un sourire triomphant, elle appuie sur le bouton de départ. Le voyage vertigineux dans le vortex est plus court qu'elle ne le pensait. Et le malaise qu'elle attendait moins pénible.

« Cornes du Diable ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quelle est cette plaisanterie ? Ils vont me le payer ! »

Au lieu d'avoir reculé d'une dizaine d'année dans le temps, elle a voyagé dans l'espace sur quelques centaines de mètres seulement. Dans le TARDIS plus exactement, au milieu de la salle de commandes.

Aussitôt, deux autres personnes surgissent à ses côtés. À sa droite le Docteur, à sa gauche le Maître. Furieuse, elle plante ses ongles dans le visage de celui-ci, ratant de peu ses yeux. Elle laisse huit traces sanglantes sur ses joues, avant de tenter la fuite.

Mais elle est rattrapée par le Docteur, à qui elle donne des coups de ses hauts talons dans les jambes.

« Aide-moi, grogne-t-il à l'adresse du Maître. Elle a une force incroyable. »

Ils arrivent à la maîtriser. Le Docteur la serre dans ses bras, lui tenant fermement les poignets et le Maître est assis sur ses jambes.

« Tu es possédée Tegan, lui explique-t-il. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Quelque chose se balade dans ton esprit et te fait agir. J'ai rencontré cette entité et, crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas du tout ça, si tu étais dans ton état normal. »

Elle lui jette un regard méprisant et lui crache au visage.

« Du venin pour soigner tes bobos », siffle-t-elle.

Elle ricane :

« Jolie décoration ! Dommage que j'ai visé trop bas. Tu ne pourrais plus me regarder avec ces yeux de traître.

– Désolé de faire ça », murmure le Docteur.

Relâchant un des bras de la jeune femme, il appuie avec ses doigts sur deux points à la nuque, et elle part au pays des songes.

« Karaté vénusien, précise-t-il. Je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas perdu la main. »

Après l'avoir transportée dans sa chambre, les deux hommes l'attachent sur son lit avec les liens les plus confortables – et les plus solides – possible.

Puis ils se hâtent d'aller programmer la machine. 47° 9' de latitude sud et 126° 43' de longitude ouest, au centre du Pacifique, dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

**oooooooooo**

M. Dorofeïev contemple le lieu marécageux où il se trouve. La chaleur de l'été soulève des nuages de moustiques qui se jettent sur cette riche provende. Hurlant sous la douleur de milliers de piqûres, il s'enfuit dans l'eau putride. Il ne tarde pas à rencontrer un troupeau de triceratops broutant les plantes paludières. Ces paisibles animaux n'apprécient pas qu'on les dérange pendant leur repas.

Boris se réveille, légèrement étourdi, au sommet d'une meule de foin. L'objet bouge d'ailleurs, et il manque en glisser. Mais il se retient tant bien que mal, et observe les alentours. Le tas d'herbes séchées est juché sur une carriole tirée par deux gros bœufs. Un enfant vêtu de haillons les mène en lui tournant le dos. Au delà, s'étendent des champs que cultivent des hommes et des femmes habillés étrangement. Dans le lointain, se dresse un château trapu, empanaché d'oriflammes qui claquent au vent.

Anton se jette à terre dans une boue puante. Le monde est soudain devenu un enfer d'explosions et de coups de feu. Manquant le piétiner, un groupe de soldats passe à côté de lui en courant, encouragé par les hurlements d'un officier. Leurs uniformes sont sales et leurs casques sont ornés d'une pointe sur le dessus. Ils grimpent des échelles branlantes et disparaissent à sa vue. Pas pour longtemps, car l'un d'entre eux retombe aux pieds du gangster russe. Un trou sanglant orne son front.

Partout sur Terre, dispersés dans le temps et l'espace, les hommes de M. Dorofeïev vont pouvoir vérifier la véracité de ce que racontaient leurs manuels d'histoire.

**oooooooooo**

Le TARDIS se matérialise aux pieds des constructions en ruine de la cité que le Maître a visitée en esprit. Dans sa chambre, Tegan, ou plutôt Mme Jov, s'est réveillée. Elle les abreuve de menaces et d'imprécations diverses, mêlant les injures les plus grossières à des termes de langues si anciennes que même eux ne les connaissent pas.

« Nous nous jetons dans la gueule de la Bête, bredouille le Maître. Sans savoir comment la battre. »

Le Docteur ne l'a jamais vu aussi effrayé. Il est agité par un tremblement irrépressible.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, réplique le Docteur. Il faut contraindre cette entité à relâcher Tegan.

– Tu ne comprends pas, grince le Maître. Elle est bien plus puissante que nous. Dix mille fois plus.

– Mais tu lui as échappé, murmure doucement le Docteur. Comment as-tu fait ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté. Il y a quelque chose qui a été capable de te tirer de ses griffes. Nous devrions pouvoir utiliser ça. »

Le Maître hésite. Il aimerait bien garder secret ce lieu dont il a trouvé le chemin dans sa mémoire, et qui lui a permis de fuir la créature, mais le Docteur a sans doute raison. Ils tiennent peut-être là un moyen de combattre le monstre.

_Je ne suis pas obligé de donner des détails,_ songe-t-il.

Il va pour répondre, quand il sent une secousse.

« Nous nous déplaçons ! »

Les deux Time Lords ont parlé en même temps.

« Le TARDIS est entraîné, ajoute le Docteur. _Elle _ou _Il_ nous attire. »

Il allume l'écran qui leur montre les concrétions qui recouvrent les bâtiments en ruine. Le mouvement s'accélère.

« Il faut dématérialiser, s'exclame le Maître. Il va nous détruire ! »

Il se précipite vers la console, mais le Docteur le retient.

« Au contraire, dit-il. Il faut le laisser nous amener là où il veut. »

Il ajoute, légèrement inquiet de l'état de son confrère Time Lord :

« Calme-toi, lui murmure-t-il. Tu as toujours été trouillard, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Le Maître lui jette un regard courroucé.

« Tu ne l'as pas affronté ! gronde-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est. Il pénètre dans ton esprit et en débusque toutes les horreurs.

– Je comprends. Et des horreurs, il y en a dans le tien.

– Tu te prends pour un saint ! siffle le Maître. De nous deux, avec ta compassion, ton désir d'aider les gens et ta bonté, tu es celui qui a fait le plus de mal, même en tant que Docteur ! Ne parlons même pas du Valeyard et de l'Administrateur !

– Bien ! triomphe le Docteur. Je te préfère en colère plutôt qu'apeuré.

– Tu… tu l'as fait exprès ? balbutie le Maître.

– Peu importe, répond-il. Nous avons ce truc à affronter, il faut nous préparer. Tu dois me dire comment tu lui as échappé.

– En avons-nous le temps ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demande le Docteur. Cela fait deux fois que tu éludes la question. »

Ils sont tous les deux agrippés à la console, car la machine spatio-temporelle commence à être secouée par les tourbillons créés par l'aspiration.

« Ce sont des souvenirs qui m'ont aidé, finit par murmurer le Maître.

– Seulement ça ? s'étonne le Docteur.

– Oui, ça m'a surpris aussi, mais tandis que ce monstre me traquait dans mon propre esprit, j'ai réussi à lui échapper grâce à eux.

– Des souvenirs agréables ?

– D'une certaine façon, oui.

– Si cette créature est si puissante, ça me paraît nettement insuffisant. Il doit y avoir plus. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est.

– Non. »

Le Docteur pousse un soupir.

« Je ne suis pas plus avancé, et maintenant, ça devient urgent. »

L'écran de contrôle leur montre l'immense salle où se trouve l'entité. Elle se profile dans le lointain, ses formes toujours aussi mouvantes, changeantes, dégageant une impression toujours aussi maléfique. Une pure abomination.

Le Maître laisse tomber à mi-voix :

« C'était lié à Tegan. »

C'est plus qu'il ne peut en dire. Le Docteur fait entendre un léger sifflement.

« Je vois, souffle-t-il. Et j'ai compris quelle était la force capable de lui résister.

– Qu'est-ce que… »

Le Maître n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils sont projetés tous les deux à terre. Le TARDIS vient d'être absorbé par la créature. Dans la partie de son corps qui pourrait passer pour un ventre, une cavité s'est creusée et l'a avalé comme une bouche.

Dans la machine, toutes les lumières se sont éteintes. La cloche du cloître vibre sourdement plus qu'elle ne sonne. Dans sa chambre, Mme Jov hurle toujours les mêmes paroles, très anciennes, très étranges et dont les sons mêmes provoquent la répulsion. Brusquement, elle se tait.

Tandis que le Docteur tente de remettre l'engin en fonctionnement ou du moins de donner un peu de clarté, le Maître rampe dans le noir pour rejoindre Tegan. Son mutisme l'inquiète plus que ses cris. Il la touche et constate que ses muscles sont tellement tendus que son corps semble fait de pierre.

« On peut avoir de la lumière ici ? râle-t-il.

– Je fais ce que je peux ! grogne le Docteur en réponse. Le TARDIS est totalement paralysé. Rien ne marche. »

Le Maître l'entend pester et jeter des objets à terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive en tenant une antique lampe à huile.

Les deux hommes se penchent sur la jeune femme. Elle a les yeux ouverts, sans expression. Son corps est étendu tout droit et raide comme une planche. Le Docteur sort un stéthoscope de sa poche et en pose l'extrémité sur son torse.

« Le cœur bat de façon tout à fait normale, bien qu'un peu lente. »

Il écoute encore un instant, puis murmure, inquiet :

« En fait, il me semble qu'il ralentit. Très doucement, mais régulièrement.

– Elle est en train de mourir ? questionne le Maître. C'est cette créature, là dehors, qui la tue ?

– Là dehors ? réplique le Docteur. C'est nous qui sommes dedans, plutôt ! Ça ne te rappelle pas Axos ?

– C'est bien pire qu'Axos ! rétorque le Maître. Il essaye de digérer le TARDIS et je ne suis pas certain qu'il échoue. Ton vaisseau est un vieux tas de ferraille qui ne résistera jamais à quelque chose d'aussi puissant !

– Tas de ferraille peut-être, mais tu as toujours voulu me le voler !

– Évidemment, c'est le seul qui reste dans l'univers ! À qui la faute ? »

Les deux hommes se fusillent du regard dans la faible lumière de la lampe. Puis le Docteur soupire :

« Nous chamailler ne nous aidera pas à sauver Tegan ni nous-mêmes. Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer d'entrer en communication avec cette créature par le biais de Tegan ? Le lien existe-t-il toujours malgré son état ?

– Plus faible, mais oui. Attends, je ressens autre chose ! »

Au grand étonnement du Docteur, il s'affale sur le sol et en quelques secondes devient aussi rigide et insensible que Tegan.


	23. Partie 3 Le dieu en sommeil

**Chapitre 8 : Le dieu en sommeil**

**_IL ME FAUT L'ENGIN QUI VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS._**

_Ce n'est pas, comme avec le Docteur, une communication avec des mots, mais plutôt avec des impressions. À nouveau, il lui semble être un enfant innocent à côté de cette entité._

_L'être étend ses ramifications partout sur Terre, entrant dans les esprits, sondant les âmes, constamment à la recherche de ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'asservir les Humains et de repartir au combat contre ses ennemis. Son emprisonnement sur cette planète est le résultat d'une guerre très ancienne et très violente, qui l'opposa jadis à une forme de vie si vieille que l'univers lui-même n'en était qu'à ses premiers balbutiements._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? demande le Maître._

_– _**_JE SUIS UN DIEU, IMMONDES CRÉATURES INFÉRIEURES ! SI PETITES, SI FAIBLES, SI STUPIDES ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE LA POUSSIÈRE SUR LAQUELLE JE MARCHE POUR M'ÉLEVER JUSQU'AUX ÉTOILES À NOUVEAU. L'ESPRIT DE CETTE HUMAINE A ÉTÉ FACILE À DOMINER, GRÂCE À TOI. LE TIEN EST ENCORE PLUS INTÉRESSANT. QUE DIRAIS-TU DE PARTAGER UNE MIETTE DE POUVOIR AVEC MOI ? AVEC UN VAISSEAU COMME CELUI QUE VOUS AVEZ, MA VICTOIRE EST ASSURÉE._**

_– Qu'en sera-t-il de La balance de l'univers ? _

_– _**_JE M'EN CHARGE. CE QUE VOUS, CRÉATURES IMPARFAITES, APPELEZ LE MAL EST UN AUTRE ÉQUILIBRE, SIMPLEMENT DIFFÉRENT. TU EN AS EU L'INTUITION AU COURS DE TA VIE, MAIS TU ES TROP LIMITÉ POUR Y ARRIVER. TES DÉFAUTS SURPASSENT TA PETITE INTELLIGENCE. »_**

_Le Maître ressent de la colère contre le mépris de ce monstre envers lui. Cependant, il est tenté par la proposition. Pouvoir reprendre ses activités sans se poser de questions ? Sans se demander si ce qu'il fait va avoir une conséquence sur sa propre existence, par le biais de celle de l'univers ? Ce serait parfait !_

Et j'aurais peut-être même l'occasion de le surmonter et de garder le pouvoir pour moi seul,_ songe-t-il._

_Cependant, quelque chose perturbe sa communication avec l'être. Comme une mouche inopportune qui viendrait zonzonner dans sa tête. "aît… aît… aît…" n'arrête-t-elle pas de répéter. Il fait mentalement un geste de la main pour la chasser. Mais elle revient toujours, plus irritante, plus obstinée. "egan… egan… egan…" lui serine-t-elle maintenant._

**_« DÉCIDE… _**_"la sauv…" _**_SUIS IMPATIENT… _**_"éveill… éveill…" _**_OUVRE-MOI CETTE MACH… _**_"urgent… Maître…" _**_ SAURAIS TE DÉTRUIRE SI TU NE M'AIDES PAS, TU ES RÉELLEMENT LÀ, MAINT… _**_"on cœur ne bat presque plus… »_

**oooooooooo**

« Réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Le Maître reprend brusquement pied dans la réalité. Enfin, UNE réalité. Celle du TARDIS, du Docteur en train de le secouer et de Tegan dont le cœur va bientôt s'arrêter.

Il fait toujours sombre. Seule la faible lumière de la lampe à huile les éclaire un peu. Le Maître se relève péniblement. Ses muscles sont encore tétanisés, mais il arrive à en reprendre le contrôle.

« Je ne pensais pas arriver à te faire revenir ! s'exclame le Docteur. J'ai tout essayé. Je me heurtais à un mur chaque fois que je tentais une communication mentale. Enfin, plutôt à une paroi. Molle, gluante et… perverse.

– Gluant et pervers, oui, bredouille le Maître. C'est exactement comme ça que je le décrirais. »

Il s'est redressé sur les genoux et regarde la jeune femme sur le lit. Elle est devenue toute blanche, ce qui crée un contraste déplaisant avec le rouge sang de ses vêtements.

« Combien ? demande-t-il.

– Une vingtaine de pulsations à la minute. Ses fluides vitaux ne circulant presque plus, ses organes ne vont pas tarder à en pâtir. Tu sais à quel point les Humains sont fragiles. Leurs cerveaux ne supportent pas la privation d'oxygène plus de quelques instants.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? grommelle le Maître.

– À tous les deux, nous arriverons peut-être à la sortir de là. Qui est-il ? Donne-moi des détails. Vite !

– Il se proclame un dieu. Il veut le TARDIS pour partir de la Terre et combattre ses ennemis. Il m'a proposé de me joindre à lui. Il pénètre dans l'esprit des gens et il est… assoupi.

– Assoupi ? s'étonne le Docteur.

– Oui. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Le fait est qu'il dort ou plutôt… il somnole. Comme un gros animal qu'on pense inoffensif parce qu'il ne bouge pas, mais qui vous sautera dessus à la moindre occasion. Il faut le réveiller ! s'écrie-t-il soudain.

– Quoi ? Mais ce serait pire !

– Non ! Son emprise sur les Hommes se fait par le biais des songes ! Plus de sommeil, plus de rêves. Plus de rêves et sa domination sur Tegan disparaît !

– Tu es sûr ? questionne le Docteur, dubitatif.

– C'est la seule solution, soupire le Maître. Changer quelque chose dans le statu quo actuel.

– Et pour le réveiller, tu as une idée ?

– Sortir du TARDIS et aller trifouiller dans ses entrailles, puisqu'il nous a avalés. Lui donner une bonne indigestion. »

Le Docteur se met à rire. Malgré son inquiétude pour Tegan, l'idée d'aller chatouiller le ventre de la Bête l'amuse beaucoup. Une situation périlleuse comme il les aime.

**oooooooooo**

En ouvrant la machine, le Maître a une pensée fugitive. Le fait-il pour sauver Tegan ou parce que le dieu assoupi le lui a demandé ?

Avant de suivre le Maître, le Docteur jette un dernier coup d'œil à la console et songe :

_Le TARDIS semble n'avoir plus de lien avec l'énergie du cosmos. C'est comme si nous étions isolés du reste de l'univers. Un vide. _

Ils sortent dans un lieu étrange, croisement entre une forêt enchantée et l'intérieur d'un estomac. Des colonnes qui ressemblent à la fois à des arbres et à de la chair montent du sol et rejoignent le plafond. Elles ont des formes spiralées, organiques. Un liquide visqueux en dégouline et rempli les creux du sol mouvant. À certains endroits, elles forment des arches et différents niveaux sont reliés entre eux par des degrés.

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? interroge le Docteur. Ce n'est pas en tapant avec nos petits poings sur les parois que nous arriverons à quelque chose.

– J'ai ça. »

Le Maître sort le TCE de sa poche. Le Docteur le regarde, abasourdi.

« Depuis quand te promènes-tu avec ? demande-t-il.

– Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Sauf pendant la période où tu étais l'Administrateur.

– Oui, je te l'avais pris.

– Qu'en as-tu fait ? questionne le Maître.

– Détruit. Les armes, je n'ai jamais aimé ça.

– Tu n'en avais pas besoin, en effet », remarque le Maître d'un ton acide.

Mais les décharges de TCE n'ont aucun effet sur ce qui les entoure, à part provoquer plus de sécrétions, lesquelles se révèlent fortement corrosives.

« Une distorsion temporelle, murmure le Docteur.

– Oui, bien sûr ! En connectant le TARDIS à… à quoi au fait ? Il faudrait trouver l'endroit le plus sensible ici. Quelque chose qui lui fasse vraiment mal. »

Ils commencent à explorer le lieu. Le Maître donne des coups de TCE sur ce qui lui paraît un peu différent du reste. Toujours sans succès.

Être ici, dans ce lieu qui ressemble un peu trop à un système digestif, provoque un malaise chez les deux hommes.

Mais le Maître ressent un trouble plus important encore. Il est tiraillé entre son désir de s'allier à la créature pour enfin accomplir ce dont il a toujours rêvé, et son envie de sauver Tegan. L'idée qu'il a volontairement ouvert le TARDIS pour permettre au dieu assoupi d'y entrer, refait une apparition fugace dans son esprit.

« Ici ! »

Dans le plafond, un demi-globe se détache, d'une couleur à peine plus claire que le rougeâtre malsain qui règne ailleurs. Un rayon du TCE à pleine puissance le fait éclater et ils évitent de justesse la flaque poisseuse qui en tombe. Une convulsion agite les parois. Le globe s'est reformé, plus gros. Il vibre et des formes cauchemardesques s'y lovent, menaçantes.

« L'agression le rend plus fort, on dirait », remarque le Docteur.

Il pousse un cri. Ce qui a chu, lance des vrilles solides comme un filin d'acier et l'une d'entre elles s'est enroulée autour de ses chevilles. Le Maître tire sur la créature. Le seul résultat est qu'elle grossit. Une deuxième liane agrippe le Docteur au niveau de la taille.

« Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que je te dis ! vocifère-t-il. Plus on l'agresse, plus elle se renforce ! »

Il s'étale sur le sol visqueux, fauché par le lien qui entoure ses jambes. Les sécrétions commencent à l'attaquer.

« Aide-moi ! » hurle-t-il.

Le Maître recule. La tentation de l'abandonner à son sort est presque irrésistible. Le souvenir de tous les tourments que lui ont infligés le Docteur, le Valeyard et l'Administrateur lui reviennent. Le monstre qui les tient à sa merci pèse aussi de tout son poids dans la balance de cette décision.

« Moi aussi, je t'ai supplié de m'aider, murmure-t-il. T'en rappelles-tu ? Je criais de douleur et je t'implorais pendant que tu me regardais. Tu m'as laissé mourir, sans faire un geste.

– Plus tard pour les reproches et les règlements de comptes, s'il te plaît ! grince le Docteur, furieux. Viens me secourir ! Tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi.

– Non ! »

Le Maître repart vers le TARDIS. Il sait ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Même ses sentiments pour Tegan sont en train de s'effacer. Une joyeuse exaltation le soulève. Il se sent libéré, sans ce poids désagréable qu'était la nécessité de ne pas faire de mal.

Par la porte ouverte de la machine, un pseudopode de chair s'est insinué. Le Maître a un peu de mal à entrer en se glissant entre lui et le chambranle. Il constate que l'objet s'est enroulé autour de la console, empêchant tout accès à celle-ci. La même lumière rose violacée qui illumine l'intérieur de la créature, éclaire maintenant aussi celui de l'engin.

Un son atroce, à la limite de l'audible, mais qui résonne dans tout son corps, retentit en plus de la vibration de la cloche du cloître toujours présente. Il lui faut quelque secondes pour comprendre qu'il provient de l'être divin.

Ne pouvant toucher aux commandes, il va dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour voir comment elle va. Par curiosité seulement. Il ne ressent plus rien pour elle. Elle est toujours dans le même état : raide, la peau toute blanche, les yeux sans vie. Sa bouche est grande ouverte et le son vient de là.

Le monstre se sert des cordes vocales de Tegan pour s'exprimer.


	24. Partie 3 Qu'elle disparaisse !

**Chapitre 9 : « Qu'elle disparaisse ! »**

C'est un spectacle fascinant. Il regarde cette femme qui n'est plus qu'un objet, une part du dieu qui utilise ses organes comme on le ferait d'un outil.

Il se demande comment il a pu seulement éprouver quelque chose pour ce tas de chair qui lui paraît immonde, maintenant. Ces formes qu'il a désiré, sont si laides, si imparfaites. Il voit le moindre pore, le moindre poil jaillissant de son follicule, les veines courant sous la peau, charriant une sanie infecte.

Le dégoût qu'il ressent maintenant, n'est plus destiné à Mme Jov, mais bel et bien à celle qui fut Tegan Jovanka.

Il est tellement absorbé par ces sensations, qu'il n'entend pas le Docteur arriver derrière lui.

« Ça marche aussi sur les Time Lords on dirait », susurre celui-ci en retenant son confrère, pour ne pas qu'il heurte trop durement le sol dans sa chute.

Puis il regarde ses doigts :

« Je n'ai vraiment pas perdu la main. Le karaté vénusien, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Après avoir ligoté et bâillonné solidement le Maître et s'être assuré que le cœur de Tegan battait toujours, il gagne une des salle-de-bain.

Il s'enduit d'un onguent cicatrisant et se rhabille décemment, jetant ses vêtements en lambeaux dans le broyeur.

Puis il vient s'asseoir en tailleur près du Maître, qui a repris connaissance et lui lance des regards courroucés. Il tente une communication mentale. Il n'y arrive pas immédiatement. Toujours ce mur gluant et pervers qui l'en empêche. Cependant, il ne se décourage pas et cherche longuement. Il finit par trouver un minuscule espace dans lequel il parvient à glisser une pensée.

_« Pardon. »_

Il y met toute sa sincérité et elle est authentique.

_« Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. »_

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un rejet douloureux. Il revient à la charge encore et encore. Parce que c'est essentiel. Parce que c'est vital, pour elle, pour lui, et pour le Maître lui-même.

_« Crois-tu que cette créature, qui se prétend un dieu, voudra vraiment partager le pouvoir avec toi ? Quand tu ne lui seras plus nécessaire, elle te détruira. »_

Il gratte, il cherche sous la surface de haine et de rancœur qui les sépare depuis des centaines d'années, ce qui les a rapprochés autrefois. Et ainsi, en remontant le fil du temps, il se rend compte peu à peu qu'il est en grande partie responsable de leur séparation. Cela le surprend. C'est quelque chose sur lequel il ne s'était jamais attardé. Mais la nécessité de trouver des souvenirs communs qui soient utilisables, l'oblige à entrer plus dans les détails. Et ce qu'il découvre n'est pas flatteur pour son ego.

Il commence à partager mentalement ces moments avec le Maître et à "refaire l'histoire" en quelque sorte, en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si…

En réponse, il ne perçoit que de la colère et plus encore de rejet.

_« Désolé, mon ami, je vois que je m'y prends mal. Peut-être vais-je emprunter un autre chemin pour te convaincre : Tegan. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce monstre finir de la briser. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Enfin, une réponse lui parvient :

_« Je ne l'aime pas ! J'ai eu besoin d'elle à un moment, c'est tout. Ce n'est plus le cas. Qu'elle disparaisse ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire !_

_– Comment t'en es-tu sorti quand il a essayé de t'anéantir la première fois que tu as pris contact avec l'horreur dont nous sommes les prisonniers ? Tu m'as parlé de souvenirs agréables en rapport avec elle. »_

Le Maître tente de couper la communication, mais le Docteur tient bon.

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonne-t-il à haute voix en se penchant sur son vieil ennemi.

Il défait le bâillon pour lui permettre de parler.

« Ose dire à haute voix que sa mort ne te touchera pas.

– Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Elle ne l'a jamais été ! Juste un instrument que j'utilisais.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as sauvée maintes fois, y compris en te mettant en danger ?

– Un simple calcul de mes meilleures chances de survie. »

Le Docteur sourit.

« J'ai rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Tu ne trompes personne. En tout cas, pas moi. »

Il saisit le Maître par les épaules et le secoue.

« Ressaisis-toi ! Tu lui as dit tout à l'heure qu'elle était possédée, mais tu l'es aussi, en ce moment. Ce dieu, comme il se nomme, a trouvé dans ton esprit la faille qui lui a permit d'y entrer et il te fait faire ce qu'il veut. Tu n'es qu'une marionnette qu'il jettera quand elle ne lui sera plus utile. Réagis ! Repousse-le.

– Détache-moi ! gronde le Maître.

– D'accord », répond le Docteur à sa grande surprise.

Il défait les liens en marmonnant:

« J'avais juste besoin de te parler et tu ne m'aurais pas écouté autrement. J'ai tout dit. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider. »

Les deux Time Lords restent assis l'un face à l'autre un instant. Sur le lit, Tegan continue de moduler ce même son qui leur vrille les nerfs.

« C'est insupportable, non ? » murmure le Docteur.

Le Maître hoche la tête. Puis il enfouit son visage dans ses bras repliés sur ses genoux. Il est en proie à une violente lutte. D'un côté l'emprise du dieu et son propre désir de domination, de l'autre ce que vient de réveiller le Docteur et dont il pensait s'être débarrassé : son attachement pour cette Humaine qui l'a aidé dans sa lutte contre l'Administrateur et l'a sauvé encore récemment.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation – la créature prend de plus en plus le contrôle du TARDIS, bien que celle-ci lui résiste de toutes ses forces, le Docteur le laisse réfléchir.

Il regagne la salle de commandes et cherche un moyen de barrer la route au monstre.

**oooooooooo**

Le Maître le rejoint un long moment après. Il montre un visage épuisé. La blancheur de sa peau accentue ses cernes et les huit marques sanglantes qu'y ont laissés les ongles de Mme Jov.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment faire ! » jubile le Docteur.

Après quelques minutes d'explications, son compagnon répond :

« Ça peut marcher. Mais c'est périlleux.

– Contre lui, nous ne pourrons trouver que des solutions risquées. »

Bientôt les deux hommes s'activent à l'aide de tout ce que peuvent leur fournir les diverses salles de stockage du TARDIS et ses laboratoires.

« Tu n'as pas un seul cristal de matrice qui soit entier, marmonne le Maître en fouillant dans une caisse.

– Même cassé, ça fonctionne, rétorque le Docteur. Tu peux me passer le tournebliss de Quester, s'il te plaît ? Non, celui qui est près de ton pied. Ton pied gauche.

– Que fait une flûte à bec avec les clés dynamotétriques ?

– Oh ! s'exclame le Docteur. Elle était là ? Merci ! C'est un souvenir très précieux. »

Il souffle quelques notes dans l'instrument, ce qui fait grincer les dents du Maître.

« Comme si la cloche du cloître et ce hurlement incessant n'était déjà pas suffisant », grommelle-t-il.

Il se remet au travail, tandis que le Docteur déroule en chantonnant plusieurs mètres de câbles.

**oooooooooo**

Bientôt, il tient un bout de fil électrostatonique. Le Maître, de l'autre côté de la pièce a la main posée sur un levier.

« Eh bien, c'est prêt, soupire le Docteur. Inversion de flux de positrons temporels sur cette extension de son corps qu'il a intégré au TARDIS. Cela va provoquer une aspiration spatiale vers le centre de l'univers. Donc, par là même également une aspiration dans le temps. Sa puissance va se retourner contre lui. S'il résiste, il va provoquer un effondrement au sein même de son être. Une sorte de trou noir. S'il veut survivre, il faudra qu'il lâche tout : le TARDIS et Tegan.

– Je sais tout ça ! grogne le Maître. Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils se regardent et disent ensemble :

« Maintenant ! »

Le Docteur enfonce le bout de son fil dans la chair rougeâtre et le Maître abaisse son levier. Des étincelles jaillissent un peu partout dans l'air. Elles ne ressemblent pas à celles que provoquerait un courant électrique ou un feu. Elles sont d'un violet si sombre qu'elles paraissent presque noires, et surtout éclatent de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur.

Le hurlement qu'émet Tegan monte dans les aigus et les battements de la cloche du cloître s'accélèrent. L'air devient soudain plus froid. Malgré leur capacité à supporter des écarts de températures plus élevées que celle des Humains, les deux Time Lords frissonnent.

« Tiens bon ! grelotte le Docteur. Ne relâche pas surtout. Je crois que ça marche. »

Le Maître regarde sa main dont les doigts sont maintenant collés au levier par le froid. Des stalactites de glace commencent à se former au plafond. Les étincelles deviennent plus grandes et ressemblent désormais à de minuscules trous noirs qui apparaissent l'espace de quelque secondes.

Le cri de Tegan s'arrête brusquement. Avec la violence d'un fouet, l'extension de chair se retire du cœur du TARDIS en claquant. Le Docteur a juste le temps de crier au Maître : « Continue de ten… » avant d'être assommé par l'extrémité du tentacule.

La cloche du cloître s'est tue aussi. Sans qu'il ait touché aux commandes, la machine se dématérialise.

**oooooooooo**

Elle se rematérialise presque aussitôt. Le Maître relâche le levier, arrachant la peau de ses paumes. Il veut voir comment va Tegan. A-t-elle survécue ? En se retirant, le dieu assoupi n'a-t-il pas laissé derrière lui une coque vide ?

**oooooooooo**

Le Docteur reprend ses esprits et se redresse lentement en s'appuyant sur la console. L'écran de contrôle montre un jardin planté d'acacias et d'oliviers. Le soleil descend vers l'horizon. Ils sont sur la terrasse de la maison de Tegan.

« Nous avons réussi ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Il veut courir vers sa chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle, mais il se heurte presque au Maître qui rentre dans la salle de commandes. Il porte la jeune femme et la dépose doucement au sol.

Les stalactites de glace s'étaient formées dans toute la machine. Quand la température est remontée, elles se sont détachées. L'une d'entre elles a transpercé la poitrine de l'Australienne aussi facilement qu'une lance d'acier.


	25. Partie 3 Sacrifice

**Chapitre 10 : Sacrifice**

Tegan entrouvre les yeux et le regarde.

« Victor, balbutie-telle. J'ai froid… j'ai tellement froid. »

Il pose la main sur ce qui dépasse de la pointe de glace, comme pour tenter de la retirer.

« Ça ne servira à rien, lui murmure le Docteur. Tu le sais. »

Il hoche la tête. Bien entendu, il le sait. La flèche glacée a touché des organes importants. La vie s'échappe du corps de Tegan à toute vitesse.

« J'en ai encore une, énonce le Maître.

– De régénérations ?

– Oui, il m'en reste une.

– Si tu t'en sers pour la soigner, tu n'en auras plus.

– Non », répond le Maître.

Il serre la main de Tegan qui s'est accrochée à lui en tremblant. Le Docteur voit son hésitation. Il l'avertit :

« Tu dois décider vite, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

– Oui », souffle le Maître.

Mais il ne bouge toujours pas.

« Laisse-la mourir, intervient à nouveau le Docteur. Ce n'est qu'une Humaine après tout. Dans quatre-vingt petites années au plus, si elle vit très vieille, elle sera morte de toute façon. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine ? »

Aussitôt, il chuchote très bas pour lui-même :

« Oh fichtre. »

Il vient de voir une goutte couler le long de la joue du Maître qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je vais lui envoyer mon aura maléfique à nouveau, souffle celui-ci.

– C'est ce qui te préoccupe ? demande le Docteur, étonné.

– Oui. Je ne peux pas maîtriser ça.

– On va passer par moi.

– Que veux-tu dire ? interroge le Maître.

– Tu me communiques la force de la régénération et c'est moi qui la lui donne. »

Devant le regard soupçonneux du Maître, le Docteur l'assure :

« Je ne la garderai pas, ne crains rien. D'ailleurs, nous allons le faire directement… et vite ! Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques battements de cœur de la mort. »

Ils changent de place. Le Docteur s'accroupit près de Tegan et le Maître à côté de lui.

Le Docteur pose sa main gauche sur le torse de la jeune femme et tend l'autre vers lui. Il a une dernière hésitation avant de la saisir.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentre sur cette action difficile. Tout d'abord, il ne se passe rien. Il doit lutter contre sa propre répugnance à se défaire de sa dernière chance de survie.

« Pustules de Rassilon ! grogne-t-il pour lui-même. Tu as déjà été capable de t'en sortir sans régénération. Ce ne sera pas différent. »

Enfin la lueur jaillit, violente, explosive. Elle embrase le Docteur qui plie sous le choc et laisse échapper un râle. Il doit faire appel à toutes ses forces pour la diriger vers Tegan. Le corps de la jeune femme s'arque. La pique de glace fond brusquement, lançant un trait de vapeur qui se mêle à la lumière dorée. Puis tout s'éteint.

Les deux hommes récupèrent, pantelants. Tegan repose, endormie, son beau visage encore nimbé d'un halo blanc qui s'efface rapidement. Elle se tourne sur le côté avec un murmure, comme une personne sur le point de se réveiller.

Le Maître se lève, les jambes encore tremblantes de l'effort fourni.

« Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, balbutie-t-il.

– Tu n'attends pas…

– Non, le coupe le Maître. Je dois partir. L'atmosphère commence à devenir malsaine ici. »

Il se dirige vers la porte extérieure du TARDIS.

« Victor ! » murmure la jeune femme.

Il stoppe dans son élan, hésite une seconde, puis se remet en marche. Il pose la main sur la poignée. Tegan se redresse et l'appelle :

« Vous partez ?

– Oui », répond-il, lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il pivote et avec un sourire amer :

« Pas mal de plans diaboliques à mettre en place. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils attendent.

– Sans me dire au revoir ? » termine-t-elle.

Elle se lève un peu difficilement, aidée par le Docteur à qui elle souffle un "merci" indifférent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça après tout ce qui s'est passé, lui reproche-t-elle doucement.

– Je le dois. Tout s'est remis en place. Il faut également que je reprenne la mienne. Sauf si nous voulons nous retrouver face au même problème, avec trop de yang cette fois-ci. »

Elle s'est rapproché de lui et pose une main sur celle du Maître qui tient la porte.

« En avez-vous réellement envie ? demande-t-elle.

– J'éprouve un grand soulagement de pouvoir reprendre mes activités habituelles, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. De cesser de brider mes pulsions.

– Bien », murmure-t-elle.

Puis elle ajoute :

« Je voulais que vous sachiez quelque chose avant que vous nous quittiez. »

Elle se tait une minute. Puis reprend :

« Je vous ai pardonné. Je ne sais pas si c'est important pour vous. Probablement pas. Mais ça l'est pour moi de vous le dire. »

Un silence. Elle attend une réponse, une réaction. Rien.

Il ouvre la porte et sort. Elle le regarde s'éloigner rapidement dans le soleil couchant. La silhouette disparaît avant d'être avalée par la vive lumière. Il a actionné le bracelet spatio-temporel.

« Je ne saurais jamais », murmure la jeune femme.

Le Docteur vient vers elle et lui confie :

« Tout à l'heure, quand tu étais sur le point de mourir et qu'il a décidé de sacrifier sa dernière régénération pour toi, je l'ai vu pleurer. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis son enfance. »

Il ajoute, en prenant dans ses bras une Tegan bouleversée :

« C'est sûrement important. »


End file.
